


Oscar

by MartinChristopher



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Awards, Bars and Pubs, Birthday, Christmas, Dating, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Halloween, Hurt/Comfort, Learning to Swim, Love, M/M, Marriage, New Year's Eve, Past Child Abuse, Punching, Red Carpet, Romance, Setlock, Surprises, Sweet, True Love, Vacation, Wedding, family times, parenting, premieres
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 74,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8345977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartinChristopher/pseuds/MartinChristopher
Summary: Hey,this is the second part to Truth or Dare.It's about Benedict and Martin and their relationship, and their son Oscar.There are a few nice surprises, and a few bad surprises for Ben and Martin and Oscar in the next almost 2 years.You also will read something about the parents and their friends, as well as a bit of Setlock :-)I am happy for every comment.And feel free to leave a kudo, if you liked what you read.Have fun.





	1. Oscar

"Oscar?"  
Martin stood at the beginning of the stairs. His voice resonated warm on the first floor.  
While he had called his son, he was already walking upstairs.  
The door to the former guest room and now Oscars room opened slightly and just a bit.  
The boy stuck his head through the crack of the door, one hand lay on the doorknob and he looked up to Martin.  
The green eyes widened and looked questioningly; his shoulders were pulled-up.  
When Martin stopped in front of the door, the boy opened the door properly.

The boy stood in between the door frame like a tiny soldier. The arms hung down next to his body; the reddish-brown hair had become a bit longer, one could see the sof curls. He wore an orange sweater, with a green-blue dinosaur, who showed its teeth with a huge smile, and above the dinosaur was written: - hug me!. The legs stuck in a pair of jeans, the feet in colorful socks. His eyebrows were raised up, the eyes were big - he waited and looked at Martin.

Oscar - a huge smile flickered across Martins face.

For about one and a half months now, Oscar was a part of Benedict's and his life. Actually, to be accurate, Oscar was living with them since 47 days - since the 30th of October. Before Oscar had moved in, they had seen him with a social worker for a few hours and once even for a sleep over, before he had been allowed to move in with Ben and Martin..

_The year had been exhausting._   
_At the end of last year Martin had talked with his agent; he had told her that they wanted to adopt a child and that he had decided to change his priorities. He had asked her to focus on movies, series and stage plays which took place in England, so it would be possible to have more time for their son._   
_Ben and Martin had spent Christmas together, and they had informed Martins parents and his siblings about the adoption. They all had been very happy about the news - and especially Una und Jamie had agreed to be referees for them._   
_And with a big New Years Eve party with Simon, Maureen, Matilda, Amanda and Nickw ith his wife and son, they had celebrated into the next year._

_Then the hard part had begun._   
_Martin had needed to do most of the appointments. Benedict's schedule had been almost completely filled from January to December. Projects and appointments in a lot of different countries, rarely in England._   
_Martin had done mostly all of the official appointments with the adoption agency and the committee or the social worker alone._   
_Benedict had apologised repeatedly; he had tried to be there, but it hadn't worked most of the times - because he had been just too far away. And so Benedict had joined them via Skype sometimes - Martin had been much happier to have his partner at his side, but at least he had been with him via Skype._   
_It had been a very good decision, that they had done such a lot of research at the end of the last year, so they had been able to start at the beginning of January, and they had been on a few early appointments together - before Benedict had needed to leave for a project._   
_Martin had gone a few times to the preparatory groups; ultimately it was optional, but he knew it would be a good thing - open question could be cleared, and it would make a much better impression._

_Two months had passed until the agency had called Martin, and also a letter had been lying in the mailbox. Totally euphoric, he had called Ben several times, until Ben had picked up the phone finally - and then he had delivered the good news, that they would be a step closer._   
_Martin could still remember how often he had called Benedict - sixteen times. And then, when he had called the seventeenth time, Ben had finally picked up his phone - he had been asked panicky whether something bad had happened, because Martin had called that often. he phone call had been short, but very euphoric. After that Ben had needed to go back to work, but in the evening, when Ben had called it a day, they had talked the whole night - Ben's whole night._

_In addition to his work projects, Martin's schedule had been filled with a lot of another appointments - conversations with the agency, the preparatory groups, several meetings with the social worker - in the agency, as well as at home. At this time the agency had spoken with Benedicts and Martins closer environment, and Martin had been glad even more, that they had spent so much time in finding and choosing the agency. Both the Agency and the social worker had been absolutely discreet. They had tried to make it a bit more privacy, and they had agreed to make appointments on the weekend and the late evenings._   
_But nevertheless, even with this really nice move from the agency and the social worker it had been exhausting; he had been at work the whole day, the whole week, and then he always had needed to rush to his other appointments for the adoption._   
_This had lasted for four months._   
_Four months without being able to have a break and to took a deep breath._   
_Four months with a lot of discussions and fights at the phone and via Skype, and on one weekend when Benedict had been at home._   
_Squabblings over trifles._   
_Broken up phone calls and Skype conversations._   
_Silence via Whatsapp._   
_Reconciliations - a day later, a few hours later, a phone call with an apology immediately after a broken up conversation._   
_Sometimes they had scolded again, sometimes they laugh about the futility of their dispute._

_When the detailed report had been presented to the committee and they had got a date for coming and hearing the decision, Benedict had come to London. He had flown to London from New Zealand just for the decision._   
_But the appointment had been worthwhile, and Benedict had flown back to New Zealand with an incredibly good feeling._   
_They would become fathers, they would become parents. Martin and he. When exactly hadn't been clear, but now they just need to wait, that the agency found a suitable boy for them. And then they just needed to hope, that there would be a great chemistry between them._

_They had waiting, patiently - until one day the agency had called to tell them, that they have found a boy. Martin had been on the first meeting with him, the agency, the social worker and a former kindergarten teacher. Benedict had been present via Skype with his voice and face._   
_It had clicked immediately - just like at the first meeting of Martin and Benedict many years ago. But other than the two men eight years ago, one hadn't really noticed the enthusiastic click of the boy._

_Further talks had followed, again a panel, which had agreed too._   
_Visits with a skyping Ben, without Benedict - with Benedict in person._   
_Benedict had seen him in person, just a few days before their little boy had moved in with them - but before their little boy had moved in, he had needed to fly back to New York._   
_Back to New York until the 23th of December._

Oscar was four and a half years old, the green eyes were able to beam with enthusiasm and happiness, but yet they rarely did. He was retired, not just shy and introverted - sometimes Martin had the feeling that Oscar wasn't there.

Oscars questions came just in a low whisper out of his mouth - every time. He frequently asked questions. No questions about buying new toys; no questions about when there would be breakfast and lunch and supper, or what they would do today. There were questions about whether he was allowed to play with the toys in his room, whether he was allowed to eat a bit more, because he was still hungry.  
He asked for permission for everything. Some questions remained unspoken, most of his wishes as well.

Oscar apologised – apologised already in the morning at the breakfast table, for vanities. For spreading his toast in a clumsy way, for a blotch of jam on the table, on the sweater, for the question about another cup of hot chocolate.  
There were apologies until he closed his eyes in the evening.  For water spots on the floor after washing and brushing teeth, for the question of a bedtime story, for the question to get a hug, and apologises for still being awake when Martin came into the room again, to see if everything was fine with him.

Oscar was waiting - waiting for instructions. Instructions to stand up from the table, to leave the room, to start with the food. He waited until Martin told him that he was allowed to play, he waited that Martin told him that he was allowed to speak. When Martin said nothing, he just sat in the same room as Martin – and waited for an instruction.  
In the morning, he waited until Martin picked him up from his room, even though he had been awake already, or he had heard Martin in the bathroom or on the stairs.

Oscar didn't know another way f behaving himself - he came from difficult conditions, and Martin and Benedict had known it. They knew all the stories, which had happened in the last four and a half years of his life.  
His mother had been ill when Oscar had been only a few months old - she died before Oscar had celebrated his first birthday. Then he was transferred to the Youth Welfare Office, the father had died shortly thereafter on a cocktail of drugs and alcohol - there was no more family.  
Since then he had been in two different families. Two families which had been awful.  
One family had been busy with their biological childrens, and Oscar had been ignored after the first enthusiasm. After a short time he had been back in the orphanage.  
Then he had moved in with a couple that had seemed promising, but when they ahd been alone with Oscar, the facade had fallen. There had been trouble very often, actually every day, several times. He had been small, hadn't known a lot of things and he had been a bit clumsy.  
In order to avoid the trouble he just hadn't done anything. He hadn't done anything, because he had been afraid to do something wrong, to do something that was forbidden, or to want something that was too much to ask for, and he had been afraid of the punishment.   
And so Martin and Ben could absolutely understand why Oscar behaved like that.  
And they had been patient; Martin at home, Benedict via Skype. Martin had held back himseld when they had skyped with Ben, so that his partner had been able to talk with his son - and Benedict had used it, even though Oscar hadn't answered that often.

  
But this Oscar didn't exist any longer.  
Martin had managed it to conjure up a smile, a grin, a beam, a low laugh, enthusiasm on Oscars face - at least a bit more often. Martin was no longer the only one, who spoke in that house. Oscar did it as well - small talks, little stories, long stories, he expressed wishes, asked the right questions and omitting others.  
Oscar didn't ask for permission for each step any longer; he didn't wait for each little instruction from Martin, and he no longer apologised for every small mistake.

These traits weren't gone, but they dwindled and one could see more often the beam in Oscars eyes. They lit up happily more often, sometimes naughty and he was alomst able to smile more charming an to wink more charming than Martin himself.  
The relationship had become closer; instead of watching Martin from the distance and wait, he was now permanently at Martins side.

A book had made the breakthrough.  
More nearness, more children's laughter, bright eyes, stories, curious questions, the permission of omforting words by Martin. The security, that there was no trouble and punishment for water spots, juice spots, broken yoghurt pots on the floor, dirty pants, because he had fallen on the ground. The security to don't get any trouble when he couldn't fall sleep; when he was still hungery or thirst; when wanted to cuddle; that it was okay to babble nonsense and fooling around. And Oscar had noticed, that Martin was pretty good in babbling nonsense and fooling around.  
Last week, they had told each other wild bedtime stories. Oscar had invented one for Martin, Martin one for him. And Oscar had followed enthusiastically, Martin's facial expressions during his and his own story.

The book, which had made the breakthrough was a dinosaur book - All About Dinosaurs. A book from a major series of books. Several of them were standing in the bookshelf in Oscars room.  
The Police, Construction Vehicles, The Fire Department, Where The Animals Live, The Airport, On The Farm.  
But the bestseller was the book about the dinosaurs.  
Martin couldn't say how often they had looked throug this book now, how many times he had read the short texts. He almost had knotted his tongue while reading the special dinosaur names, and at one point he had just read out a shorter name fro them.  
One could open up little hidden things - and then one could suddenly see the teeth of a dinosaur, moving dinosaur necks - behind every little door something else was hidden. And on every page a small orange dinosaur named Edmont was hidden somewhere - and he had to tell a lot of interesting things about the dinosaurs.  
They had read the book so often, that Oscar was able to tell him quite a lot about dinosaurs - to be honest, they had read it so often, that Oscar almost know it by heart.  
When they had skyped with Ben a few days ago, Oscar had told him everything about Edmont and the dinosaurs. At the end Martin had needed to pick up the book - he had read it, and Oscar had shown Ben all the secret things in the book.

Since Oscar was living with  Martin and Benedict, he had seen and heard Benedict only via Skype - he really looked forward to Christmas. Then, Benedict would be back home, Martin had told him each time, as soon as he had asked.  
And Martin had said that tomorrow would be the fourth advent, then all candles would burn on the Advent wreath, they had made together. And then they would have to wait just a few more days.  
And he just needed to open a few more bags of the advent calendar, Martin had made for him.  
And Martin had said, that he would be able to open the last bag with Benedict.

 

Oscars stood like a tiny soldat in the door frame, his green eyes were big, and he looked up questioningly.  
Martin smiled at him, tousled gently through the soft curly hair and winked.  
"I don't want to disturb you while playing, but do you think  the train conductor... " He pointed to Oscars wood railway, with which he had just played. "Do you think, that he could take a little break? Benedict has called - we could skype with him."  
Oscars eyes got even bigger.  
He turned around, went to his railway, squatted down and took the train off the tracks; he parked the next to the rail, jumped up again, turned back to Martin and came quickly to him.  
He pressed himself against Martin.  
"He takes a break and eats something, until Ben no longer wants to skype with us."


	2. Skype

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys,
> 
> I'm back with part two.  
> I hope you enjoy it - as always comments are welcome.
> 
> And just because of a not really nice and polite comment I get:  
> As the last time, my mother language still isn't english - so I'm sorry for the grammar.
> 
> Maybe some of you will write me comment, to tell me if it's still fucking bad, or horrific or revolting or if it's okay. And it would be lovely to tell me what's wrong - not every word, just if it's the grammar or the syntax or whatever. That I can make it better.  
> I really want to give you a accurate story, a story you all can read properly, and you all can enjoy - if you like freebatch: :-)  
> If you found this story creepy, then please just don't read it - and when you all tell me, that it is creepy what I'm doing here, then I just stop with the translating.  
> And for people, who are confused why I tagged it with Sherlock: There will be Setlock again, and it's about the Sherlock fandom.
> 
> It's not against all your lovely readers, who love this story, and who enjoy it.  
> It was just because of a comment, and to clear a few things - so please don't be mad with me. It's not a personal thing. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.  
> Love,  
> Martin.

Martin stood in the kitchen; he cleaned up the rest of the lunch - as always there was a little bit of food, which Oscar or he himself would eat for dinner.   
So far he hadn't regretted, that he had changed his professionally projects. He really enjoyed the time with Oscar at home even though, the first weeks had been really hard. The interrogation and als these apologies of Oscar hadn't bothered him, but they had touched him deeply every time. He was absolutely sorry for what had happened in Oscars life, but he was glad that Oscar trusted Ben and him more and more.   
The press and social media had noticed it now, too - but so far it was just a speculation, because Ben and Martin haven't confirmed it yet. They wanted, that Oscar could get comfortable with them, with his new place, with his new family - and and in the end, it was their private life.

When Martin's thoughts drifted to two rather quiet meetings with Benedict's parents and his own parents, he was abruptly torn out of his thoughts.  
A loud noise.  
Martin blinked a couple of times.  
The noise came out of the living room. Laptop. Skype.  
Martin went into the living room, to the dining table, and accepted the video chat with Benedict.

Benedict beamed at him with damp and short hair. He releaxed in the bed, with a dark T-shirt, and the laptop was standing on his lap.  
"Benny!" Martin beamed happily.  
"Hey, honey. It's great to see you." Ben smiled with a huge beam.  
"You betcha! Can you please come home, finally?" Martin smiled gently.  
"Just one more week, Martin,... and we can celebrate Christmas. And next year I'm more often with you and Oscar, or at least, I'm not that often, that far away." Ben said softly.  
Martin looked at him and breathed out; he nodded.  
"Yeah,... you tell me every time how many days we still have to wait, but I have the feeling, that the 23th doesn't came closer."  
Benedict smiled lovingly and bowed his head.  
"I miss you too, Martin - very much. And I'm really happy when I'm back home. Just open your calendar, Martin- the time will pass."  
"Thank you again, by the way,... for the great package with the advent calendar - I will make you one next year as well,... I'm sorry, this year, I just thought about Oscar."  
"I have a great calender. You send me every day a cute photo of Oscar, or of you and Oscsar,... or you send me a lovely video." Benedict smiled gently, and winked.  
He could hardly wait be finally back home, and with his family again.  
Martin smiled, and ran his hand through his hair.  
"The least I can do,... to give you something from your son, so that you're are a part of all this, even though you aren't here at the moment. Apropos Oscar, wait a second, yeah? I'm going upstairs, he's playing." Martin said, and stood up.  
"Oh that's great, I thought he's sleeping."  
Martin bent down again, so Ben could see him, he shook his head smilingly.  
"No, no,... we ate a bit late today, and he wasn't tired, maybe we will rest later. I'm back in a tick, love." Martin winked, and disappeared.

Benedict stayed in his hotel bed; he ran his hand through his hair, turned his head to the window, looked out to the morning New York. Here it was 9 am.  
He missed Martin and Oscar very much. He missed the body contact with Martin, the hugs, the snuggles and cuddles, the kisses, of course the sex, and he missed it to fall asleep next to him, to wake up next to him. He missed Oscar, since the little boy had moved in, they hadn't seen each other properly, just through a camera, just during skyping. He missed the body contact with him, the playing, the fooling around, to be there for him.   
He would have loved, if he would have been able to spent more of the Christmas time with his partner and son.  
He heard Martin's voice from the distance.  
"Oscar?"

The next thing he heard were the creaking steps.

 

Martin came back to the laptop: he sat down and lifted Oscar onto his lap.  
They both looked to Benedict - Oscar waved at him with a smile. Benedict smiled and waved back.  
"Hello there." Ben winked.  
"Hi Ben." Oscar smiled, and leaned back against Martins chest and stomach.  
Benedict smiled; he eyed him and pointed with his finger at the camera.  
"A new sweater?"  
"Hmmm, I get the sweater yesterday." Oscar smiled.  
"Oh great, from Martin?" Ben asked with a smile.  
"No,... um,... from... " Oscar muttered, and turned his head around to Martin, looked at him shyly. "I don't remember the name."  
Martin smiled and stroked his head.  
"It was Amanda, Oscar. Amanda gave you the sweater yesterday.“

Oscar looked at him; he could remeber that the woman had looked really nice, and that she had been very nice. He turned his head back.  
"Amanda had given me this sweater."  
"Okay,... and what's on it?" Benedict smiled, and exchanged a gentle and brief eyecontact with Martin.  
Oscar looked down to his sweater.  
"A dinosaur! A green and blue dinosaur, and he smiles... " Oscar grinned, looked up and showed his own teeth. "... and you can see his sharp teeth. And Martin and... and Amanda told me, that there is a text.“  
Benedict laughed when Oscar showed him his teeth, adn he could hear Martins voice again.  
"It says: Hug me!... Amanda had brought something else yesterday, do you still know what it was?" He asked Oscar, who had turned his head around briefly to give Martin a cute smile.  
He looked at Ben again.  
"Pizzaaaa! With a lot of cheese." He told Ben.

Ben and Martin smirked and grinned.   
"Is Amanda nice? And has Martin now a big belly after he had eaten the pizza?" Benedict asked curiously.  
"I like Amanda... " He smiled, and then he turned a bit to Martin; he poked into the little belly, like Martin did it sometimes with him. He grinned up to Martin, turned around again, and leaned again comfortably against Martin's chest and stomach. " The belly ist soft." Oscar grinned.  
Martin grinned, and raised his hand when he saw Benedict's evil smirking face.  
"No one will hear your evil comments, darling. I'm still in the same shape like I was before you left." He winked.  
"But he had eaten quite a lot of cookies." Oscar nodded euphorically.  
Benedict raised an eyebrow and grinned. And Martin wrapped his arm around Oscar and pressed him a kiss on the curls.  
"Yes, I've eaten a lot of cookies. This is tactic and precaution, Oscar. When Ben is at home again, he will eat all the cookies and the ice cream and all the sweets and the candy, so we need to eat it, before he's back." Martin chuckled into Oscars hair.  
Oscar had eyed benedict the whole time, who had impersonated Martin, while he had spoken - Oscar had grinned the whole time. And when Martin was silent again, Oscar turned around and looked at him with soft green eyes; he whispered, but Benedict could hear everything.  
"We can hide it in our secret stash!"  
Martin winked at him gently.  
"We can hide all the sweets and all the cady, except the ice cream.“  
"But biscuits and all that." Oscar grinned.  
"A secret stash???" Ben asked with a grin, and a curious voice. "Where is it?"  
Oscar turned his head back to Benedict, and shook his head.  
"We won't tell you that. This is Martin's and my secret stash. We can look for another sectret stash when you're back home." Oscar smiled sweetly.  
"Okay, that's fair." Benedict smiled satisfied.

Martin's chin rested on Oscars head, his eyes beamed happily to Ben. It was great to see him and he could hardly wait to have him back home again, to have him in his arms again. They hadn't had much time for one another this year; Especially Ben had had a full shedule, and they hadn't even made a holiday this year. At least not like last year. Their schedules had overlapped - and so they had just spent a one week holiday at home. And they had spent Benedict's as well as his own birthday without each other, and it was the same for their anniversary.   
Last year they had been able to spend so much time with each other, and this year - this year it was the other extreme.   
The time without Benedict had shown him that it wasn't working without him. He had noticed all the butterflies and his racing heart, his soft knees, and sometimes he had had the feeling, to fall head over heels in love with Benedict again.

Benedict winked at him, with a charming smile, bright eyes - and Martin lost track, how often he had just fall in love with Benedict again.  
He winked and smiled, and rubbed gently across Oscars belly.  
"Tell Ben what we did this morning."  
Oscar smiled and nodded.  
"We were shopping in... London. For the girl, which was here with her mummy - Matilda. Martin has bought something for Santa Claus, so that he can give her our present." He smiled.  
Benedict listened with a smile.  
"And what have we bought when we were back again?" Martin asked  
"We bought a Christmas tree!" He smiled to Benedict. "But he's still on the terrace with water, because he's thirsty, but he need to wait."  
"Is it a big Christmas tree?" Ben smiled.  
"Yes, a very tall one!" Oscar beamed.  
"How tall? As tall as you are?" Ben smirked.  
Oscar laughed and Martin grinned. The boy shook his head while he was laughing.  
"No, nonsense. Taller!" He grinned, and stretched his hand into the air.  
"Hmh, as tall as Martin?" Ben bowed his head.  
"No. The tree is taller than Martin." He streched his hand even more.  
"Oh... maybe as tall as I am?" Ben asked.  
Oscar bowed his head wit a smile, and then turned around to Martin, looked up with questioning eyes.   
Martin smiled.  
"Yes,... I think he's about as tall as Benny. Definitely not taller."  
Oscar smiled, nodded and turned his head back to the camera and to Benedict.  
"I'm looking forward to that tall Christmas tree." Ben smiled.

Martin smiled to Ben, stroked across Oscars belly, and muttered something into his hair.  
"What happened to tree when we bought him?"  
Oscars eyes lit up mischievously as he remembered it; he grinned broadly, and made thick hamster cheeks, before he blew out the air again.  
"The tree is very thick, and he got stuck in this machine, where he gets the net." He grinned broadly. "And the two men have pulled and dragged at him very long, before the tree came out again."  
Benedict laughed heartily and deeply, the image of it was just too good.  
"Honestly?"  
Oscar nodded wildly and grinned broadly.  
Martin grinned as well.  
"Yes. He doesn't look that thick, I mean he's not to thick for his size. It's really a lovely tree. Oscar had found him." Martin smiled at the end.  
Benedict had calmed down again, and winked at Oscar.  
"I'm looking forward to your tree, which you picked for us."  
Oscar smiled proudly.

Benedict rearranged his sitting position and ran his hand through his almost dry hair.  
"You're still in bed???", Oscar asked stunned.  
Ben had to yawn and then he nodded.  
"Hhmm, I've ben in the shower and I've eaten breakfast in bed. In New York it's still morning."  
"It's still creepy." Oscar said.  
Martin and Benedict had tried to explain it a few times, but it still didn't really make sense for him.   
"In New York it is shortly after 9 o'clock in the morning, that's why it is so hard to skype with him in the evening, darling - when you're going to bed, Ben is still at work. Sometimes we have been lucky, because he had had a little lunch break.  
"And when we get up, Martin?" Oscar asked.  
"Then Benedict it dep down in his dreams"   
Oscar sighed and nodded.  
"Okay."

Benedict smiled to the two. He bowed his head - he could watch these two all day long; he just loved to see them together.  
"I've a date with some colleagues, and I should get ready. It was lovely to see you two. Just one week and then I'm back home, open your calender packages, and the last one we will open together."  
Oscar bowed his head.  
Martin smiled.  
"It was great to see you too, sweetheart."  
"I love you, have a good day you two." Bens deep voice said lovingly.  
"We love you too, Benny. We wish you a great day, too, and we can hardly wait to fetch you up from the airport." Martin muttered with a warm voice.  
Oscar smiled gently and waved.  
"Goodbye" The little boy said softly.  
Benedict waved again, winked at him and then closed the video chat.

Martin hugged Oscar, pressed him a kiss into the hair and one on the cheek.   
Oscar snuggled against him.  
"It's after 3 pm,... you said you aren't tired, do you just wnat to rest with me a bit?" Martin smiled gently.  
Usually Oscar got up at 3 pm, when he had settled down to sleep, or wheny they both listen to a audiobook and rest.  
Oscar nodded with a smile.  
"Resting with you."  
Martin nodded smilingly, stood up with him, and closed the laptop.  
Oscar laid his head on Martin's shoulder, wrapped his arms around Martins neck and closed his eyes.  
They walked upstairs, where Martin let him down.

Oscar went to the bookshelf, where he searched a audiobook.   
He knew how the little CD player worked, Martin and he had done it together a few times, and now he could o it alone.  
Martin had crept into the cave under Oscars loft bed; equipped with numerous blankets and some pillows - now Martin knew where the second blanket from the living room was. He smiled to himself. It was cozy in here.   
Oscar had built it with Matilda two weeks ago.  
He lay down, crossed his legs, and laid one arm under his head.  
He heard the music of the audiobook: Rudolph.  
And shortly after that, Oscar crawled into the cave as well. 

Oscar laid down, put his head on Martins chest and his hand on Martin's belly.   
Martin smiled, wrapped an arm around Oscar, and the other hadn cupped Oscars.  
"Next week we get you a comfortable light for yours and Matilda's cave.“  
Oscar listened to his words, nodded with a huge beam, and then he listened to the story, which came out of the CD player.  
Both, Oscar and Martin had closed their eyes.


	3. Names

The last week without Benedict seemed to be even longer for Martin. The time seemed to have stopped - and Martin had the feeling that Christmas wasn't come closer. He had seen Benedict just too rarely this year, and he missed him really much. He could hardly believe that they were already for more than two years in a relationship. Everything had been so complicated at the beginning and then everything had become so easy with a snap.  
Benedict was his home and with him it was Oscar as well.  
The year had raced, and on the other hand, it seemed to have lasted forever.  
Today, one day before Christmas, he could finally give Benedict a cuddle.  
Today at 3.45 pm, Benedict would be with them again - London, Heathrow Airport - Terminal 2.

Oscar and Mart had eaten breakfaster together, and afterwards, Martin had organised and prepared a few things, while Oscar had played in front of the fireplace. Oscar hadn't the cave under his bed, in fact, he had made it even cosier with Martin, who had bought an old camping lamp and a light chain. They had installed both things under the bed. When one lay on the back, the small lights looked like stars in the sky.  
Oscar was happy and he looked forward to show Benedict the cave later.  
Shortly after Martin had begun to make a few phone calls, Oscar had left the room

When Martin had finished his phone call, he put the phone aside and looked for Oscar in the living room and in the kitchen. He couldn't finde his sone, probably he had gone upstairs to his room to play there.  
Martin walked to his advent calendar, which Benedict had sent him from New York - like the calenda Martin had made for Oscar, this calendar war equipped from Benedicthimself. It had been Benedict's early gift for their anniversary.  
He himself had sent Benedict every day a video or a picture of him and Oscar.  
Martin was looking for the little bag with the number 23, and when he had found it, he opened the bag.

Two filled chocolates with peppermint.  
A piece of paper - rolled up.

Martin smiled, opened one of the chocolates and put it into his mouth. While he was eating, he opened the small piece of paper and saw Benedict's handwriting:

  
**I can't wait to see you today. I love you!**   
**-The only reason for this note is that I wanted to remind you to**   
**pick me up from the airport today. ;-)! -**

 

  
Martin gulped down the praline, and chuckled.  
"I love you too, you mad man."  
He pinned the note on he fridge.

Martin left the kitchen, walked up the stairs and into Oscars room, who was busy with a puzzle of the fire brigade.  
When Oscar saw Martin in the corner of his eye, he put down the piece of puzzle he had in his hand. He looked up to Martin with huge, apologetic eyes and stood up.  
"I'm sorry." He said in hastily childlike voice.  
Martin bowed his head. He looked irritated.  
"Why do you apologise?" Martin asked softly.  
"I'm sorry, that I just went upstairs."  
Martin smiled and came to him; he stroked through Oscars hair.  
"You don't need to apologise for that, darling. Why did you go upstairs? You could have taken the puzzle down with you, love." Martin said gently.  
"I didn't want to bother you, because you were talking with someone."  
Martin smiled down to him.  
"Oh no, you haven't bothered me, you've been silent. And I could have gone into the kitchen. Incidentally, I need to apologise. We wanted to play together with the cars. I'm sorry, sweetheart - I haven't thought that the phone call would last that long." He ran his hand gently to Oscars hair again.  
Oscar looked up to Martin with astonished eyes.  
Martin smiled and squatted down to him; he stroked across Oscar's cheek and winked.  
"Everything is fine. You can play up here, or you can take your toys with downstairs. You don't bother me, and when I'm making a phone call, I could also leave the room. You don't have to stop playing. It's alright, there's no reason to apologise. I just wanted to ask you whether you want to bake Christmas cookies with me again. The box is empty, and I think, that Benedict and Santa Claus would like to eat a few cookies in the next few days."  
Oscars looked to Martin, and his gaze became more and more soft and euphoric again, until he nodded wildly.

Oscar walked downstairs with Martin, who had just put the puzzle a bit aside.  
Martin fetched up one of the chairs from the living room for Oscar, who had washed his hands in the meantime. He climbed up the chair, knelt down and looked happily up to Martin.  
"May I again knead the dough?"  
"You can, love."  
"Thank you. We need to make a lot of cookies, so that they're not eaten-up that fast."   
Martin grinned softly, and took out the flour and a spoon for Oscar.  
"That's true, we have eaten them up too fast. We shouldn't eat too much coockies."  
"But they're tasty." Oscar grinned.  
Martin smirked.  
"Everthing which is unhealthy is delicious." He put his forefinger on the measuring cup. " You can fill the measuring cup until you reach my finger with the flour."  
"I can do that?" Oscar asked with beaming eyes.  
"Yes, I'm here and help you." Martin smiled; he leaned down and kissed Oscar's head - the finger lay still on the same place on the measuring cup.  
The Christmas music was playing in the background, a soft light lit up the kitchen, and the fireplace crackled in the living room, and warmed up the house. The Christmas tree was still standing outside, where it had stopped snowing.   
The driveaway, the path and front garden, and the garden was full of snow. It had been snowing the whole week - just a bit. And then tonight it had been snowing massively. And more snow was announced for tonight and tomorrow morning.   
Just in time for Christmas. Perfect.

Oscar had come into the bedroom this morning for the first time. The first weeks he had he been waiting for Martin; he had been sitting on his bed, not even dared to touch one of the toys. He had waited until Martin had come to him to wake him up, with the intention to have breakfast with him. Then he had told that everything would be fine, if he just stood up and played in his room. And he had done it, every time when he had been awake before Martin.  
But today - this morning, he had been running into the bedroom; he had jumped into the bed to Martin, and had shaken him awake, to tell him very excitedly, that it had snowed.  
"Snow. It's snowing. There is quite a lot of snow. Martin, quite a lot of snow." He had repeated like a mantra.  
And when Martin had been awake, he had shown him with his hands how much snow would be lying outside.  
It had been 6 o'clock in the morning, when Martin had received the info that a lot of snow would be in the garden - so much: Oscar had stood up, had stroked across his own hair, to show him, that the snow was as high as he was tall.  
Usually they slept at least until 8 o'clock.  
It had been an exaggeration, what Oscar had shown him this morning - but nevertheless after a cuddling session, Oscar had dragged him out of bed at 6.30 am; he had dragged him outside, and Oscar had stood up to his knees in snow.

  
Oscar had put the ingredients together for the dough; he had been very concentrated with the tongue between his lips. He had filled cups, had weighed a few things - and Martin had cracked the eggs.  
A few things had gone wrong - the kitchen counter was full of sugar, flour and a bit of baking soda; but Martin hadn't been angry with him, and that had stopped Oscars worrying. And Martin himself had destroyed the first egg, it had slipped out of his hand, when he had put it out of the fridge - and of course it had hit the floor. Oscar had watched Martin with a smirk, while Martin had cleaned up the mess.  
The atmosphere had been very relaxed and so Oscar had spilled out a few cheeky words. He had bitten his lip afterwards, but Martin had grinned and then they had laughed together - and Oscars fast beating heart had calmed down quickly.

With Martin's help, Oscar had repeatedly rolled out the dough; until now they had filled three baking plates, probably they would be able to fill a fourth one. Actually they wouldn't have needed to make such an amount of cookies - Martin knew, Benedict's mother, as well as his own would each bring a big box with them to the Christmas dinner - like last year. And probably they would bring even more than in the last year, now that Oscar was with them.  
But one could know never have enough cookies in the house.

Oscar grinned to Martin, who pressed one of the cutter in the dough again.  
"You just cut out hearts!" Oscar grinned.  
"Keep quit, my friend,... you're just using the Yoda cutter." Martin laughed.  
"Yeah, because he looks very cool." Oscar grinned.  
He had chosen the Yoda cutter, when he had been on the Christmas market with Martin, Simon, Maureen and Matilda. Simon had been almost more excited about the Yoda cutter than Oscar, and so he had bought one as well.  
"The heart doesn't look as cool as Yoda." Oscar still grinned.  
Martin grinned and looked around; in fact the three baking plates were just filled with hearts and Yodas.  
"You can like your Yoda, but I'm in love,... so I take the heart." Martin smirked; he pressed the cutter several times very quickly into the dough. "You see, so much I am in love with Benedict." He winked at the grinning Oscar and breathed him a kiss on the cheek. "And I love you, too."  
Oscars grin became a smile. He hugged Martin tight, and buried his face into its sweater.  
Martin returned his hug lovingly.

 

Countless cookie cutters were lying unused on the kitchen counter. They had really just used the heart and Yoda for the four baking plates. Martin had used the heart the whole time, and he hadn't been aware of it until Oscar had addressed it. In his mind he tacked the note, that he was completely on withdrawal of Benedict.  
At the moment he cleaned up their mess and was preparing the chocolate icing for the cookies, while Oscar was sitting in front of the oven and watched the cookies.  
"Daddy?" He asked with a euphoric childrens voice.  
Martin almost let fall the plate he wanted to put into the dishwasher.  
His heart raced, pounded against his rib cage like mad - it freaked out completely. The ears rustled, his stomach tingled pleasantly, and a lump was in his throat.  
Oscar was here for almost two months, but so far he had named him as well as Benedict by their names. Benedict had been sometimes Ben or Benny as well, but he had been always just Martin. Oscar had never used the word daddy or a similar description - and until now he hadn't said I like you nor I love you. Until now he just kissed, he hugged, he smiled widely, his eyes beamed after an I love you from Ben oder Martin - but he had never returned it verbally.  
They hadn't told him how to call them - this was his decision, and it was fine with them, when he called them Ben and Martin, as long as he was comfortable with it, it was fine with Ben and Martin.  
His heart still freaked out, and it couldn't calm down, because Oscar spoke aagin.

"Daddy? Can we pack cookies for papa? Papa will be hungry, right daddy? He will be hungry after he had flown with the huge airplane." Oscar babbled happily, and turned his head to Martin.  
The feeling was indescribable - it was just indescribable what his daddy and Bens papa triggered. Martin gulped down the lump in his throat, tried to calm down.  
He put the plate into the dishwasher, rubbed over his damp eyes, and turned his head to Oscar. He smiled, his eyes sparkled even more - warmer, more hearty, more lovingly. He cleared his throat.  
"Yeah, um, yes! We can do this, sweetheart. I don't know whether... papa... will be still hungry after the fly, because he gets food during the fly, but I think I won't say no to a few cookies."  
"How many cookies may I pack for him, daddy?" Oscar asked smilingly.  
"Um, just take your lunchbox, which we have bought for the kindergarten, and fill it up. Then papa can eat a few cookies - and we can eat a few as well, while we are waiting for him." Martin winked gently.  
"Can I take Spencer with me?" Oscar asked, and looked back into the oven.  
Martin smiled and nodded.  
"Yes,... you can. We take your backpack with us, for Spencer and for the lunchbox with the cookies."  
Oscar nodded while he stared into the oven.

Martin looked down to him. He took a deep breath, before he cleaned up the rest.   
And when he was ready, he leaned against the kitchen counter and watched Oscar, who was looking into the oven with a fascinated look. The green eyes flickered across the cookies, the tongue licked over the lips, probably in anticipation of the cookies.  
Earlier they had nibbled from the dough, and he had given the second filled chocolate from Benedict to Oscar.

Martin looked down to his belly, smoothed the sweater on his belly, and inspected the part of his body.   
Thank goodness that Oscar had kept him fit with all his dancing and running and fooling around and the jostling - after his weeks of being completely shy and silent. Otherwise, he would probably not just living in a house with Christmas music, Christmas decorations and Christmas cookies, he also would look like Santa Clause.  
He hadn't shaved for the last few days - his hand rubbed across his beard. Benedict liked the beard, so he wouldn't shave until tomorrow. But his little tummy,... he looked down again. Maybe he should ask all the neighbors if he could clear all the snow in their driveways and front gardens and gardens - just for the good conscience for his little tummy filled with cookies. He hadn't put on weight, but it would soothe his conscience if he would lie naked in bed with Benedict later.  
This hot bastard still had a flat, well-toned stomach; Martin thought.  
And then he heard the ringing of kitchen clock and at the same time Oscars delighted voice.  
"Reaaaaadyyyy, daddy."

Martin's gaze wandered from his little tummy to Oscar and then to his watch on his wrist - in an hour they would  drive to London.  
Picking up papa.


	4. At the airport

Oscar had put Spencer in his backpack, as well as the lunch box with cookies - he zipped the backpack. With jeans, a blue hoodie and a green waistcoast, Oscar walked with Martin to the car.  
A few minutes ago, Martin had shovelled the the path and the driveaway clear of snow. He opened the door for his son, took his backpack and put him in. Oscar climbed into the car, and sat down in his seat - Martin smiled and fastened his seat belt. He winked at Oscar, shut the door and got into the car.  
"Now we pick up papa!" Oscar beamed broadly, and wobbled with his legs.

On the trip to London, it was quiet in the car - Martin had asked Oscar whether he was still excited as much as yesterday and this morning, but his son hadn't responded. He had been fallen asleep shortly after they had left Potters Bar. No wonder, Oscar had been awake pretty early today and he hadn't taken a nap, because of their baking. And not to mention the fact that Oscar hadn't wanted to sleep yesterday.

Oscar had woken up when Martin had parked, who unbuckled him at the moment. Oscar looked with sleepy eyes to Martin afterwards, and stretched out his tiny arms.   
Martin grabbed Oscars backpack, hung it over the right shoulder. Afterwards he picked up Oscar, kicked the door close with his foot, and pressed the sensor on the key to lock the car. The key disappeared into his jacket pocket.  
Oscar wrapped his arms around Martin's neck and pressed his face into the crook of Martin's neck. Just like Ben, Oscar needed a while to become really awake after waking up.

Martin strolled across the parking area with Oscar on his arm - the legs were looped around his tummy, the arms around his neck, and the face was still pressed into his crook of the neck; Oscar snuggled and cuddled with him closely.  
He crossed the parking lot with Oscar, walked into the airport - Terminal 2.   
It was shortly after 4 pm, Benedict had landed 15 minutes ago - but they still would need to wait a while, until Benedict would have all his luggage.

Martin stood in the arrivals area, still carried Oscar and kissed his hair.  
"Excited, darling?"  
"Hmh, very much." He muttered with his childrens voice against Martin's neck.  
Martin smiled and pressed a kiss on his head again. He could feel the drilling eyes in his back for a while now.  
"Papa is very excited, too. He looked forward to you very much." Martin murmured gently.  
"Honestly?" Oscar asked; he raised his head, rubbed his eyes and looked at Martin.  
"Yes, honestly. He said, that he can hardly wait to see you and to celebrate Christmas with you and to play with you and to snuggle with you."  
"Great! I am also looking forward to him." Oscar smiled.

Oscar looked around for while - and as well as Martin, he had the feeling that the passing minutes feel like hours, maybe even days.   
Martin wasn't an impatient person in general, but at the moment it was his biggest weakness - patience. He wanted to have his family finally together again and he wanted to enjoy Christmas with them.  
"Daddy?" Oscar asked, and ended Martins thoughts with that.  
Martin blinked a few times and turned his head to Oscar. He smiled softly, and his heart had begun to race again - and it already raced like mad, because of the anticipation to see Benedict in a few minutes. He was sure he would never get tired of hearing this word from Oscar.  
"Hmh, what's up, sweetheart?" He smiled gently.  
"May I ask papa whether he builds a snowman with me?" Oscar asked with a bowed head.  
"Ask him tomorrow, okay? He flew a pretty long time. It's exhausting, he will be tired and until papa has his luggage and we are back at home, we almost eat supper, darling"  
"But I may ask him tomorrow?" Oscar asked for permission with big eyes.  
Martin smiled and nodded,  
"Tomorrow you can ask him. Tomorrow, you two can decorate the tree together and build a snowman. Today, you can show him your cave, and I'm sure he would love to read a bedtime story with you."  
Oscar beamed and nodded widely - he was fully awake again.  
"Oh yeeaah my cave, but not our secret stash." Oscar grinned.  
Martin grinned softly and nodded.  
"Exactly, not our secret stash, otherwise he would found my Christmas gift for him, the one Santa couldn't get."  
Oscar grinned and nodded wildly.  
"Yes, and that wouldn't be good! But he can eat cookies today." Oscar smiled; he laid his cheek on Martin's shoulder. 

Martin hugged him tightly, hugged him protectively.   
People got picked up - there were wild greetings, kisses, hugs; it was loud, people streamed past them - all passengers of the flight that had landed before Benedict.  
"Why does it take so long. How long we need to wait, daddy? Can I eat a cookie?" Oscar complained.  
Martin smiled, and looked down at him.  
"Papa will be here in a few minutes, love. And you're right, it takes too long. We will eat a few cookies in the meantime. I need to put you down for that, otherwise I can't reach the backpack.  
Oscar nodded in agreement - and when Martin had put him down, he hugged his daddys legs, and waited for him to take him on his arms again.

Martin patted Oscars head after a few moments, who lifted his head, beamed at him and loosened the hug. He grabbed the box and Martin raised him up on his arms again.  
Oscar smiled at him and opened the box. He licked across his lips, and grabbed one of the hearts, which was soaked in chocolate. He put it in his mouth.  
"May I eat one too?" Martin asked smilingly.  
Oscar nodded with a smile; he chewed his cookie and took a heart with sprinkles out of the box. He gulped down his cookie, and held the heart in front of Martins mouth, who thanked him and snapped with his teeth. Oscar laughed and even more people look to Martin.   
Martin was glad that so far no one had addressed him, but he was sure, that a few people had taken photos of him in the last minutes.  
It was good that there was Amanda and their fans, who had made sure that so far no pictures of Oscar were floating through the Internet, at least no pictures of his face.  
Ultimately, they hadn't even confirmed it, that it was their son - but in the end, it was an open secret.  
Even the press had withheld; they had just printed a few speculations, bu no pictures of Oscar.  
However, there already had been pictures of Oscar in the internet, but they had been removed after Amanda and a lot of fans had asked the people to delete it - with the note that Benedict and he, for sure wouldn't like that - which was absolutely right.

After a lot of cookies had vanished into Oscars and Martins mouth, Oscar closed the box - Martin needed to chuckle.  
"That's a good idea, otherwise papa wouldn't be able to eat a cookie. And my bad conscience would become even bigger, that I've eaten so much, while papa was in New York."  
"I', sure he will look whether you have a big belly or not." Oscar grinned. "He has asked very often."  
Martin laughed and nodded.  
"Oh dear! I'm not sure if it is good, if he looks, Oscar."  
Oscar chuckled.

The next amount of people strolled with their luggage into the arrivals area of the terminal, and this time Benedict strolled with them as well.  
Martin's heart raced happily when he discovered Ben with the luggage trolley, which was fully loaded - the jacket hung over the handle. He wore a dark blue knit sweater, a scarf, and a very nice an thight lighter par of jeans.  
Their gazes met and across Benedict's face flickered a wide and happy smile when he saw Martin with Oscar on his arms.  
Martin beamed widely, the eyes sparkpled; his grey hair was a bit longer again, it was styled loosely; a beard, which was older than a few days; he wore dark blue jeans, a sweater and a jacket.   
His finger pointed in the direction of Benedict.  
"Look who's here." He mumbled into Oscars hair.  
Oscar turned his head in the direction in which Martins finger pointed. He saw Ben, who came to them.   
His eyes got big, and when he saw the beam on Benedict's face, he was no longer able to hold back anything. He waved euphorically and screamd loudly and enthusiastically through the arrivals hall.  
"Papaaaaaa!"

If someone in the terminal haven't seen Martin yet, if someone haven't stared yet - now they all were staring.

Benedict's stomach began to tingle, his heart was beating fast and pounded like mad against his rib cage - it freaked out completely.  
The 'Papa' was unexpected, but it was more than welcome. His gaze flickerd briefly to Martin, who gently winked at him.  
Ben parked the trolley next to Martin; the heart was still beating and pounding like mad, the stomach tingled pleasantly. He couldn't imagine a better welcome as the word papa out of Osca's mouth.  
Oscar beamed at him - Martin took the lunch box out of his hand. Oscar stretched out his arms to Benedict, immediately.   
Martin smiled and handed him over to his partner.

Oscar wrapped his arms around Benedicts neck, hugged him tightly and Ben replied his hug happily. He hugged him protectively and kissed Oscars temple. He was absolutely hapy to be back home again, with his family, and Oscars welcome had made it perfect.  
He had missed him terribly; and he had just seen him via Skype since he had moved in - it made him incredibly happy to hold him in his arms now.  
Oscar hugged him tightly; Martin had told him a lot about Ben, and he himself had asked a lot of questions as well - he had just seen him via Skype, but to have him here was much better, so much better - Oscar needed to ascertain beyond doubt.   
Martin had been right; Ben was absolutely great and Ben was really happy to see him.

Martin smiled to them; it was lovely to see them both like that.   
When Ben and Oscar loosend their hug, Martin came closer. He laid a hand on Benedicts upper arm, stroked gently with his thumb forth and back, and he laid the hand with the lunch box against Oscars back.  
"Welcome home, darling." Martin beamed up to Ben.  
Benedict looked down to Martin. He beamed and leaned down a bit, while Martin stretched up a bit.   
They gave each other a soft kiss.  
"Honey... " Ben smiled affectionately after the kiss." It's great to be back home."  
Oscar smiled to the two men and laid his cheek on Benedict's shoulder.  
Martin stroked across Benedict's upper arm.   
"Let's go home." Martin smiled softly.  
Benedict nodded, and Oscar had decided for himself that he wouldn't let go Benedict until he would go to bed tonight.  
Martin smiled again and then turned to Benedict's luggage trolley. He laid the backpack and the lunch box onto it, and then he strolled with Ben and Oscar through the terminal and outdors to the parking area.

Benedict carried Oscar on his arms across the parking area to Martins car, who stopped the trolley, pulled the keys out of his jacket pocket and opened the car and the trunk.   
Oscar beamed up to Benedict after he had let him down; he pulled at the door, got in the car and sat down in his seat. He looked expectantly to Ben, who fastened his seat belts, and stroked across his hair.   
Oscar still beamed: he hadn't said anything since he had been on Benedict's arm. He was just completely overwhelmed.   
Benedict smiled at him, then turned his head to Martin, who held up Spencer and the lunch box. Ben accepted both.  
"I'm right back." Martin smiled, and breathed him a kiss on the cheek.  
"Yes... " Benedict smiled, and was probably as overwhelmed as Oscar.  
It was just overwhelming to see Martin finally again, to be back home by his family agin, to see Oscar, to hear his excited and euphoric 'papa'. It was a thing he could listen to all day long - like he could listen to Martins voice all day.

Benedict turned his head back to Oscar, and reached him Spencer and the blue box - one could see a pirate with a sword on it.  
Oscar laid Spencer into his lap, and held the box up to Benedict again.  
"This is for you!"  
Ben smiled.  
"Honestly?"  
"Yes, daddy and I have made them for you today, papa." Oscar beamed proudly.  
Ben's heart was racing again - Papa and Daddy - it felt indescribably good.   
He beamed to Oscar, his eyes sparkled, and a warm and proud smile flickered across his face.   
He opened the box and discovered the Christmas cookies.  
"Oooh cookies, yummy. Thank you! Shall I give you a cookie, too?" Ben smiled.  
Oscar shook his head.  
"No! They're all for you. Daddy and I have already eaten a few while we have waited for you." Oscar smiled, and took his water bottle, which was standing in rear centre console.  
Benedict took one of the hearts.  
"Did you justmade hearts?" Ben asked smilingly, and put the heart with the chocolate icing and the colored sprinkles in his mouth.  
Oscar shook his head while drinking.  
"No, daddy had made just hearts." Oscar put the bottle back again. "I have made Yoda cookies and the sprinkles and the chocolate. But I just put hearts into the lunch box." He beamed at the end.  
"Very tasty your hearts,, especially the sprinkles and the icing." Benedict winked after swallowing.  
Oscar beamed proudly at him. And in the end he finally accepted one of the hearts Ben handed him.   
Benedict winked again, closed the door and then he got into the car with Martin, who had come back.

Benedict put the box into his lap, and a second heart landed in his mouth - this time with chocolate icing and chocolate sprinkles. He had eaten a lot during his fly back home, but he couldn't resist when it comes to Christmas cookies.  
Martin drove from the parking lot back on the road. Finally everything that had been missing the last few weeks and months was back again. Later, when Oscar would be sleeping, he could cuddle with Ben, he could kiss him senseless and he could make up for all the other things they had missed in the last months.  
Benedict turned his head to Martin after he had eaten the fourth cookie.  
"Just hearts?" He smiled gently, and put a hand on Martin's thigh.  
"Withdrawal."Martin responded gently.  
"Romantic old man." Ben said smilingly.  
Martin turned his head briefly to Ben and smiled at him charmingly - he put his hand on Benedicts, and give it a soft squeeze.


	5. Papa Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for my absence, but I got a bit unmotivated after all that work I have put into that long fic - all the research for information, locations, traveltime and all that things. Well, I got unmotivated because of the lack of comments. It's hard to keep translating, if no one tells me what's bad about the story, or what's good about it.  
> Reviews and comments would be very kind - no matter if good or bad, I appreciate them all.
> 
> Have fun with the next chapter. I will try to upload every day a new chapter.  
> Greetings Martin.

The sun had gone down, and on their way home it had begun to snow, just as forecast. The light of Benedict's and Martin's house lighed up when Martin steered the car into the driveway. The newly fallen snow crunched under the tires.   
Martin parked, turned off the engine, and looked to his partner.  
"Just take Oscar, I will take care of your stuff." He smiled gently.  
"We can help you." Ben said softly. "You don't have to do this on your own."  
"Everything is fine, Ben. Go inside with Oscar, you haven't seen him in a long time. I will bring your stuff inside. The old romantic guy will be able to carry a few bags." Martin winked, and gently patted Benedict's thighs."  
Ben titled his head, leaned over to Martin and squeezed a loving kiss on his lips.  
"Thank you." He muttered against Martin's lips.  
Martin nodded, stroked across Benedict's cheek, and then unbuckled himself.

Oscar had unbuckeld himself as well; he was waiting for Ben and Martin outside the car.   
He happily jumped to Benedict with Spencer in his hand, and pushed the other one into Benedict's big hand.  
Martin threw the keys for their house or the car to Benedict.  
While Martin was busy with Benedict's suitcases, bags, backpack, Benedict's jacket, Oscars backpack with the cookie box nd the water bottle, Oscar had dragged Benedict through hallway onto the terrace to show Ben the Christmas tree, which was still standing in a bucket full of water.

After that, he had taken Benedict upstairs into his room. He had shown him all things Martin had bought him or someone had gifted him. He finally pointed to the pirate ship, pulled it off the shelf and brought it to Benedict.  
"Simon, Maureen and Matilda gave it to me! It even can shoot, Papa." He smiled, and sat down on the floor to Benedict.  
"Can it shoot over anlong distance?" Ben smirked.  
"Yessss, a very long distance, I will show you." Oscar beamed.  
The little boy pointed to the cannon, took one of the small cannon balls and put it into the hole; he pushed a button and the ball flew through his room, out of the door and hit by chance Martin's leg, who had just walked past the open door.

Ben started to laugh and hold his belly.   
Martin turned his head around. He had felt the ball slightly, it hadn't hurt, the ball was too small. He grinned with a bag in his hand.  
Oscar had started to laugh as well after he had seen Martin's grin. Martin had told him not to shoot other people; he had told him that in a very serious voice, so it was absolutely forbidden - amd now, he had just hit Martin's leg with that cannon ball. But Martin's gentle grin had signalled him that it seemed to be okay this time. Martin seemed to know, that he hadn't done it on purpose.

"Why does the pirate captain shoot his own crew?" Martin grinned, and picked the cannon ball up frommthe ground.  
"Why do you put yourself in the way when our captain is attacking an enemy ship?" Ben grinned.  
Martin smiled, put a hand on one of his eyes and said:  
"I can't see properly. I got injured during the last capture. I apologize captain. I'm in the kitchen to make your dinner, captain."  
Ben grinned softly, Oscar grinned as well, and Martin rolled the ball back to them.  
"I forgive you, but only when you're making a hot choclate for me." Oscar grinned.  
"Aye Aye captain." Martin was standing in attention.  
Oscar was amused, and took the ball from the ground.   
Benedict grinned broadly over to Martin, who winked and left.  
Benedict stood up, closed the door slightly and smiled down to Oscar.  
"We shouldn't shoot that injured crew member again, we need him."  
"Yeah, zhen he won't be able to make hot chocolate." Oscar said.  
Benedict nodded.  
"Yes,... and then we have to make it. Annoying. " Ben winked with a grin.  
Oscar grinned and loaded the cannon again.

After they had played with the pirate ship for a while, and all the balls were collected in a little box again, Benedict pointed to the cave under the bed.  
"Who built that amazing cave?"  
"Matilda and I!" Oscar said.   
He ran over, moved the blankets a bit aside, so Ben could take look into it.  
Benedict crawled to the cave and looked into it.  
"This looks pretty comfortable."  
"Yes it is, and daddy bought that old camping lamp... and the starlights." He pointed at the bottom of the bed.  
"Has daddy installed the starlight?" Ben asked with a smile.  
"Yes, he has." Oscar smiled and squatted down like a frog. "He has sworn a lot it." Oscar whispered with a grin into Benedict's ear.  
Benedict grinned and gently whispered back.  
"Hmm, he swears a lot, mostly every day." He smirked, and pressed a kiss on Oscar's cheek.  
Oscar gently smiled at Benedict at pointed into the cave.

Benedict understood and crawled into the cave, followed by Oscar.   
The boy mischievously looked at Ben, lifted one of the pillows, pulled out a small box and took two biscuits out of it, which he had sneaked this afternoon. He had hidden the small box here when he had fetched up his backpack and Spencer. The little boy gave Ben one of the cookies, his grin was still mischievously.  
"But don't say a word to daddy." He winked like Martin.  
Ben took the cookie, he was lauhging. Incredible, this man had spent barely two months with Oscar, and had teached him his irresistible and charming wink. And one need to say one thing - Martin had done a great job. Oscar winked as charming and flirting as Martin.  
"I won't say anything. I will just enjoy the Yoda cookie with you. Thank you sweetheart." Ben grinned, and bit off one of the ears.  
Oscar grinned sweetly and bit into the cookie.  
The two ate the biscuits together, while Oscar babbled without a break. He talked about a lot of things Benedict already knew because of their skyping or phone calls with Martin. Nevertheless, he listened to him attentively, enjoyed the time with Oscar and once again he was absolutely overwhelmed by Martin's behavior.   
He knew how much Martin had missed him and how much he probably still misses him right now; Martin had told him during their last phone call two days ago, how much he was missed, that he could hardly wait to see him again, to hug and kiss him, to cuddle him and to hear his voice, he had told him, how much he was needed. And now, Martin stayed on the sideline, so that he was able to spent a bit of quality time with Oscar - real time without a laptop an thousands of kilometres between them.

While father and son were busy with all these stories from the past weeks, Martin hadn't just brought Benedict's luggage upstairs, he had also unpacked it. He had hung up unused stuff in the walk-in closet, and had put used clothes into the laundry basket or already into the washing machine. He had stowed away all the bath accessories and all the otherbstuff he had found in Ben's luggage.had found its way into place.  
Actually, hehated unpacking luggage; he rather packed that umpacked. He hadn't liked it as a kid, nor as a teenager, nor as a young adult, and he was sure, he would never like it.   
Back then, he had often left his luggage standing around for several days, sometimes longer than a week - until his mother has dropped out all the things in the middle of his room. He had always been very particular with clothes - he couldn't stand it when clothes lay on the floor or when they lay or hang crumpled-up somewhere, so he had always cleaned his room immediately.  
Benedict felt the same way, he also rather packed than unpacked luggage, but he didn't swear that much while doing it.  
But Martin had wanted to give him more time with Oscar, and he didn't feel the desire to watch his partner unpacking his luggage in the evening - there where much more greater things to do.  
After unpacking all the luggage, he had made dinner and setting the table with salad, bread, vegetables, butter and spread - and also with Oscars ordered hot chocolate.  
He walked up the stairs, put his hand on the door to the room and listendd to the babble.  
"Is it safe to come in or are there still cannon balls flying across the room?" He smirked, and slowly opened the door.  
Oscar peeked his head out of the cave.  
"It is safe!" He grinned over.  
"Jesus, I am a lucky one." Martin winked, and came into the room. "Dinner is ready darling, and hot chocolate is waiting as well."  
Oscar crawled ot of the cave, sprang up, ran over to Martin, hugged him briefly and then he ran downstais into the living room.

Benedict also crawled out of the cave; he stood up and looked at a smiling Martin.  
Ben took a fee step to his partner and pulled him in a firm hug. His lips found their way to Martin's temple, and kissed it with several gently small. The arms lay around Martin's neck.  
Martin sighed, wrapped his arms around Benedict's back, pushed him closer and closed his eyes.  
"Ben." Martin sighed, and pressed his face into Benedict's. "I've missed you so much, the last days have been horrible." He cuddled his face into the crook of Ben's neck.  
"I missed you too, Martin." Ben said softly. "When Oscar is asleep later, I won't keep my hands of you, is this fine with you?"  
"Absolutely, I agree!"  
"Great. I need to let you go now. You will have my full attention when the little one will be in bed tonight."  
"That sounds good, Benny." Martin muttered, and pressed Ben a kiss onto the neck.

The pair walked downstairs into the living room. Oscar was already waiting for them at the dining table; he smiled up with his legs dangeling from the bank he was sitting on. he changed his position, knelt down on then bank, so he woul dhave better access to the food on the table.   
"Why did it took you so long?" He asked smilingly.  
Benedict and Martin sat down.  
"Dad and I have cuddled a bit." Ben smiled to his son.

 

After the dinner, Benedict was able to enjoy the dinosaur book. Oscar and he lay on their bellies on the carpet in ground in front of the fireplace. Ben read while Oscar was listening interested as if he would hear it for the first time. He showed Ben every secret door in the book and grinned broadly as one could see the teeth of dinosaur - another one was moving his neck. And he also showed him a Edmont on every side of the book.   
Benedict had struggled with some of the complicated dinosaur names - Martin had grinned because of it; a while ago, he had just shortened all the complicate names, had make them more simple.

Oscar had stood up when they had reached the end of fhe book. He had been in the bathroom with Ben - brushing teeth, using the toilet. And afterwards he had changed into his sleeping clothes - a long red and black striped t-shirt with a dinosaur on it, andnone could read 'Mad World', he also wore a pair of grey pajama pants.  
Martin was kneeling in the middle of Oscar's room. His little boy hugged him closely, smiled at him, and them they exchanged a kiss on their lips.  
"Sleep well, sweetheart."  
"Yes." Lscar said happily.  
The boy hugged Martin again.   
And then he waved and crawled into the cave. He waited for Ben and the good night story.  
Martin stood up, smiled into to Ben.  
"Have fun you two. I'm waiting for you in the living room." Martin said softly.  
"Yes, I am right with you, darling." Ben smiled, and stroked across Martin's shoulder.

Martin smiled at him again, he left the room, while Benedict crawled intonthe cave to Oscar.  
Oscar handed a book to Benedict, who was lying next to him.   
The boy snuggled aginst Benedict, who gave him a kiss on the head, and then opened the book and began to read.

"On the rubbish dump of Schmuddelfing the Olchis live in their fuddy-duddy cave. Olchi-mum, Olchi-dad, Olchi-grandma, Olchi-grandpa, the two big Olchi children and Olchi-baby. Olchi-dad just takes a mud bath in his rusty bathtub. Olchi-grandpa trained his mice and toads, Olchi-mum and Olchi-grandma take care of lunch. They are kneeding dough for muddy Olchi-stinky pie.   
The two children want to take a trip today, they have fueled their dragon Firestool with a foul-smelling broth and climbing on his scaly back. Ready to go. Firestool roars like a broken vacuum cleaner and emits a few yellow smoke clouds..."

Martin had himself comfortable on the sofa. Two glasses and a bottle of red wine were standing on the table in front of the sofa.from the kitchen in the living room.   
Oscar had been looking forward to Benedict very much, which had probably been the reason why he had been awake very early this morning. And yesterday evening, he had been completely out of control, had come downstairs over and over again. At the beginning they had cuddled for a few moments, then there had been another good night story, the third time he had been thirsty. During the fourth time, he had just walked around the sofa and had hugged Martin again. And duringbthe fifth time, there had been a few serious and clear words by Martin - he would bring him into bed again, but this would be the last time, it would be more than enough now. Oscar had apologized in bed, he didn't want to make Martin mad with him, so he had stayed in bed and had tried to fall asleep - and like Martin had forcast it, he had been fallen asleep very quickly.  
Martin was completely fine with Oscar coming downstairs, when he couldn't sleep, whe he had had a bad dream, when he was afraid, when he was thristy - or other things like that. But yesterday, Oscar had done it to check up his limits - and with the fifth time he nad reached the limit. The first three times had been okay, Oscar really had needed him, but the last two had been fooling around and checking limits.  
Martin's serious and quiet words had been enough for Oscar to understand.  
A last sof kiss and the matter had been forgotten.

Martin opened his eyes on the couch again. Benedict was still upstairs, it confused him - he had seen that Oscar had chosen the Olchi book; it was a short story, theprobably could have read it a couple of times.  
He stood up, walked through the living room, went upstairs and stopped in front of Oscar's room.  
Silence.

Martin entered quietly.  
Oscar seemed to be in the cave, so he squatted down, pushed one of the hanging blanket aside and looked into the cave.  
Benedict was lying on his back, the book was restind on his belly.  
Oscar head was lying on Benedict's chest.  
He was asleep.  
And so was Benedict.


	6. Together

Martin titled his head when he saw his son and boyfriend heavenly asleep in Oscars's cave. A big smile flickered across his face. He squatted down in front of the entrance, raised his hand and ran it gently through Benedicts hair.   
"Hey" He murmered silently as he played softly with the strands of Benedicts hair.  
Ben turned his head to Martin, stretched it more to Martin's hand and its lovely caressing.  
Martins hand stroked to Benedicts cheek, the fingers caressed breathily across the stubble, the chin, and to the other cheek.  
Ben opened his eyes slowly - sleepy eyes wandered to the hand, that caressed him softly, and after that, his sleepy eyes wandered to the man, who gave him these soft caresses. A sleepy smile spread across his face when he saw his boyfriend's smile.

Martin winked and tipped with his forefinger against Benedicts nose.  
"Does the Olchis have made you asleep as well?" Martin whispered.  
He took the book from Benedicts belly, closed it and put it aside.  
Ben just looked at him with a smile and nod, while Martin gently rubbed over his belly.  
"Come on, sweetheart, hm? Stand up, otherwise your back will regret it in the morning."  
Ben nodded again; he slowly freed himself out of Oscars cuddling position and crawled out of the cave.  
He stand up, stretched himself and yawned; the hand ran through his hair and then across his eyes.  
Martin was still squatting on the floor; he eyed the nude skin which appeared between the beginning of the pullover and Bens jeans, when he stretched his body. For a short moment, he licked his lips, and then he crawled a little bit into the cave.  
He took Oscar, crawled backwards out of the cave and stood up with Oscar on his arms. The little boy hung loosely on his arms, he was still asleep, didn't notice anything that was going on right now. Martin laid him into his bed, laid Spencer into his arms, took off his socks and covered him with the blanket. His hand stroked over Oscars head.

Martin put the sock on the window bench, shut down the lights under the bed before he walked to Benedict, who was still standing in the middle of the room.  
Ben smiled at him, and Martin shoved him out of the room into the hallway. He closed the door carefully, and looked up to Ben.  
"There's wine downstairs,... do would like to go downstairs, or would you rather go to bed?"  
"I'm a bit more awake now,... I would love to go downstairs with you."  
"Okay, then let's go... " Martin smiled.

The two men went downstairs and turned off the lights in the hallway. Benedict sank onto the sofa; he swung his legs onto the coffeetable, and ripped the empty glasses off the table, that Martin was able to catch with an almost stunt, before it could hit the floor.  
martin looked to Ben, raised his eyebrow, and put the glass back onto the table before he sat down next to Ben.  
"Ooooops." Ben said.  
"I would say that your vision is still a bit too sleepy."  
"I thought there's enough space for my legs. Thank goodness, that it was still empty."  
"Yes, you muddler." Martin said, and softly pinched Benedicts belly.  
Ben smirked when he saw the slightly smirk of Martin. His partner bend forward, and poured wine into the glasses.   
Martin took both glasses and handed Benedict one of it - he raised his glass.  
"To a lovely remaining Christmas time for the three of us."  
"Yes,... as a family." Ben beamed sleepily.  
They clinked glasses and nipped at it.

Martin leaned back, turned his body to Benedict. He hold the glass of wine in one hand, and the fingers of his other hand caressed across Benedicts shoulder, were playing with the pullover.  
"Do you carry our little boy always into bed when he falls asleep during the bedtime story?" Ben asked softly.  
"Normally, he didn't fall asleep during bedtime stories I read to him or bedtime stories we dream up. He just falls asleep with audiobooks. I think, he was just too tired today. He was a bit out of control yesterday evening - he hadn't wanted to sleep because he was so excited to fetch you up from the airport. And this morning, he had woken me up at six o'clock; he had wanted to tell me that there's a lot of snow outside and that he wanted to stand up immediately. So we've been outdoors at six thirty. Well, then a bit later we've made cookies, there was no bedtime or a rest during midday - he had just slept in the car, on our way to fetch you up. And then he was totally excited again. I would say it was a pretty tough day for him." Martin smiled and played with Benedicts pullover.  
"I agree, especially when he had been awake this early. Thank you by the way,... the remaining evening with him was lovely."  
"You don't have to thank me for that, darling. I've spent so much time with him,... and you two, you have just seen each other via Skype. He had looked forward to meet you in person very much." Martin whispered softly, and breathed a soft kiss on Benedicts stubble, before he nipped at the wine again.

Benedict had closed his eyes during the kiss. He smiled, opened them again, and laid his free hand onto Martins upper leg.  
"Do you have wanted to suprise me,... Daddy?" Ben asked with a smile.  
Martin raised his head, looked at Benedict with warm and beaming eyes - he shook his head.  
"No,... not really Papa. When we have phoned the last time, I haven't known it. He had called me Daddy yesterday, and had asked me if we could take some cookies with us for Papa. He said, that you probably will be hungry after such a long fly."  
"To be honest I can't get enough of this word." Ben beamed.  
"It's the same for me. It's an awesome feeling, everytime he says it."  
Ben nodded in agreement, stroked across Martin belly and chest and laid his hand on the stubble, that was almost a proper beard.

Martin closed his eyes with pleasure, leaned the cheeck into Benedicts hand; he sighed and enjoyed the feeling of Benedicts soft touch. He had missed it so much.  
Bens voice pulled him out of his dreamy state - his voice was soft and a bit amused.  
"You have taught our son your flirty and charming wink - is there anything else you have taught him, since he's here?"  
Martin laughed and shook his head.  
"No, it should be enough." Martin grinned ironically. "At some point in his live, he will need it."  
Ben laughed as well, and shook his head in amusement.

Martin smirked, bend forward to Ben, kissed his neck behind the ear, rubbed his nose across the spot, before he kissed his temple.  
Bens laughing ebbed away completely; he closed his eyes, purred deeply. He titled his head a bit, wanted to give Martin more space to kiss; he needed to supress a moan when Martin bit him softly into his neck. The teeth nibbled at his neck, the lips kissed it softly, the tongue licked gently across his ear.  
Martin whispered something into his ear.  
"It's fantastic that your back home. I can't put it into words how much I've missed you, Benny."  
Ben shivered with a warm feeling in his belly - he shivered because of Martins caresses and words. And when he opened his eyes, Martin looked at him with his charming smile and his blue beaming eyes.

They slipped closer to each other, closed their eyes with every millimetre a bit more, until their lips met breathily. They kissed each other softly, lovingly and slowly. Martins hand slipped into Bens hair; Benedicts hand, Benedicts thumb caressed across Martins bearded cheek. The hand in Bens hair fondled the back of the head. Ben was melting away in his hands - he knew exactly what to do, he knew exactly which button he need to press to make Ben putty in his hands. He had pressed that button a while ago, when he had licked his own lips, when he had smiled at him charmingly.

Ben moaned into the Kiss when Martin sucked at his lower lip, when he nibbled at it, when he bit into it, and when he involved him into a loving french kiss.  
Their tongues played softly with each other, explored each other carefully.   
Their kiss got more passionately with each passing second - until Ben and Martin were snogging wildly on the sofa, each one of them still their glass of wine in his hand.  
Bens hand had slipped into Martins hair, his hair was a mess, as well as his own.  
They broke apart, were panting - and they both took in deep breathes.

Martin looked at Ben, his pupils were black and lustfully; he licked across his lips, took Bens glass of wine and put their glasses onto the coffee table.  
He licked his lips again - it drove Ben mad, a good and positive mad; as well as this cheeky charming smile and wink.  
"I would say the wine will be fine without us. The bedroom can offer something better."  
Ben didn't need a second order; he smiled, stood up and reached hishand out to Martin.  
His partner smiled, took his hand and stood up with Benedicts help.  
He was just able to switch off the light before Ben dragged him out of the living room.

They stumbled upstairs while they were snogging; Ben had pulled the shirt out of Martins trousers; and Martin had gotten rid of Bens pullover. They stopped their snogging, tried to be a bit less noisy. Martin shoved his partner into their bedroom. He pushed the door quietly into the lock, and dropped Bens pullover, who was busy with the buttons of his shirt.  
Martins hands opened Bens belt agitated, an in the same movement the button of the trousers.  
Their tongues were involved into a new hot french kiss, while Ben opened Martin's shirt blindly, until he shoved it from Martins shoulders. His hands massaged their way down Martin's spine.  
Martin cuddled against him, pushed Bens trousers downwards, and let his fingers caress Bens buttocks.

Just before they were kneeling in the bed, both trousers hit the floor. They kneelt in front of each other in boxershorts and t-shirt. Martins hand drove into Bens hair, pulled him closer, and his lips involved him into a new kiss.  
Their lips were already swollen from their kissing and their beards.  
Ben returned the kiss, his hands drove under Martins t-shirt at the back, pushed it upwards.  
Martin broke apart, lifted his arms, and a second later the black t-shirt sailed to the ground.

Ben pushed Martin down onto the mattress; he sat between Martin's tucked up legs, his hands caressed with a soft pressure across Martins upper body, across the collarbone, across the slightly hairy chest, down to the soft littly tummy. His fingers caressed along the seam of the boxershorts, before the hands caressed their way upwards over Martins warm skin.   
Martin purred with pleasure, shivered with goosebumps - and when Bens tongue licked across his left nipple, a moan escaped his mouth. He laid the back of his hand over his mouth. Jesus, they couldn't be rampant like a few month ago, they needed to stay less noisy.  
Ben smirked when he saw Martins try to surpress the loud noises - and he started with his caresses, with the real caresses. His tongue circled Martins nipples, the teeth nibbled at them, the lips sucked at them until Martin whined against the back of his hand. After that Bens tongue licked a wet and hot trace downwards to Martins little tummy, kissed it exhaustiv.

Martin rolled his eyes behind closed lids; he bit into the back of his hand, clawed the other hand into the blanket, his tucked up legs were alredy shaking. He was really horny - he hadn't felt ben like this for a while now. He moaned against his hand, the shorts was bluged obviously, showed a wet spot.  
"Oh god, Ben! Fuck, what are you doing to me?!"  
Ben smiled against Martins tummy, kissed Martins twitching erection through the shorts. Martin moaned again, raised his hips to Benedicts mouth.  
Bens lips kissed Martins tummy again, his teeth bit softly into it.  
"Jesus, considering that you have eaten so may coockies, you are as hot as before I left." Ben said hoarsely against Martins tummy, kissed it afterwards.  
"Fuck!" Martin moaned, that compliment made him hornier, and he also got red cheeks and ears from it.

Martin swallowed, took the hand off his mouth, and grabbed Benedicts t-shirt with both hands. He took it off with the help of Benedict. Ben threw it away, smiled at Martin with a wink - the shy redness of his compliment was still on Martins face.  
Ben raised an eyebrow, pushed Martins shorts downwards, until they were lying at the end of the bed.  
"I think today we skip the teasing." Ben winked.  
"Hmh,... I already could start with begging and pleading."   
"I can't hear it." Ben teased with a flirting voice.  
"That's teasing, Ben! Come on, Ben. Please. In the bedside drawer is a new bottle with lube. Just take the fucking lube out of the drawer. I would love to feel your fingers... " He tugged at the seam of Bens short. "... and something else as well." Martin said with an aroused begging but ordering voice.  
Ben raised his eyebrows and wobbled them.  
"Oh,... a new one? What happend to the old one?" Ben asked with a flirting voice, and took the bottle out of the drawer at the same time.  
"You haven't been here for along time, so I needed it for some fun just with me. And the last bit was needed during our last phone sex." Martin raised his eyebrows, wobbled with them, and then he winked.  
"I woul say it's time for some fun together." Ben said and opened the lube, while Martin already spread his legs as far as possible in anticipation.

Just to be on the safe side, martin laid his hand on his mouth again, the other hand slipped down onto the blanket, and when he felt Benedicts first finger around and in his entrance, the fist surpressed the loud pleasurable moan. He closed his eyes, moved his hips impatiently. He rolled his eyes behind closed lids, when after a few thrusts and surpressed moans and purrs, a second finger was added.  
Ben rubbed across his prostata, scissored him, his teeth nibbled at his tummy, the tongue licked over it, and the lips kissed his tummy.  
Martin clawed the hand into the blanked as if his life would depend on it. He pressed the head into the pillow, he moaned against the fist in his mouth - he took the fist away for a few moments.  
"Fuck Ben! Jesus,... that's... Fuck, it will be over in no time. Sorry... " He moaned lustfully. he moaned again, loudly, not surpressed by his fist. "God, Benny... in comparison to this here, my alone time was absolutele not satisfying." He moaned hoarsely, and he bit his lip before a next loud moan escaped his mouth. "Ben!"  
He shut down his head coompletely.

Ben murmured something against his tummy - it would be the same for, he wouldn't be able to hold back anything for a longer time. At least Martins dizzy head had heard that. Three fingers, which had caressed him almost to his orgasm vanished. He sighed, wanted to plead and beg immediately. He wanted Ben to go on with it, but he couldn't form the words . he was to busy with remembering how to breathe and how to claw the blanket.   
He could feel that Benedict sat up, the mattress was moving, and then he could feel Benedicts warm body on his own naked body - he could feel Bens erection at his entrance, that he slid in slowly and softly.  
"Ohhhh,... Jesus, that's great." Martin raved.  
Benedict moand into Martins ear, his lips kissed the ear, his hips began to move - and Martin searched without a hestitation for a rhythm with Ben. He enjoyed Bens lips on his neck, the teeth nibbled at it. Ben licked across his neck, kissed his chin, wrapped his arms around Martin.   
Martin wrapped his legs around Bens hips, pressed him closer, and they found a passionately loving rhythm.

They kissed each other passionately and lovingly.  
And Martins hands ran across Benedicts naked back, acorss the neck, the butt, the grabbed the buttocks, the fingers fondled, scratched.  
They were both sweating, and goosebumps make them shiver.   
They loved each other closer to their orgasm.  
The stimulation of Benedicts erection and the stimulation of their belly on his own erection were enough to make Martin cum in no time.  
He broke the kiss, panted and gasped. He arched his back, felt that he was cumming hard between their bodies. He murmured a gentle and loving Benedict while he looked at his handsome partner.

Benedict was cumming after his last thrust, after he had felt Martins orgasm around his erection and between their bodies. He was cumming hard between their bodies, panted, sweated and had his eyes locked with Martin's. He murmured Martin's name over and over again, and send them both through their orgasms.  
He felt Martin's shivering legs. His lips distributed little soft kisses on Martins sweaty front, temples and cheeks, on his nose and cornes of his mouth, along the jaw and the chin - and finally a few kisses were distributed on Martins lips, who sighed and purred deeply.

Martin wrapped his arms around Ben, pressed him closer - lovingly, softly, firmly.  
They hold each other for a long time, murmured loving words into the ears. How much they have missed each other. How happy they were to be finally reunited. How much they loved each other; pet names and other loving words.

 

A shower later, they were lying in bed with a boxershorts.   
Martin rolled up like a tiny ball. He laid on his said, Ben's arm were wrapped around him from behind, hold him safe in his arms.


	7. Christmas Arrangements

Like the guy from the news has forecast it, snow had fallen the whole night. The snow hadn't melted away, instead it had covered the shovel cleared footpath with its white cold powder.   
They had have a cosy and extensive breakfast this morning, the fourth candle was burning on the Advent wreath, and Martin and Ben had brought the Christmas tree in their living room. They had freed him from the net, and with a lot of work they had managed it to put the Christmas tree properly into the Christmas tree stand. At first the tree hadn't wanted to slid in the stand, and then he looked several time like the Leaning Tower of Pisa.   
Afterwards Martin had cleared all the mud and dirt, and after he had brought all the Christmas tree decoration into the living room, he was trying to wrap the fairy lights around the Christmas tree.  
Benedict and Oscar were standing in front of Oscar's Advent calendar.  
Today he would be able to oben the last pouch, the twenty-fourth one - this time with Benedict.

Oscar was totaly excited, was fiddling at the pouch to finally open it. He pulled out a big chocolate Santa. He held him in front of Benedicts face.  
"Father Christmas! Can I have a bit of it now, Papa?" Oscar beamed with big happy eyes.  
He knew, he wasn't allowed to eat to much candy in between meals - but the head of Santa probably wouldn't be too much.  
Ben squatted down next to his son, he nodded, and waited for Oscar to open the foil. He helped him with breaking the head from Santa's body, and handed it back to Oscar.  
"Shall we put the rest of him into the pouch again?" Ben smiled while Oscar was shoving the whole chocolate head into his mouth - the eyes were beaming and he nodded.  
Ben grinned, wrapped the foil around the rest of Santa and put it back into the pouch.

Swearing words were penetrating out of the living room. The fairy light brought Martin to the verge of despair. All the different Christmas balls were already lying on the sofa, just the 'fucking' fairy light, as Martin has named it sweetly, didn't want to do what he wanted to do it.  
Oscar was grinning while he chewed the chocolate; Benedict returned the big grin.  
"Shall we check if we can give Grumpy-Daddy a helping hand?" Ben smirked.  
Oscar swallowed the last bit of the chocolate, wiped is mouth clear with the back of his hand and nodded.  
"Yes, we will go to Daddy and help him." He said, and dashed through the hallway into the living room, with his grey sweatpants and the green dinosaur t-shirt.

The fireplace was crackling, music was playing out Martin's beloved record player, and Martin himself was stuck under the Christmas tree, just his bum was raising up in the air.  
"We will help you, Daddy." Oscar announced.  
He laid down onto the floor, watched Martin - and when he had slipped under the tree, the fairy light started to shine.  
"Already done with it, sweetheart. But thanks." He turned his head to his son, smiled at him.  
"Nice view." Benedict's deep voice was to hear in a seducing way - and Martin could feel Benedicts caressing hand on his butt.  
"Ben!" Martin admonished.  
Ben just grinned an dtook the hand away.  
Oscar crawled backwards as well as Martin, who looked at Ben with a raised eyebrow and serious eyes, but one could see the amused twitching right corner of his mouth.  
Ben smiled peaceable at him, breathed a kiss on his head, and his voice whispered something into Martins ear.  
"Maybe I talked about that lovely Christmas tree with the fairy light."  
"Of course, darling - but why haven't you told me earlier that you fancy Christmas trees and that you love to flirt with them?" Martin whispered back with an amused voice. He kissed Benedicts ear. "I'm in the kitchen." He said with a normal loud voice.  
Oscar was already unpacking the Christmas balls and decorations - slowly and carefully.  
Martin winked at Ben, stroked across the jumper, and then he walked into the kitchen.

Oscar and Ben stayed in the living room.  
Oscar decorated the lower part of the Christmas tree, darted out his tongue every now and then. He was slowly - for a start, it wasn't that easy to bring the loops over the branches, and on the other hand, he didn't want to break one of the balls. Presumably, he wouldn't get punished for it, he thought for himself, but anyway, he didn't want to destroy the lovely shining red and golden balls.  
One of the balls slid from the top through the branches, but it got stuck undergrowth branches at the bottom.  
Benedict breathed in happily, he bend down and picked up the ball. And after the second attempt, the golden ball found its place.  
The balls were slightly different in their look; there were small balls, bigger balls, some of them had snowflakes on it, other ones were shiny, some of them dull.

A bit later, Benedict hadOscar on his arm, had lifted him up. The tree wasn't that much decorated at the top - Ben had done it very slowly, had mostly handed new balls to Oscar. He wanted that Oscar was able to decorate as much as possible of the Christmas tree, because he had never been allowed to do it beforehand.  
Oscar was hanging safely in Benedicts right arm, and Ben was holding the box with balls in his left hand - and in this box was also the tree topper.  
Martin stretched his head into the living room.  
"Hey... " He said with a warm voice.  
Ben turned his head around, Oscar hung up the almost last ball with concentrating eyes.  
"I also couldn't imagine something better than to celebrate Christmas with you and Oscar,... and I love you very much as well, Benny." Martin beamed to Benedict, and waved with the small chocolate Santa and a note - he had just opened the last pouch of the Advent calendar Benedict had sent him.  
Ben smiled lovingly and winked before Martin disappeared with a soft smile.

Martin was busy in the kitchen, was preparing a few things for the lunch and the dinner today, as well as a few things for tomorrow.   
Tomorrow afternoon the house would turn into, well whatever it will turn into. Tomorrow a lot of family members would come over - it wasn't clear how to fit them all on one table.  
His mother Philomena and his stepdad James would come over, as well as Wanda and Timothy, then his brother Jamie with his wife, and his brother Tim with his wife as well - and the four daughters (in summary) of his two brothers. His sister Laura and his brother Benedict wouldn't come over this year. Laura was on vacation with his family, and so was his brother Benedict with his family.

 

Oscar and Ben had changed their clothes - at least they had changed into proper trousers, had slipped into their winter jackets, hats, scarves and gloves. They were standing in the garden, were building a snowman.  
Oscar had waited with his question until this morning and Ben had agreed - he had been very excited as well.  
The first two big balls of the snowman were already ready.

Martin had come to the living room, had changed the record on the record player.   
He loooked into the garden.  
The sky was full of bright thick clouds - it wasn't snowing anymore, but the snow in the garden was enough to build a huge snowman family.  
He bowed his head, his hands were in his trouser pocktes, and he watched what was happening outside with a beating heart.  
Oscars nose was already red and the cheeks glowed red, too. Bens face was red as well. The fun was written all over their faces.  
Oscars eyes shone with excitement, his kiddy laugh was to hear every now and then. He dashed through the garden and the snow, rolled with Benedict the snow-head of the snowman, and watched Ben with a happy face, when he set the head on the snowman's body.   
The first part of the snowman was ready, now he needed personality - a face, a hat, a scarf. All the things they needed were already with them. Martin's scarf was one of the victims - Ben had argued, that Martin was mostly wearing and using one of his scarves.

Martin pulled out his smartphone, opened the camera function and the door to the garden. He filmed both of them, while Oscar was on Benedicts arm, sticking the carrot-nose into the snowman's face.  
Oscar saw him afterwards, waved with a smiling face, waved like he wanted to say: Please come to us, Daddy.  
Martin stopped the record.  
"I'm right with you. I just put on some shoes and my jacket."  
Oscar beamed and nodded, and turned around to the snowman again.

Martin walked into the hallway, put on some shoes and slipped into his jacket. And before he walked to Ben and Oscar, he sent the video with a text to Benedict.  
The snowman beamed at him, Ben and Oscar.  
"Aww great,... it's my high." Martin grinned and wrapped an arm around the snowman.  
Oscar grinned, Benedict laughed.  
"Do you like him?" Oscar asked curiously.  
"He looks very handsome." Martin smiled and walked to Oscar.  
He squatted down, pulled his son into a hug, kissed his cold cheek and whispered into his ear.  
"Shall we lather Papa with snow?"  
Oscar cuddled himself into Martins warm hug, grinned against his cheek and nodded.  
"Okay, here's the plan. I knock him over and hold him in position, and you can soap him."  
"Deal!" Oscar grinned, and gave him kiss on the fresh shaved cheek, before he broke apart.

Benedict had been busy with decorating the snowman with the hat, and now he looked sceptically to Martin, who walked torwards him.  
Martin smiled lovingly, wrapped his arms around Bens neck, hugged him tidely and innocently. The lips kissed Benedicts neck at the jaw, the nose rubbed across the spot.  
"I have the feeling, I can't really trust you right now." Ben said doubtfully.  
"Why? I just want to cuddle you,... just relax sweetheart."  
The eyes were already closed; he enjoyed Martins hug and the soft kisses let him sink deeper into that hug. But the insecure feeling just stayed in his stomach.  
Oscar already tiptoed in front of them; he watched his parents, wanted to remind his daddy that they had wanted to knock him over. But he didn't need to, because his daddy gave his papa a last soft kiss, and then the hands caressed across the shoulders to papas chest - he pushed him easily backwards.

Benedict had been so relaxed that he hadn't been able to stop the fall. He just fell backwards into the snow after a really harmless push.  
He lay on his back next to the snowman laughing.  
"I knew it! Something had been rotten in the state of Denmark." He laughed and recited a phrase from Hamlet.  
He wanted to stand up but both, Martin and Oscar, were attacking him.  
Martin jumped on his lap, made himself as heavy as possible, pinned him down, held his arms next to the body. Oscar let the white cold powder flutter harmless onto Benedicts face.  
Benedict still laughed, tried to fight back but Martin used all of his power and strength to pin him down - he luaghed as well and motivated Oscar to do it properly.  
"You two can go into the bathtub - just soap his face and his hair with all the snow." Martin grinned; his voice was hasty and wheezy - it was exhausting to pin this man down properly.

With Martins permission Oscar started properly.  
The beanie was pulled off, snow was landing in huge amounts in Benedicts hair and face.  
Benedict laughed, struggeld with his legs and arms.  
But his boyfriend and son hadn't any mercy with him. And Martins strength didn't seem to die. But maybe the strength died slowly, and he just didn't notice it, becaus his own strength to fight back faded. The laughing was exhausting as well; he began to beg.  
"Mercy,... please! Please, have pity with me. Pleeeaase."  
Oscar stopped for a moment, had laughed with Martin the whole time. Ben was freezing, but as cold as he felt, the laughs of Martin and Oscar melted his heart and made him a warm tingling tummy.   
Oscar looked to Martin, who shook his head, and so Oscar went on with a wide grin.  
"You can do better, Benny."

The hair of his boyfriend was soaked wet, the face red like a tomato, the eyes were shining with absolut happiness and fun. He knew for sure that Ben was freezing, but he saw as well that Ben was still having a lot of fun.  
"I wiff... " Ben started, but one couldn't hear the 'will' because of the snow, Oscar pressed onto his face. he shivered, started again. "I will cuddle with you two if you stop."  
Martin raised one hand to give Oscar a stopping signal.  
"Stop darling. Papa said something about cuddling."  
Oscar dropped the snow next to Bens head, grinned to Martin and down to Ben.  
"We will cuddle if we stop?" Oscar asked.  
Ben nodded hastily.  
"Scout's honour?" Oscar asked again.  
"Absolutely absolutely. Scout's honour! We will cuddle, we three,... a verry long time. As long as you two want to cuddle."

Martin and Oscar bowed their heads, looked at each other.  
"What do you think?" Will we agre to his offer?" Martin smirked.  
Oscar grinned and nodded widely.  
"Yeeees. Let him free."  
Oscar grinned to Martin.  
"Okay,... then you two will go into the bathtub, I will get ready our lunch, and afterwards we will cuddle."  
Ben sighed in relief; Oscar nodded with a beam, bent down, kissed Benedicts cheek and stood up. He waved a goodbye to the snowman and then he walked to the terrace; he wanted to go to the bathroom to pick a few things that he wanted to have in the bathtub.

Martin looked after him, saw that Oscar jumped a few times on a mat that was lying there to get rid of all the snow.   
He turned his head to Ben again, who was sitting now.  
Martin bowed his head, stood up and bent down to him. He stroked softly through the wet and cold hair, reached his hand down to him.  
"Come here, darling." He said gently.  
Benedict laid his hand into Martin's, got up and a short moment later he felt Martins warm hands on his glowing cheeks.  
"Everything alright with you?" Martin asked with a smile.  
"Yes, I am fine, honey." Ben smiled, and wrapped his arms around Martin. "How long do you would have let me suffer? He asked, and felt Martins warm lips on his own, they murmured something against his lips.  
"Not that long,... I know you well enough to know when to stop. I wouldn't have go to far, Benny." He kissed him tenderly. "You looked like you still would have a lot of fun." Another fond kiss. "I would have stopped early enough, sweetheart. I don't want to torture you." Martin smiled softly, caressed Bens cheek with his thumbs, and stole a last affectionately kiss. "Let's go inside, and get you out of these wet clothes."

Ben had closed his eyes enjoyable during every kiss. A few sighs had left his mouth. Now he cuddling himself into Martins warm hug.   
"Hmh, I know, Martin. I know." He murmured and bent down to cuddle his face into Martins crook of the neck.  
Martin cringed for a moment because of that ice cold face and the wet cold hair.  
"Is there something special during bathtime?" Ben mumbled.  
"No, not really. He loves the bathtub, especially with a lot of foam and a lot of different toys, buckets and cups and a water gun. We have agreed, that he can pick a few of them but not all, and that he's not shooting with the water gun through the whole bathroom.  
Ben nodded and broke apart slowly.

They smiled at each other, hugged each other again, and then they walked back to the terrace and cleared their boots.


	8. The Bathtub and the Fireplace

Both men had slipped out of their shoes and jackets; Martin had hung up Bens beanie for drying, and had followed him upstairs. Martin had gone into the bedroom and Benedict into the bathroom to his son Oscar.  
The boy stood with a happy beaming face in front of the bathtub, had undressed himself and wore just a bathrobe right now.  
Ben walked to him, stroked over his head and turned on the water.  
Oscar grinned, came to Ben, who sat down on the edge of the bathtub.  
"You will be warm again, any time soon, Papa." Oscar smiled softly.  
"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it, I don't wont to be an icicle." Ben winked, and laid his hands on Oscars shoulders.  
The boy nodded, then bowed his head.  
"Can I have a bubble bath?" He asked kindly with a smile.  
"You can." Ben smiled back.   
He loosened his hand, turned his body to the bathtub and took a bottle, whose liquid should produce the bubble bath. He poured a bit of it into the bathtub.  
Oscar came closer, looked into the bathtub and watched the process. And while he was watching, he enjoyed his Papa's hand in his hair.

While the water was filling up the bathtub, while Oscar watched the bubble bath process, and while Ben caressed Oscars head and hair, Martin joined them. He brought fresh and warm clothes with him, for his boyfriend and his son. He laid Benedict's sweatpants, t-shirt, pullover and socks onto the laundry basket - and Oscar's sweatpants, an undershirt, a pullover and socks onto the sideboard next to the washbasin.  
Ben looked up, his eyes were watching Martin, who smiled at him, and walked towards him.  
The hand stroked through Bens wet hair, after that softly across the cheek - his eyes were shining warm and lovingly when he bent down to kiss him warm and lovingly.  
Ben had closed his eyes; he surpressed an enjoyable sigh, but one could read all over his face how much he had enjoyed the kiss.  
Martin smiled, bent down again, and pressed a kiss on Bens temple. Aftwards he bent down to Oscar and kissed his head.  
"Have fun you two." He murmured.  
After a last wild nod from Oscar and a gentle smile from Ben, Martin left the bathroom.

In the meantime Ben was undressing himself, while Oscr sat down carefully.  
Ben clothes hit the floor; he rubbed his cold hands, rubbed across his cold nose, and then he stepped into the warm water.  
He sighed when he felt the warm water around his skin. He sat down slowly, looked to Oscar, who smiled happily at him.  
"Daddy isn't as slender as you are - at the tummy."  
Benedict laughed and watched Oscar.  
"Hmh, because daddy loves to eat; he can't hold back himself."  
"Yeah, daddy loves food, to be grumpy, sleeping, cuddling and playing. And sometimes he eats while cuddling or playing, sometimes even when he swears and when he's grumpy." Oscar grinned sweetly.  
"So to say, daddy eats always, despite he's asleep." Ben grinned.  
"Maybe he dreams about food." Oscar grinned cheekily, and ran his hand through the bubble bath.  
"That's possible." Ben laughed with a warm and deep voice.  
Oscar still grinned.

Ben took two coloured cups from a little basket on the bathtub edge. He filled one with water, emptied the cup over Oscars shoulders.  
"Do you have been in the bathtub with daddy since you're here?"  
"Hmh, but not every time. Sometimes daddy is just sitting in front of the bathtub." Oscar smiled, and took the other cup. He filled it with water and looked to Ben. "Bend your head down, papa."  
Ben bowed his head, stopped pouring water over Oscars shoulders, and bent his head down as Oscar has told him to do. A few seconds later he felt the warm water on the top of his head.  
"Thanks." Ben murmured after the third time - the warm water had done him good.  
"You're welcome." Oscar smiled, and put the cup aside.

His hand grabbed the bathtub duck; it wasn't a plastic one, it was like a stuffed animal, which was meant to be for playing in the water; it was able to dry completely, like a towel.  
Oscars pushed the duck into the bathtub, it sank down onto the ground for a moment, but a few seconds later it was on top of the water again.  
Ben bowed his head.  
"Is this duck meant to be in the bathtub?" He asked.  
"Yes. The woman in the shop said this duck is especially build for playing in the bathtub with it." Oscar smiled.   
He ran the duck through the water and the bubble bath until the beak touched Bens belly.  
"Does the duck nibble at me?"   
"Nooo. The duck is a vegetarian. The duck wants to play and cuddle." Oscar smirked, and ran the duck through the water again.  
After a while, Bens hand was placed on top of Oscars hand - he led Oscars hand. The beak of the duck nudged a few times against Oscars belly, against the shoulders, armes and sides, against the cheek and the forehead. Oscar was laughing and giggling openhearted and warm. He struggled with his legs, waving with his free hand - the water swashed in the bathtub.  
A warm voice from the kitchen was to hear upstairs.  
"Hey water rats, lunch is almost ready."  
Ben winked at Oscar, nugded the duck one more time against Oscars cheek.

 

Both of them had stepped out of the bathtub. Ben had rubbed his son dry, had helped him a bit with dressing up again. And just when Oscar ha dbeen ready, he had started to dry himself. Afterwards he had put on the clothes, Martin had brought in earlier. He felt much better now - warm and dry, cosy and relaxed. The bathtub time with Oscar had been a lot of fun.  
After the lunch they had cleaned up together, and Oscar has voted against a midday nap. He rather wanted to rest a bit with an audioplay. To be precise he had voted for a rest in the living room in front of the fireplace with Ben, Martin and the audioplay of Paddington Bear.  
Martin had fetched up Oscars CD player and the Paddington CD.  
And now the family was lying in front of the fireplace.

Martin was lying in front of the fireplace just in a t-shirt and his jeans. Oscar was lying on the side next to him, cuddled his small body against him as if he would have loved to crawl into him completely - the head laid on Martins chest, the hand on the tummy. Benedict was lying on the side as well - behind Oscar. One arm laid under his head, the other one wrapped around his little boy. His chin lay on top of Oscars head - he was able to kiss Martins cheek.  
On top of Martins tummy one was able to find three hands - on top of his tummy Oscars hand, on Oscars hand Martins hand, and on top of Martins hand laid Benedicts Hand. After Bens kiss, Martin turned his head around, smiled softly and closed his eyes, when Ben kissed his nose. He didn't open them again, enjoyed the warmth of the fireplace, enjoyed the closeness to Oscar and Bens presence, as well as the breathy caressing of Bens finge tips. He listened to the CD, dozzed off immediately.

Oscars eyes were closed as well - he enjoed the cuddling. He loved it to cuddle with Martin, and Martin was a perfect partner to cuddle with - and he also loved cuddling a lot. They didn't rest together every time, sometimes Oscar was resting and listening for himself or he took a midday nap. It was great that he was now able to cuddle with both of them - not just with Martin, not just with Benedict, he could cuddle with both of them at the same time. And he had tested it out this morning - it had been awesome.  
Yesterday, he had been in the bedroom in the morning for the first time. Martin hadn't bothered it, he had just looked really tired as he had woken him up that wildly. But it seemed to be alright to come into the bedroom in the morning for a little cuddle time - and so he had done it this moring again.  
Martin and Benedict had been awake, they had cuddled and talked, and after he had sneaked into the bedroom, they had cuddled with him in the warmth of the bed.  
Oscar dozzed off.

Ben had noticed the calm breath of Oscar, and his eyes had scanned Martins face as well, who had listened to the CD, but after a few sentences his breath had become steady and calm.   
Ben smiled and watched Martin.   
His eyes scanned the face - the lips, the soft smile, the little wrinkles, the old known eye bags, the clean shaved cheeks. His hair had become a bit greyer over the year, and they were a bit longer again, like they had been during the shooting for Sherlock Season 4.The hair looked a bit wildly, a few strands were dangeling in Martins face.  
He couldn't believe that this man became more attractive with each year - he couldn't believe that this was even possible. And this man here in front of him had actually worried about his little tummy and his eating behavior, and what he would think of it.  
Ben needed to smirk - he shouldn't tell Martin how attractive, hot and sexy he actually was for him. This man didn't need more caresses for his ego; Martin knew very well how he appeared to other people, especially him. And well, he let Martin know how much he liked almost everthing of him - his fanboying over him made that very clear.

Ben listened to the Paddington Bear audioplay, caressed gently the back of Martins hand with his fingertips, and watched him during his nap until Martin opened his eyes slowly again.  
At first just one eye, then the other.  
Martin blinked a few times, looked into Bens green eyes, and goosebumps spread across his arm, when he felt Benedicts soft caresses.  
"Have you watched me?" Martin smiled, the voice was warm, he whispered.  
"Maybe this could be possible." Ben whispered.  
"Well,... if you would have watched me,... how long would you done it?" Martin whispered.  
"It's possible that I have watched you the whole time." Ben winked with his whispering voice.  
Martin smiled and winked.  
"If you would have watched me the whole time, could you please do something now, instead of just watching me? A kiss would be great."  
Ben smiled, stretched his head to Martin and kissed him lovingly.

Oscar moved again, when the CD had been finished for a long while.

 

In the afternoon they had eaten a few cookies. They had been on a little walk, and in between their coming back and dinner, they had played with Oscar's wooden train set.  
The Christmas tree had shone next to them, the snowman had looked into the living room.  
The dinner had been a bit bigger today; they had enjoyed their Christmas eve with a lovely dinner, music and a bit of playtime - and afterwards they had brought Oscar in to bed together.  
The boy loooked forward to tomorrow, could hardly wait. He had asked Ben and Martin multiple times when Father Christmas would come tonight - he had wanted to stay awake, he had wanted to see Father Christmas to thank him for the best parents he had ever had. But in the end, he had fallen asleep as soon as Ben and Martin had kissed him good night.  
The day had been exhausting - decorating the Christmas tree, building a snowman, the cheeky snow fight, the bathtub, the walk.  
He had loved the day and he was looking forward to tomorrow morning and the remaining Christmas days.  
He couldn't remember the last Christmases - just the one from the last year, and that had been horrible.   
Nothing for him.  
Nothing, not even a hug or nice words.  
Just nothing, despite rude and cruel words and punishments for a lot of little things.

Martin and Ben had spent the rest of the evening in front of the fireplace. They had cuddled and talked, they had listened to music and they had emptied a bottle of red wine.  
A few minutes ago they had been busy with putting Oscars presents under the Christmas tree.  
The fireplace was crackling a bit, spent a bit of light and a bit of warmth - the remaining wood in the fireplace was almost used up.The Christmas tree was spending light as well, the red and golden balls were glittering in the light.  
Martin was standing at the glass door to the garden. He looked through the glass, watched the snowman, who smiled to him.  
Benedict came back from the kitchen, his eyes were beaming, and he was smiling.

He walked to Martin, stood behind him, shoved his hands into Martins trouser pockets; his lips kissed Martins hair.  
Martin sighed; he was able to see Benedict through the reflection of the glass door.   
And Ben saw Martin as well - his partnr closed his eyes, smiled.

Ben smiled to the reflection in the glass, laid his cheek against Martin's side of the head. He murmured something into Martins ear.  
"I haven't been on my phone all day, so I've just seen it now. Thank you, Martin. Thank you for my last Advent pouch. And thank you for that lovely video from that morning."  
Martins eyes stayed closed.  
"You're welcome. Every Advent Calender has twenty-four little doors, and so has yours, right?"  
"Anyway,... thank you, sweetheart." Ben mumbled softly. Martin nodded with a smile. Ben kissed his hair again, mumbled something into it. "And your best and favorite Christmas present this year is that you have your son and boyfriend with you?"  
"Hmh, it is - like I texted you this morning."  
"I'm also very happy to be home again. I'm very happy to have my son and his cute daddy iback. With that, my biggest and favorite Christmas wish had come true. And Martin,... I love you too." Ben mumbled, bent down and kissed Martins neck.  
"Then Father Christmas had done a very good job this year." Martin smiled and purred when he felt Bens lips on his neck.  
"Hmh, he has." Ben rubbed his nose across Martins ear.

Martin leaned his head back. He enjoyed Bens body against his own, the hand in his trouser pockets, his caresses with the lips, and his words.  
Benedict had begun to cover Martins neck with little kisses. He could see Martins enjoyable face in the reflection. A moment later his partner stretched his head to the side to give him more space for all the kisses.   
Martin sighed with pleasure, his stomach was tingling; his whole body was tingling because of Bens wet kisses on his neck, because of the nibbling with the teeth and the sucking on his neck.  
"Hmh, that's lovely Benny. Absolutely lovely." Martin purred like a cat, he was putty in his boyfriend's hands.

Ben wasn't just kissing, nibbling and sucking his neck; he was also caressing him with his right hand. The right hand slid out of the trouser pocket and slipped under Martins t-shirt. The fingertips caressed breathily Martins little tummy, they could feel the goosebumps, and Bens body could feel the cosy shiver.  
Martin shivered again and his whole body was covered with goosebumps as soon as Ben caressed his ear with his kisses, his teeth and lips and tongue. He purred and sighed deeply in pleasure.  
Martin leaned more against Bens body, searched for security, because his knees were as soft as a hot chocolate pudding. He wasn't able to stop his purring.  
Ben whispered something with his deep voice hoarsly into Martins ear, while the lips breathed across the outer ear.  
"Shall we go to bed?"  
"Yeeesss. But just when you start this again as soon as we're upstairs." Martin said with a husky voice. He hadn't wanted to make it sound like he would already beg for it - but it sounded like a completely desperate begging plea.  
"It's exactly what I have had in mind." Ben said with a seducing dark voice. "I just thought the bed would be more secure. I mean you already search for something to clutch at,... and I haven't even begun." Ben said with a flirting voice. "I rather continue in bed, before your knees get to weak and soft." His dark and deep voice was moaning into Martins ear.  
He watched the reflection in the glass.

Martins eyes were closed; his cheeks were red like a tomato - he couldn't see it, but he could feel the burning cheeks, and the expression on his face made it clear as well.


	9. The first Christmas

The couple had loved each other the whole night - lovingly and gently, wild and passionately. They had shared a lot of kisses, caresses and other sweet touches. Only in the early moring hours they had fallen asleep, arms wrapped around each other - and not even an hour later, Oscar had shaken Martin until his daddy and also his papa had been awake.  
They both looked extremely sleepy, the hair looked wild and the strands stood in all possible directions; they both had eyebags and could barely keeping their eyes open. And Oscar just babbled without a break - he told him that they needed to get up, that Father Christmas probably had been there already.  
Martin had patted Oscars hair, and one look to the alarm clock had told him ruthlessly that it was just six twenty-nine in the morning.  
All his trys to convince Oscar for a long cuddling session had failed - even his charming smile and his sweet winks hadn't helped him this time. Oscar hadn't wanted to cuddle, or to be precise, he had said that they could cuddle later - later when they would have had a look what Father Christmas had brought in the shadow of the night.

Oscar had tiptoed impatiently through the bedroom, while Ben and Martin had gotten themselves out of the bed. They had slipped into a pajama pants and a t-shirt, and right after that, Oscar had dragged them down into the living room.

The night before, Martin and Benedict hadn't switched of the Christmas tree. It was still dark outside and so the Christmas tree with his fairy light was the only thing that lightened up the room with a glittering cosy sparkle.   
The cookies, Oscar had left here for Father Christmas, weren't here any more - Martin and Benedict had eaten them while bringing the presents in, and they had left the empty plate on the coffee table.  
Oscar had been very happy when he had seen the empty plate, and he had said, that Father Christmas seemed to have loved the cookies - after all, all the cookies were gone.  
Martin had grinned to Benedict, who had scratched the head of his back sheepishly. Eventually, Matrin had just eaten the last cookie - but Ben had eaten the other nine cookies like a starved man.

Martin, Ben and Oscar had crouched down onto the floor in front of the Christmas tree. Oscar had unwrapped his presents euphorically - he had been happy about all of his presents and the plate with all the sweets. And Martin and Ben had agreed to wait with the presents for each other.  
They wanted to watch Oscar - they wanted to see him beam, they wanted to see him happy, they wanted to see his sparkling eyes, and they wanted to hear his happy voice. He had babbled the whole time, had watched every single present really closely, and he had grabbed Benedict immediately to watch with him his new book ' We're celebrating Christmas' - it was a book from that book series, where he had a lot of book of, also the Dinosaur book.

 

In the meanwhile Martin was lying next to them, listened to them, and he needed a lot of effort not to dozz off.  
The night with Ben had been awesome; he had enjoyed it, every second of it - no matter which position, no matter if lovingly or wildly, no matter if in the bed or under the shower at the end of their night. But it seemed that he was already to old for a night like that.  
And this afternoon a few people of their family would come over.  
He pincheed his eyes together and wished he would still lying in the bed, under the blanket, held safely in Benedict arms.

Ruthlessly it kept going.   
Someone shook him.  
Oscar grinned down to him, he looked happy and joyfully.  
"Daddy! Don't sleep!" Oscar told him, and caressed through the grey hair.  
"Papa is making breakfast. Can you please help me with the car, I want that it drives." Oscar said, and pointed to the remote control car.   
Martin looked at him with soft eyes, and then he looked up to Ben.  
"Thanks honey,... for me a coffee today, please."  
Ben grinned kowingly.  
"Yeah, you need it urgently. But well, me too."  
Martin grinned softly, and Ben winked and left for the kitchen.

Oscar smiled down to Martin, waited for him to stand up, waited for him to make that car drive. But instead of standing up, Martin turned on his back, grabbed Oscar and lifted him onto his belly.  
"Your old daddy is still so tiiiiireeeed." Martin said, and cuddled Oscar against his upper body.  
Oscar grinned, cuddled himself onto Martin.  
"Aiiiiiirplaaaaane." He yelled happily.  
"Ohh Jesus, that's more exhausting than bringing that car alive." Martin grinned, and he poked softly into his son's side, which made Oscar laugh and struggle.  
"Daddyyyy!" Oscar laughed.  
Martin cuddled him closer, kissed his forehead, and lifted him up like an airplane.   
His arms were stretched out completely, Oscar beamed down to him, laughed happily when Martin dropped him down fastly but safely - and he immediately lifted Oscar again up in the air.  
"Again!" Oscar grinned with joy.

But one more time wasn't enough - it were a lot of 'Please Daddy, just one more time' 's. Over and over again Martin lifted his little boy up in the air, dropped him down quickly and safely, to lift him up again immediately. And every time, when he had dropped him down, they shared a kiss with each other - and when Oscar was as high as Martin could bring him, they grinned at each other.  
Martin dropped him down again when he couldn't bring him up again - he wrapped his arms around him, kissed his hair.  
"Daddy can't go on any longer, sweetheart." Martin murmured into Oscar sligthly curled hair.  
"Then we go on with the car, Daddy." Oscar murmured against Martins collarbone; he raised his head , smiled at him and kissed his daddy's lips.  
Martin smiled, closed his eyes for a short moment and in his head there was a thought: He probably wouldn't have a quiet minute today, not until Oscar was in bed, not until every single family member had left. And with that he was proved to be right at the end of the day.

While Martin had sat up, Oscar had brought him the car.  
Martin removed everything they didn't need and shoved it to the stack of wrenched-of wrapping paper. He stuck the battery into the remote.  
Benedict came with a fully loaded tablet into the living room - a cup of hot chocolate for Oscar, two cups of coffee for Martin and him, a plate with cookies and a plate with different sandwiches, he had made.  
Martin wanted to hand Oscar the remote, but he laid it next to the car. he poked softly into Oscars tummy, who was standing in front of him with a pajama and slippers.  
"Let's have breakfast, Oscar. After that you can check out the car."  
Oscar breathed in deeply, looked to the car and then to Martin again.  
"Okay."

Martin stood up, while Oscar walked to benedict, who had dropped the tablet onto the coffee table. He sat on the sofa. Oscar sat down next to him. Martin shuffled to them, ruffled trough Ben's hair and sat down next to Oscar.  
Oscar got on his knees, stretched up to Benedict and pressed him a big kiss onto the cheek, that led Ben to smile broadly. Oscar smiled at him, turned around to Martin, pressed him a big kiss onto the cheek - and then he kneelt down properly again.  
He turned his head to Martin, then to Ben.  
"Thank you." He said, and watched both of them.  
"For what?" Ben smiled.  
"For all of that." He pointed to the Christmas tree and the presents.  
"Well, you need to thank Santa for it - and you already have done that, with your cookies." Ben smiled and caressed through Oscars hair.  
"I know, Papa." But Father Christmas isn't here right now,... but you two are. And for that, I'm very thankful." He still watched them both, and he murmured something in a whisper. A little something for both of them. "Love you." 

Martin and Benedict who had watched Oscar the whole time, raised their heads. They looked at each other, an expression, which had said a lot more than any word would've been able to.   
In Benedict and Martins eyes one could see what was happening inside, which feelings the words have triggered - and the big smile on their faces made that pretty clear as well.  
Pure happiness.  
And with the words Daddy and Papa, the perfect Christmas gift from their son.  
They both smiled, their eyes beamed happily, the heads bent down to Oscar.  
Martins lips hit Oscars left cheek, Benedicts lips hit Oscars right cheek at the same time.  
Two kisses, a soft murmer, the same words, with two different voices.  
"We love you too!"  
Oscar smiled, giggled softly because of the two sweet pecks - and then he cuddled his body against Benedict.

 

As soon as the sandwiches, the cookies and the hot drinks were deep down in their tummies, Martin had been dragged to the action again - to test the car in the hallway with his little boy. Here it could drive a long route without any obstacle.  
While the car was dashing through the hallway, ben cleaned up the breakfast and all the wrapping paper and cartons.

Luckily, Oscar was able to entertain himself. And with that, Ben and Martin had been able to prepare the remaining things for the afternoon and the evening.   
They had eaten just a small meal at lunchtime, which had been totally enough, if one thought of all the food that would be ready later.

In the afternoon the house was filled up with family members. Timothy and Wanda had been the first ones, after them Jamie and Tim with their families, and shortly before three o'clock, Martins mother and his stepdad had arrived.  
Fifteen people as well as three dogs.  
They had drunken coffee, tea and hot chocolate; and they had eaten cake. And his own mother as well as Wanda have brought two large boxes full of cookies with them - of course. The boxes had been filled to the brim, and the boxes had been larger than last year. Because of Oscar, they both have said.  
After cake and cookies, they had unwrapped Christmas presents, and the stack of wrapping paper had been higher than this morning.   
A few of them had enjoyed a little walk between the afternoon and the dinner - all dogs, Martin, Benedict, Jamie and Tim, Philomena and Timothy.  
James and Wanda, as well as Martin four nieces had stayed at home with Oscar.

The dinner was already done since a while now. Their bellies were filled to the brim. They were all sitting in the living room; some at the dining table, some on the sofa or arm chairs, some of them on the floor. Drinks were standing onto the dining and coffee table, as well as cookies and other sweet stuff; the fireplace was crackling, the Christmas tree sparkled with his lights, Christmas music was playing - but one couldn't really hear it because of all the talking voices in the room.  
Martin had just tilted a window to get a bit of fresh air, he sat down at the table again - with Timothy, James, Jamie and two of his nieces. Tim, his other nieces as well as Wanda and Philomena were sitting on the sofa and armchairs. And Ben was sitting in one of the armchairs as well.   
The atmosphere had been great all day long. It had been very relaxing since the afternoon, even so Oscar had entertained all of them. He had seen all of them at least once, some of them a few times more. He had played with Martins four adult nieces, and they had read for him. He had shown his remote control car to Jamie, Tim, James and Timothy. And he had also entertained his two grandma's.

Just a few seconds ago, Oscar had been colouring one of the pirates in his new colouring book.  
He walked to Benedict, stretched his arms out.  
Ben smiled, put his glass of wine down onto the little high table that was standing next to the armchair he was sitting in. He lifted Oscar onto his lap.  
The boy wrapped his arms around him, cuddled against his body.  
He had been very active and playfully and full of energy today; he had been so happy and joyfully, that Martin and Benedict hadn't brought him to bed until now.  
It was almost eleven o'clock, and Ben had asked himself when Oscar's batteries would be empty.  
Now they seemed to be almost empty - the boy snuggled himself into the hug.  
"Hey little one,... tired?" Ben asked softly; he felt Oscars little nod.  
"Hmh, can you bring me upstairs?" Oscar murmured.  
"Yes, I can do that, sweetheart."He kissed his son's head, and stood up with him, with Oscar on his arms.

Oscar waved all the people who were sitting on the sofa and armchairs. And they all waved back. He did the same thing at the dining table, with one exception.  
"I want to daddy." Oscar murmured.  
Ben smiled and handed him to Martin, who lifted him onto his lap, who hugged him tightly.  
"Sleep well, darling. I love you." Martin murmured into Oscars ear.  
"Love you to, Daddy." Oscar murmured back.  
They smiled at each other and shared a good night kiss.  
Martin felt a soft kiss from Benedict onto his head. And after that, his partner lifted Oscar up again, and they left the living room.

Timothy smiled over to Martin after he had looked after Oscar and his own son.  
"It's lovely that Oscar settled down here. It's really lovely to see, that he's feeling safe and loved. It was great with him today, he was really joyful and playful - the last time, he had been so shy and introverted."  
"Yes, absolutely. I'm really glad and thankful for every serious word I can say to him, this means he's finally testing out the limits, like every other boy or girl in his age. It was really stressful to calm him down after every little accident, and to order him every move throughout the day. I'm glad he finally ask for the right things, and not for something like being allowed to use the toilet."  
"You two are absolutely lovely with. You both are doing a great job. And you have my huge respect for what you have done for him and with him. One can see it when one watches Oscars - he looks very happy, loved and calm; he calling you Daddy and Papa. And well, one can see it in his behavior with Benedict. He was feeling safe with him immediately, even so he's just back since two days."  
"Thank you, Timothy. I'm glad Skype exists - it had helped Ben and Oscar a lot." Martin said.

Upstairs, Oscar was lying in bed with his pajama and brushed teeth. Ben was standing in front of his loft bed, kissed his cheek.  
"Papa? Can I ask you something?" Oscar asked with big eyes.  
"Of course, love. What do you want to know?" Ben smiled fatherly.  
"You're my papa and... Martin is my daddy,... who are all the other people downstairs... for me?"  
Ben bowed his head; he ran his hand through Oscars hair, while he was talking.  
"Well, James and Philomena are daddy's parents, so they are your grandpa and grandma. Timothy and Wanda are my parents, so they are your grandparents as well. Um, Jamie and Tim are daddy's brothers - they are your uncles. Their wifes are your aunts, and their daughters are your cousins. But normally one addressed them all by their first name - except grandparents."  
"Okay... " Oscar smiled sleepily.  
Ben stroked through his hair again.  
"You can address them like you want to, Oscar. You don't have to say grandma or grandpa or something similiar, okay? Everyone who had been here today love you very much not matter how you address them." He bent down and kissed Oscars cheek again. "Sleep well, darling."  
"Okay,... good." Oscar nodded with a smile. He kissed Benedicts cheek. "I love you, papa."  
"And I love you, Oscar." Ben smile and tapped his nose softly.  
He switched of the lights and went downstairs again.

 

A short time later, Benedict's parents said goodbye - and Martins parents joined them. Half an hour later Tim and his family were driving home. Jamie, his wife Stevie and their two daughters had been at the Freebatch household until two o'clock.

Benedict and Martin cleaned up the remaining bits. Most of the things had been clead up with the help of their family.  
They used the toilet, brushed their teeth, changed their clothes and crawled under the blanket.  
Martin laid on his back. Benedicts head laid on Martins chest, and Martin had wrapped an arm around him.  
Bens hand wandered under Martins t-shirt, the fingertips crawled the tummy. He was pretty tired.  
"How about a whole night full of sex and love, again?" Ben smirked.  
"Well to be perfectly honest... "  
"Hmh? Don't dare to say yes!" Ben yawned.  
Martin laughed sleepily.   
"Don't worry, honey. I'm exhausted. The last night with all that sex and barely an hour of sleep, was just too tough. But well,... as much as I am exhausted, you would be able to convince me to have sex with you, pretty quickly." Martin said.

They both grinned into the darkness.  
Their eyes were closed.  
Ben's hand rested on Martins belly.  
And much more than an 'I love you' wasn't exchanged befor one could hear two differnt types of quietly snoring.


	10. Special Christmas Days

The fairy lights of the Christmas tree were shining, the fireplace was crackling, the flames flickered in an orange shade, they were spending a cosy warmth, and with the fairy lights the only light in this room. Yesterday they had celebrated with Simon and his family, and with Amanda, And today, today was the 27th of Decembre - they had spent the day just for themselves, without any hustle and rustle.   
Oscar was already asleep, and his parents were enjoying the rest of the evening.   
Ben was lying on his side, supported his head on his hand; the other hand, or to be precise, his fingers, were caressing Martins shinbone. He had pushed up Martins pajama pants, and his fingers were caressing him softly and gently. Martin was sitting opposite of him, cross-legged; he had stretched out his arms backwards, his eyes were closed and he was enjoying the tenderly caress from Benedict. Ben raised his head, he smiled when he saw Martins tender expression. Martin sighed; he opened his eyes slowly and loooked down to Ben, who was also just wearing a pajama pants and a t-shirt.

Martin smiled and winked.   
"I really enjoy what you're doing." Martin said with a warm voice.   
"Hmh, I know,... you've goosebumps." Ben smiled.  
"Hmh, I've betrayed myself."Martin smirked softly.   
"Yes,... your signals are too obvious, darling." Ben winked.  
Martin smiled and bowed his head; he sat up a bit more properly, rubbed his hands together, which were aching a bit. He bent down, ran his hand through Benedicts soft hair. His hand slid tenderly across Benedicts neck, the fingers were breathing acriss the soft skin. His forefinger caressed along Bens jaw, up to his chin, and the thumb caressed across these special lips. Ben shivered, kissed Martins thumb. Martin smiled, tapped the nose with his forefinger, and after a short look to the coffee table, he looked back to Ben again.  
"Benny? Do you think, you could bring me a piece of that Christmas fruitcake from the kitchen? And maybe a tea?"   
Ben sighed, and tickled Martins naked feet.   
His partner flinched a bit and grinned, while Ben was standing up.   
"Are your legs not working anymore or why I have to go?"   
"I am too lazy,... an my legs are having knocking-off time."   
"At least you admit it." Ben grinned; he bent down again, gave Martin a little peck on the lips and then he left for the kitchen.

Martin looked after him, sat up on his knees, grabbed his Whiskey and slurped the golden liquid down in one sip, and put the empty glass onto the table again.   
He looked to the kitchen, listened closely.   
Ben would probably need a few moments - getting the fruitcake, unwrapping it, cutting it, getting a plate, boiling water, waiting for the tea to be ready, adding milk and a bit of sugar.   
He stood up, looked to the kitchen again, and then he walked silently to one of the cabinets in the living room - he opened the door. In the night, he had fetched up the big squarish package from Oscar's room, or to be precise, out of their secret little hideout in Oscar's room.   
Martin took the package.

"Do you want a big piece?" Ben yelled from the kitchen.  
Martin fliched; he breathed in deeply, swore silently; his heart was racing like mad; he turned his head around, looked to the kitchen, but he couldn't see Ben.   
He took a deep breath again.   
He wasn't even hungry, there wasn't even the slightest bit of appetite - but he had needed something that would entertain Ben for a few minutes.   
"Um, no - a small one is fine, honey. Thank you." He yelled back.   
He looked a few seconds more to the kitchen, and then he took out the package. He tiptoed silently to the Christmas tree, pushed the present under the tree and tiptoed back to the cabinet to close the door as silently as possible.   
He walked back to the fireplace, sat down again, and poured Whiskey into his glass again - and he sipped it down as quickly as the first one.  
He shivered.

When he made himself more comfortable, ben was entering the living room again.   
He put the cup of tea down onto the coffee table, and handed Martin the plate with the fruitcake. And then he laid down again; his hand rubbed gently across Martins thigh.   
Martin smiled to him.   
"Thanks."   
"You're welcome, sloth bear." Ben smirked.   
"Pff." Martin grinned, and broke a bit of the fruitcake, put it into his mouth and put the plate onto the coffee table.   
He probably wouldn't be able to eat more right now - he was totally overeaten.   
He rubbed his hands together, cleaned them; and then he bent down to Ben, took his face in his hands and pressed him a soft kiss onto the lips, before he laid down next to Benedict.

Ben smiled gently to his partner, who was lying on his back next to him. He let his fingertips wandering across Martins black t-shirt - across the tummy, the chest, along the short sleeve, and then across the naked skin of the forearm. He was looking through the living room lost in his thoughts, and Martins eyes were closed.   
Ben bowed his head when he saw a package under the Christmas tree - he wrinkled his forehead.   
"Why is there a package under the Christmas tree? Do we have forgotten one of Oscars presents, or was it for one of the other who had been here in the last few days?"   
Martin opened his eyes; he shook his head slightly.   
Unbelievable, this man didn't miss anything, when he should overlook something, at least for a while.

"No,... to be honest, that package over there is for you." Martin said.   
"For me?... From you?" Ben asked confused.   
"Yes, it's from me. Well, now you've seen it, so I will gove it to you." Martin smiled and sat up.   
Ben looked after him.   
"Christmas is over, Martin. We've already exchanged our presents for each other. That's really not necessary." Ben said softly, watched Martin who was fetching up the package - he put it down between them.   
Martin sat down again.   
"No. Christmas isn't over. At the 27th of Decemeber we've celebrated our first Christmas. It's nothing, really. Well, I just saw it, and thought it would be a lovely extra gift for you. And the setting today is nicer and better than a few days ago." Martin smiled.   
Ben bowed his head, looked down at the package and up to Martin again.   
"Is this now a special day, the 27th of December?" Should I have bought you something as well?" Ben asked with an insecure voice.  
"No Ben. Honey,... when I saw it, I just saw you in front of my eyes. Just unwrap it. It's really nothing special... " Martin smiled lovingly.

Ben sat up, pulled the package in front of his hands and looked again to Martin.   
"Thank you, Martin."   
Martin just smiled with a nod, and watched Benedict unwrapping the package.   
The red striped paper flew away, and Benedict looked down on a boardgame version of Truth or Dare. Ben grinned widely - he raised his head, looked into the grinning face of Martin.  
"That's cool - where have you found it?"   
"When Oscar and I had been out to search a Christmas present for Matilda. I just saw it and thought it would fit really good." Martin smirked.   
"It's suits us perfectly." Ben smirked with him "Without that game, we probably would still dancing around each other. You know, you have to play with me now, darling?" Ben grinned and already opened the box.  
"I was prepared for this to happen." Martin grinned. "Let's do it. I would love to get to know a few new things from you." Martin winked.   
Ben smirked - he took out all the items; there was a board, where one could put the cards on it, a spin with a few fields; Truth, Dare or a Joker.   
"Okay, with or without the spin?" Ben asked euphorically.   
"Let's play without - I want to be lazy, imagine we just spin Dare; I don't want to move that much." Martin grinned.   
"Okay, then the next time with the spin." Ben grinned, and laid the cards onto its place - he rubbed his hands. "That's an awesome gift. You know the way to my heart. Okay, come on, let's start. You're reading my cards, and I read your card. You can start to choose." Ben said impatiently.

Martin smirked and nodded.   
"Okay,... um I start with Daer. I want to see what this game can offer." He smiled to Ben.   
Ben smiled, and picked the first card from the Dare-card-deck.   
"Hug the person who's sitting opposite of you." Ben read, and raised his head with the smile. "Oh, that's great. It's a lovely thing for me as well. Come here and hug me, sweety."   
Martin smirked in a loving way. He slipped to Ben, caressed his cheeck, and laid his arm around his neck. He pulled him into a thight and loving hug. One of the thumbs rubbed across Bens nape. Ben cuddled tightly, wrapped his arms around Martins back, and purred because of Martins caresses - his eyes were closed.   
Martin broke apart with a soft kiss on Benedicts temple.   
He winked at him, and slipped back to his own place.   
Ben smiled to Martin.

"I took Dare as well. Yours was very promising."   
"Okay. I hope you have as much luck as I have had." Martin smirked and took the second card from the Dare-deck. He read it out loud. "Tell your crush that you love him."   
Martin raised his head and wobbled charmingly with his eyebrows.   
Ben smirked, but a true loving smile appeared on his face very quickly.   
His expression was soft, the eyes were shining brightly; he looked Martin deep into the blue eyes. His voice was deep and warm.   
"I love you, Martin! And... I am not just saying it because I needed to do it. I love you and I so glad to have a man like you at my side. I love your charme; I love it how easily you can make me laugh and how much I can relax when you're at my side. I love your cheeky behavior, and I love it when you swear and when you're grumpy. You're just an adorable and handsome man." Ben winked softly.   
Martins heart was racing faster and louder against his ribcage; he bowed his head, Ben's words had made him even warmer inside - he wanted to give these words back to Benedict.   
"I love you too, Ben. You're my home, my life, my everything. You really mean the world to me. You're my home since we're a couple. I love you and our family so much. And I love you for making me less grumpy, for making me that happy, for making me feel deeply loved. You're an incredible awesome partner, and I've lost count how often I've fallen in love with you again." Martin said, stretched out his hand and caressed across Benedicts cheek. "You're just gorgeous."   
Ben bowed his head; his cheeks were red, his heart was racing, the stomach was tingling - he leaned his cheek into Martins hand, closed his eyes.   
Martin smiled; his thumb was caressing across Bens cheek, until his partner opened his eyes again.

Ben took Martins hand, led it to his mouth and kissed the palm softly.   
"It's... um it's your turn, sweetheart." Ben murmured, and pressed a second kiss into Martins palm.   
"I take Dare again, darling."   
Ben nodded, let Martins hand free, and took the third card from the Dare-deck.   
"Kiss one of the other players." Ben beamed.   
"Jesus, you're lucky... " Martin winked and slipped closer to Ben.   
Martin licked across his lower lip; he looked Ben deep into the green eyes, took his face in both hands, looked fro a brief moment down to Bens lips, which let his heart beat enormously fast.   
They looked each other in the eyes, until Martin got closer, until Martin closed his eyes, until Martin suckd softly at Benedicts lip. He involved him in a sweet french kiss. They tongues danced with each other - slowly and tenderly. Benedicts hand was driving into Martins hair, the other one was rubbing across Martins back. Ben sighed into the kiss; he switched of his head, followed Martins kiss, still slowly and tenderly. Martins thumbs were caressing Benedicts cheekbones.   
Martin broke the kiss with a last soft peck on the lips, and a last sweet peck on the nose.   
"Martin,... don't dare to forget how to kiss like that." Ben purred.   
"Don't worry, I won't. I will practise with you as often as possible." Martin smiled charmingly - his voice had been flirty. He slipped to his place again. "Come out of your dreamy state, honey. We will kiss later again, I promise."   
"Hmh, that's good. So, when it's my turn now, I will take Truth. I don't want to carry my luck with these cards too far." He smiled gently and waited for Martin.

Martin had nodded; he had licked across his lips, had stroked through his grey hair; his hand had been shaking almost not noticable.   
He lifted the card, looked down on it for a brief moment, took a deep breath and raised his head again. He looked deep into Benedicts eyes, and then he said with a warm loving voice:   
"Do you want to marry me?"   
Ben looked confused. His heart was racing like mad, it pounded against his ribcage like it wanted to break free; the stomach was tingling extremely.   
"Wha... What?" He stuttered quietly.   
His ears were rustling, when Martins warm and loving voice was to hear again.   
"Do you want to marry me?"   
He had laid the card in front of Benedict, had turned it around to Ben, so that he was able to read the text on it.

Ben looked to Martin, then down to the card - to the white card of that game.   
He bowed the head, noticed Martins handwriting on it - his heart stopped for a few seconds, the stomach tingled much more than a few moments ago; his whole body was tingling, his ears were rustling, and he heard the hard and loud poundings of his heart again.   
He had forgotten how to breath.   
His eyes were big.

 

 

**_\- Do you want to marry me, Benedict? -_ **

 

 

Ben read it again and again, took deep breathed in between.   
And when he raised his head again, he saw Martin sitting there cross-legged, whipping his right hand across his thigh - the left one held a little black box, it was open, and in it was a thin and beautiful golden engagement ring.

Martin looked to Benedict; his head was slightly bowed. He smiled, and his eyes were shining like warm and openhearted as his voice has sounded during his question.   
Inside, Martins heart was driving him mad; he was panicking, his heart raced a way too fast, his stomach was tingling a way to hard; he sweated not because of the fireplace. He waited for Benedicts answer.

Ben looked at him, to the ring, to that handwritten card, into Martins eyes again.   
He blinked a few times, had a big lump in his throat. He caugth a tear that was running out of eyes.   
"I... I.... Jesus. Martin,... um haven't answered you. I haven't answered you yet." Ben babbled. He cleared his throat, caught a tear again. "Yes! Yes Martin, I want to marry you!"

Martins heart was doing a flip; the stomach tingled even more, the eyes shone even more, sparkled like the Christmas balls at the Christmas tree.   
He shoved the boardgame aside, slipped to Benedict. There was a big happy smile on his face. Martin took the ring out of the elegant jewellry box, put it onto the floor und took Bens left hand. He looked deep into Benedicts eyes, put the golden ring on Benedicts finger.   
He didn't let go of Benedicts hand, cupped his cheek with the other one. His thumb caressed lonely tears from Benedicts cheek. And he said with a warm and happy voice:  
"That's the best and loveliest Truth I've ever heard."


	11. A Small Trick with a Big Effect

Both hearts were still beating like mad. They loooked each other deep into the eyes.  
Martin still held Benedicts hand, beamed at his partner.   
He freed Benedicts hand, raised his own hand and captured Benedicts face. His thumbs were caressing Benedicts cheekbones, and he leaned his forehead against Benedict's. His eyes were still looking into Benedicts green eyes.  
Benedicts stomach was still tingling; his ribcage was moving very fast. He laid his right hand onto Martins upper arm, the left one with the ring onto Martins nape.

Martin could feel the ring on his skin; he closed his eyes, puckered his lips and gave Ben a breathy soft kiss onto the lips.  
Ben closed his eyey, sighed into the kiss - he pressed Martin closer.  
Martin smiled and gave Ben another soft kiss onto the soft lips. He moved back a little bit afterwards, bowed his head, and pressed a gentle kiss ontto Benedicts cheek.  
"Darling... " Martin murmured him into his ear.  
Ben cuddled his cheek more against Martin's. His hand was stroking into Martins hair at the back of his head; the other one was stroking down Martins back.  
"You... you really have asked me if I want to marry you, right?" Ben murmurmed.  
"Yes, I have. That wasn't a dream, honey. No one will wake you up - either the alarm clock nor Oscar nor me. I've really asked you, if you want to marry me and you said yes." Martin murmured softly.  
His heart was beating crazy.

Ben nodded a few times, swallowed, and breathed a kiss onto Martins cheek.  
"I would have said yes immediately; I hadn't needed to think about it a second. I was just totally speechless." Ben murmured against Martins cheek, and kissed him again. "Could you calm my heart down, somehow?"  
Martin slipped closer; he wrapped his arms around Benedict, hugged him tightly.  
"I will do it, when I've figured out how to calm down my own heart, darling."   
Ben nodded and pressed him closer. His eyes were closed, and he could feel Martins fast beating heart. He breathed in Martins scent, snuggled his face into the crook of Martins neck.

He could feel Martins pulse even more; the carotid was pulsing like crazy.  
"We have never talked about marriage, Martin." Ben murmured.  
"Hmh, I know. It just felt right to ask you. Or to be precise, the thought of marrying you, and to be married with you. I know, it won't really change something in our relationship - I mean one won't each other more or less, just because of a wedding. But it just felt so right to do it." Martin whispered softly.  
"I'm very glad that you asked me. It's a great feeling." Ben murmured against Martins crook of the neck, and he kissed the spot euphorically.  
His nose was rubbing across the spot afterwards, before he freed himself a little bit out of this hug. He laid his hands against Martins upper arms and eyed him.

Martins eyes were shining like the turquoise ocean; his smile was honestly and openhearted, he was almost grinning like a Cheshire cat. Martin raised his hand and stroked across Benedicts chest.  
Benedicts eyes were shining green with a bit of blue. The smile on his face couldn't be bigger.  
"You're a gorgeous man. Since when are you thinking about it?" Ben beamed happily.  
"SInce a while now... " Martin winked.  
He played with Benedicts t-shirt, fiddled with it.  
"What's the meaning of that?" Ben smiled.

Martin raised his eyes, looked at Ben.  
"I've started to think about it in the summer,... when we have been fighting a lot. The most fights had been absolutely senseless, and I've asked myself what was happening with us. It wasn't great to fight with you; it had hurt, no matter who had started, no matter who had thrown a wobbly. I was afraid that we loose each other - not just because of the fights, but also because of that extreme situation with all your appointments this year. I mean I've seen Oscar as often, as I've seen you this year - and Oscar just moved in two month ago. I was afraid that we will notice that we can live without each other. But well, I noticed something else. I noticed that I couldn't live without you anymore, no matter how far you are away, no matter how much we fight. I noticed my fast beating heart and tummy filled with butterflies; I noticed that you can make me fall in love with you, over and over again. And then I was lying in bed after one of these fights, and thought a bit deeper about it. Well,... the thought to marry you came up, and it just felt great and fantastic. It just felt right and good." Martin murmured.  
He was still fiddling with Benedicts t-shirt, and every now and then, he had looked down to Benedicts chest.

ben laid his fingers under Martins chin, made him look at him again.  
"I was afraid, too. This year was really short for us as a couple - at least the time we've spent with each other for real; without a laptop or thausands of kilometres between us. You have been missed so badly. And I would have loved to support you more with the adoption, especiallyduring that four months inthe summer. We have been stressed,... and we haven't talked enough, again." Ben smiled and kissed Martins forehead.  
"Hmh, that's right. We have promised each other to talk things out." Martin smiled, and ran his hand through Benedicts hair at the side of the head.  
"We haven't done it properly."   
Martin nodded in agreement. He bent forward and kissed Benedicts lips.

Benedict smiled; he ran his hand through Martins grey hair, which fell loosely back into their position.  
"It's a long time, when you'Re thinking about it since the summer. Have you planned it for today?" Ben asked curiously.  
"Yes and no. I've thought about it a bit. I've thought about my chance to get a yes from you, and then there was the decision to do it - but I haven't known when or how. Martin smiled.  
Ben smiled; he ran his hand through Martins hair again, who closed his eyes in pleasure.  
"And what have led you to do it today?"

Martin opened his eyes again; he looked with warm shining eyes to Ben.  
"The search for Matildas Christmas present."  
Ben looked confused and bowed his head.  
Martin smirked; he stretched upwards and kissed the confused wrinkles on Benedicts forehead.   
When he sat down properly again, he winked at Ben and spoke again.  
"Oscar and I have been in London. We have looked for a present for Matilda. We've been in a big toy shop, and there have been a lot of board games as well. We have been there a long time - we've just walked through every corridor. And well, then I just saw the Truth or Dare board game. You and the proposal have been the first things that I've thought of when I've seen the game. And I just wanted to do it without ruffle and excitement. You know, I haven't wanted to do it when Oscar had unwrapped his presents - it was his first good and lovely Christmas morning; I wanted us to be present for him, that he has our full attention, that he can play with us. And then we've had visitors, and we've celebrated with our friends. Today just fit, it's just us now, and it was our first Christmas day."

Ben beamed and nodded.  
"The day and time was perfect, Martin."  
His hand stroked across Martins cheek. He bent forward and breathed a kiss onto Martins temple, and when he sat back properly, his eyes caught the white card with Martins handwriting on it. He bowed his head, took the hand from Martins cheek and took the card. His thumb stroked across Martins handwriting; he lifted his head, looked at him.  
"The game was doctored, right?" He smiled softly.  
Martin grinned boyishly and nodded.  
"From the beginning till the end."

Ben grinned, looked at the card and to Martin again.  
"Explanation." He begged nicely.  
Martin nodded and smiled. He rubbed across Ben's thigh, and began to explain.  
"I have unwrapped the game a few days ago, and have prepared it for today. Both card decks. I knew the tasks for today; I've sorted them in exactly that order, because I haven't wanted that a cruel or unromantic card destroys the moment. And I've wanted and needed a hug and kiss; I wanted and needed to hear how much you love me, that you love me - to give me the last bit of braveness that was missing. That white card here... " Martin pointed to the card, Ben was holding in his hand. "... well, I've written the question on it beforehand, obviously. And I put it on the top of the Truth-deck."

Ben bowed his head with a big smirk.  
"Unbelievable. What would you have done when I would have started, and I would have choosed Truth at first?"  
"You wouldn't have done that, Benny. You are a way to polite, Mr. Gentleman. Not in a million years - you always gave someone else the advantage. You woul never go first." Ben winked.  
Ben grinned with a nod; he was still holding the card.  
"How many cards have you planned? I mean, there was a possibility that you would maybe just get the hug; no kiss and no love declaration."  
"You are forgetting something, honey. I know you well enough, and you should know that I am thinking things through until I've figured out thte smallest detail and possibility. I planned the hug, the kiss and the love declaration; there would have been nice and lovely card afterwards - and well, it's the adult version, so at some point, there would have come a bit more heaty cards. I knew if I would choose Dare at first and I would have a lovely task, you would pick Dare as well, in the hope to have something nice as well. And I would have picked Dare until you would have choose Truth. Before we would have come to the turn-off-cards, I would have talked you into taking Truth. But well, I was sure it wouldn't take that long - either because of laziness or because you would haven been afraid that your next card would be something cruel." Martin grinned.

Benedict had listened; he had grinned in between, and he was amused and on the other hand he felt caught. Martin really know him a way too good. He had hit the bullseye.  
"It's frightening that you know me that well."  
Martin smirked softly, he smiled more and more.  
"Well, I'm attentivly, especially when it comes to you, sweetheart. And now I was able to benefit from it." Martin winked. "And well, with that white card - I knew I would pick it up, so I was able to ask you, if you want to marry me."  
"And I would say yes, over and over again." Ben smiled lovingly.

Martin smiled; he slipped closer, took the card out of Benedicts hand and put it aside. He pushed Ben down slowly, and when Ben stretched out his feet, he sat on Bens lap, bent down and kissed him.  
"And I would aks you over and over again." Martin murmured against Bens lips, and kissed him lovingly again.  
Ben sighed into the kiss, laid his hands onto Martins butt, caressed his way up acorss the spine and into Martins hair.  
Martin laid down onto Benedict; he supported himself with one hand next to Bens head, the other arm slipped under Bens shoulder, the hand onto the back of his head.   
Bens tongue licked across Martins lower lip, who opened his lips slightly, who took the invention for a french kiss.  
Their kiss was soft and lovingly, didn't get hotter - the kiss was justt soft and carefully. They let their tongues dance with each other until they slowly broke apart. They gave each other a peck afterwards.

Martin tapped his nose against Benedicts nose, and then he opened his eyes.  
He beamed like the brightest star, and kissed Benedicts nose.  
Ben smiled; his hands slipped down onto Martins back, the fingertips started to caress him.  
"You've talked about heaty cards - what's written on them, darling?  
"Ohhh exciting things... " Martin murmured. " I will show you two of them... " He murmured hoarsely.

Martin slipped down a bit, kissed Bens nipples through the fabric of the t-shirt; he bit softly into them, nudged at them - they got hard immediately, and he could hear a pleasurable deep moan.  
Martin smiled and slipped down a bit more. He kissed Benedicts crotch a few times through the fabric of the pajama pants.  
"Jesus,... that's written on these cards?" Ben said hoarsely.  
Martin stopped it; he smirked, pushed Bens t-shirt up a little bit, and kissed his bellybutton. He pushed the t-shirt down again, and then he started to cuddle with ben again.

Bens cheeks were red.  
Martin raised his eyebrow with a cheeky smirk.  
"Honey, these have been the harmless versions of it, and two of the harmless things."  
"Excuse me? What else is written on them? Ben asked curiously with red cheeks and ears.  
"Sex positions,... like 69, Cowboy, Lapdance, Doggy style... " Martin winked. "But there are enough cards, if one sorted these cards out of the game."  
"I think the games has served well tonight,... but we should play it in the bedroom any time soon." Ben smirked.  
"Great, so it was worth while to buy the adult heaty version." Martin grinned, and gave Ben a peck on the cheek.  
"Well done." Ben praised him with a wink.

Ben laid his hands onto Martins back again. He caressed up to his hair, played with the grey strands.   
Martin purred, closed the eyes and snuggled himself onto Benedict.  
"But much better than all these heaty cards, is the white one." Ben murmured and looked to the ring on his finger. His heart was beating faster again, and Martin was able to feel it. "The ring looks great." Ben murmured again.  
"Your answer was great as well." Martin purred; he had goosebumps because of Benedicts playing.

Martin dozzed off a little bit; he just enjoyed Benedicts caresses. But after a little while, he heard a soft laugh, and he wrinkled his forehead.  
"What's up?" Martin asked, and pressed his face into the crook of Benedicts neck.  
"It's just unbelievable what has happened in the last two years. Just think of were it all starts and were we are now. I mean the real beginning,... someone else was planned to play Watson; you have failed massively in the casting - you have been grumpy because someone had stolen your wallet, and everyone had thought you don't want to be Watson. And then you got another chance, we meet and there was immediately that magical chemistry as if we would have known each other since a long time. Then we fall in love with each other, more and more. We have been love sick, we've tried to forget the feelings, but we've flirted with each other massively. Well and then we play Truth or Dare with each other and declare that we love each other - and we get to know that we didn't just harmonise as colleagues and friends, but also as partners. We go public with it, I move in, we talk about kids, we become parents,... and now we're engaged." Ben said softly.

Martin needed to laugh as well.  
"Crazy, isn't it? ... I mean that I can bear you that long, and that I want to marry you." Martin grinned like a cheeky devil.  
Ben grinned widely and slapped Martins back of the head.  
"Git!"

They both laughed.  
Martin suporrted his hand next to Bens head again. He looked down to him, winked softly. One could still see the naughty little beggar inhis eyes.  
Ben raised his hand and ruffled through Martins grey hair.  
"You're such a fool, but nevertheless,... I am totally happy and I'm looking forward to marry that cheeky wonderful man. I love you! And you couldn't have made me a better present."

"I love you too, Benny - and your answer was the best presenst you could make me. You will be an awesome husband.  
He took Bens rings and kissed the golden ring.


	12. Bedtime in the Morning

A bit of daylight was shining through the slightly open window shade into Oscars room. He had woken up just a few minutes ago - today he had slept a bit longer than usual. Yesterday, he had gone to bed much later and then he had listened to an audioplay, and just when that had been at the end, he had fallen asleep.  
He sat up, took Spencer and climbed down the ladder. He toddled through his room with his pajama - a navy blue pants and a white T-shirt; with a pirate, a ship and an octopus on it, as well as the words: A pirate never fears. He walked out of his room and to his parent's bedroom.   
The door just leaned against the lock, so he pushed it open carefully and tiptoed into the room and to their bed.  
Martin and Benedict were still asleep.

The couple was lying on the side.  
Martin had wrapped an arm around Benedict; he was pressing Bens back against his chest, his face was snuggling against Benedicts nape. He wore a dark T-Shirt.  
Benedict snuggled his back against Martins chest; his hand was lying on Martins hand. His chest was naked, and a bit of his upper arm and his chest wasn't covered with the blanket.

Oscar circled the bed, watched Benedict, who was still asleep just like Martin. The hair loooked wildly, his expression was relaxed and soft.  
Oscar smiled; he crawled carefully into the bed, slipped with Spencer under the blanket, and snuggled his body against Benedicts warm body.  
Ben felt the movement in his sleep, then a brief puff of air, and then a small snuggling body. He freed his hand and laid his arm around Oscar, and his hand against Oscars back of the head.

Oscar snuggled closer, felt a second hand on his hip - Martins hand.  
"Are you awake, papa?"  
Ben heard Oscars voice, he was still half asleep.  
"Hmmm." He hummed.  
His fingers started to play with Oscars hair.  
"Me too." Oscars murmured quietly.  
Ben nodded slightly, placed a soft and sleepy kiss onto Oscars forehead.  
"Is daddy awake?"  
Ben shook his head slightly; he felt Martin snuggling closer, the nose was buried into his hair; he still breathed slowly and steadily.  
"I don't think so." Ben murmured.   
"He's cuddling with you."  
"Hmh, I like that."  
"I like cuddling with daddy, too."  
"Hmh, daddy is a great cuddling partner; cute, small and... cuddly."

Ben felt a soft bite into his nape.  
"Oh,... I was wrong. He's awake." Ben murmured sleepily.  
"Yes,... I am awake." Martin yawned. "Since you two started babbling."  
"Great daddy, now we're all awake." Oscar smiled.  
Martin nodded and placed a kiss on the spot he had bitten into a few seconds ago.   
Ben enjoyed the kiss.  
"Do we have to stand up now, Oscar?" Ben asked.  
"No, we stay in bed and cuddle for a while."  
"Is it okay if papa turns onto his back?" Martin asked.  
"Yes, that's fine." Oscar smiled.  
He slipped a bit aside, and Martin freed his arm as well.

Ben smiled, turned onto his back with a big yawn, and opened his eyes slowly. He turned his head to Oscar, kissed his temple, and got a kiss on his lips back. He laid his arm around Oscar and his little boy laid his head onto his chest and the hand onto his belly.  
Martin sat up a bit, ran his hand through his hair, rubbed across his sleepy eyes and smiled down to Ben.  
They smiled sleepily.  
Martin bent down and gave him a brief and loving kiss.  
"Good morning, Mr. Freeman." Martin winked.  
"Morning, Mr Cumberbatch." Ben winked back, and pushed a smirking Marin down to him again, for another sweet kiss.

Martin winked again, and then he snuggled into Benedicts arm, laid his head onto his chest as well, and his hand onto the hand of his son. Er smiled to Oscar, they exchanged a kiss, and then they cuddled with Benedict.  
"That was wrong way round." Oscar smiled.  
Martin winked.  
"Not anymore."  
Oscar watched him and his eyes went big.  
"Daddy had asked me, if... "  
Ben couldn't finish his sentence, because Oscar babbled happily.  
"Daddy has asked you, if you want to marry him." Oscar beamed with bright eyes.

Ben wrinkled his forehead.  
"Um,... yes." Ben said confused.  
"Oscar knew it, darling." Martin smiled.  
"Yeees, he had bought that board game for you and a ring. But I wasn't with him when he bought the ring - grandpa Tim had been here with me. But Daddy had shown me the ring after grandpa had driven back to London. And he had said that it is a surprise for you, and that one can't give away a secret." Oscar babbled.

Ben and Martin were smiling, when Oscar said grandpa Tim, instead of just Timothy.  
Benedict knew, his parents would be really happy and touched by this. And when Oscar was calling his parents grandpa and grandma, he was sure, he would call Martins parents the same - and they would for sure be as happy as his own parents.  
Martin snuggled closer. It was lovely to hear that word out of Oscars mouth - and like Timothy had said during their Christmas dinner, it showed that Oscar was feeling comfortable and safe.

"Wow, so you've kept it a secret a long time." Ben smiled.  
"Yes. It was your surprise, I hadn't wanted to destroy your surprise. And daddy had said, that it means a lot to him, and that he wants to ask you on his own. And he had said, that he loves you a lot, and that you mean the world to him. And I'm allowed to wear a suit, when you will marry." Oscar beamed.  
Martin smiled and pressed the face into Benedicts chest.  
"And because daddy means the world to me too, and because I love him very much, I've said yes."  
"That's great. I would have said yes as well." Oscar smiled happily.  
Ben smirked and smiled softly  
"An probably a lot of other people as well." Oscar babbled.  
"Do you think so?" Ben grinned.  
"Hmh, because daddy is really nice and funny, and he likes to cuddle. And one likes people a lot, whoe are nice and funny and love to cuddle."  
Martin ears and cheeks were burning and red; he cuddled more against Ben.  
"That's right. Daddy is gorgeous." Ben smiled, and stroked through Martins hair.  
Martin smiled shyly.  
"Thanks."  
And Oscar was just really happy with Benedicts answer to Martins proposal.

For a short time, nobody was talking.  
Benedict ran his hand through Oscars hair, and with his other hand he pressed Martin even closer.   
Oscar played with Spencer, tiptoed with him across Martins arm; he enjoyed the sleepy morning and the cuddling with his parents.

Oscar began to babble again.  
"Why do you have mum and a daddy, and I have two daddies?" Oscar asked them both.  
"Well, it depends on with whom you fall in love with, Oscar." Ben smiled.  
"And you got to know a lot of people, who want to live with a woman." Martin said.  
"And why have the other men fallen in love with women?" Oscar asked.  
"Hmh, because they like the appearance much more, and the higher voice,... for example. They have another taste, so they had searched for a woman." Ben smiled.  
"Are there kids who are having two mums?"  
"Yes, there are. There are a lot of possibilities. Two mums, two dads, a dad and a mum, just a mum, or just a dad, some kids are living with their grandparents, and so on. But because papa and I have fallen in love with each other, you have two dads." Martin smiled to him.  
"Yep, and that's great." Oscar beamed happily. "So it doesn't matter with whom one falls in love?"  
"Yes, it doesn't really matter. Not the name or profession, or whether a woman or man, and the age is mostly not a matter as well. The most important thing is that you come along with each other and that one have a few things in common." Martin smiled.  
"Do you just like the same things?" Oscar watched them both. He was sitting next to Ben.

Ben shook his head.  
"No,... daddy loves music much more than I do, and he loves clothes and shoes and watches much more than I do. And daddy stays rather at home, he loves the calm things in life, and he gets grumpy all the time." Ben smirked at the end. "I love action and adventures, and I don't really care to travel or to go out to the pub. And I am always a gentleman. But it would be totally boring if we would have everything in common." Ben smiled softly.  
"Hmh, that would be really boring." Oscar smiled.

For now he was happy with the information Ben and Martin had given him.  
He tiptoed Spencer across Martins arm, who patted Spencers head with a smile. After that Spencer tiptoed across Bens upper body, and Oscar giggled when Ben shook Spencers hand.  
Martin was drawing little circles onto Benedicts belly. He kissed Bens chest, and then he sat up slowly. He was sitting on his knees, just like Oscar.  
"We have been at home the last few days. How about a little trip today?" Martin asked, and ran his hand through his hair.  
"Do you have something in mind, darling?" Ben asked, and rubbed across Martins thigh, and afterwards across the tummy.  
"Oh yeesss, a trip!" Oscar cheered.

Martin smiled and nodded.  
"Yes, I thought we could drive to London. Having a proper breakfast and then we could go in some of the museums. Maybe the Natural History Museum,... there are dinosaurs. And we could eat something for lunch there."  
Ben smiled and nodded, while Oscar got big yes.  
"Yeaah, I want to go to the dinosaurs, please."

Martin smiled, stretched out his hadn to Oscar and ruffled through his hair.  
"Then we should stand up to get ready."  
"You two have to hurry up. You need much longer than me." Oscar beamed and jumped out of the bed. He smiled wildly up to them. "Today I dress myself alone, I am a big boy. And you will be faster."  
He had just said it, and now he was dashing to his room.

Martin looked after him, turned his head back to Ben, who grinned. Martin smirked, and ran his hand through Bens hair.  
"Are the dinosaurs alright with you?"  
"Absolutely. I am looking forward to the day with you two." He beamed to Martin, and sat up.

Ben ran his hand through Martins hair, and afterwards he caressed across the cheek. Martin closed his eyes, felt the ring against his cheek. He raised his hand, covered Benedicts hand, took it and pressed it against his lips.  
He smiled at Ben, kissed the hand again.   
Ben smiled softly.  
"I think we should get up, otherwise our son will be rant and rave at us, because we've needed so long." Ben winked.  
"Hmh, let's get up, Benny." Martin murmured. He freed his hand, laid it onto Benedicts back of the head and pushed him closer. "Just one more kiss." Martin smiled, and captured Benedicts soft and warm lips.

Oscar was searching clothes he wanted to wear. He was standing in front of his wardrobe and dresser and thought about te things Martin gave him every morning.  
A under shirt was important - I don't want you to freeze, Martin had said to him.  
He fetched up a under shirt, socks andfresh pants - like Martin did it every morning.  
Then he jumped up and down in front of his wardrobe, until he reached the trousers. He grabbed one of it, but the whle stack sailed down to the ground.  
"Oh." Oscar murmured, when he looked down to all the trousers.  
He squatted down and pulled the trouser he wanted to have out of the stack.  
The pullover he wanted to have was luckily lying in one of the lower shelves.

He put the clothes onto the drawing table. And then he squatted down in front of the messy stack of trousers.  
He tried to fold them again.


	13. Three Men and a Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the beginning of some chapters I will give you pictures from locations, their clothes or other stuff :-) - just because it's lovely to have another input, and to have a better imagination of the story and situation they are in. :-)
> 
> Have fun.

<https://metrouk2.files.wordpress.com/2014/03/wpid-article-1306860666347-0c57e5c700000578-644815_636x352.jpg>

 

<http://i.dailymail.co.uk/i/pix/2015/01/29/2525B5EF00000578-0-image-a-36_1422527992273.jpg>

 

 

 

Martin and Ben stepped out of the shower.   
They both took a towel, wrapped it around their hips, and began to brush their teeth.  
Oscar was already dressed; the dropped trousers were folded again, as good as Oscar had been able to. They were still lying onto the floor in front of the wardrobe.  
He walked out of his room and into the bathroom. He looked up to his dads, who were standing in front of the wash basin, the toothbrush in their mouth.  
Martin turned his head around, and bowed it when he saw that Oscar was properly dressed and smiling.  
"Have I done it right?" The little boy asked.  
Martin smiled, raised his hand for a brief moment to show him that he needed to wait a moment; he spit out the foam and turned around to Oscar.  
"Do you wear something under your pullover?" He asked with a smile.  
"Yes, I do, daddy."  
"Okay,... so it will be enough when you just take the vest later. You won't need a jacket with this thick pullover, we're mostly inside, sweetheart."  
"Great." Osacar beamed; proud that he had done it right and properly.  
Martin smiled and winked.  
"I will help you brushing your teeth, I am right with you, okay?"  
Oscar nodded, leaned against the wall in the bathroom and waited for Martin to be ready.

Benedict put his toothbrush aside, stepped aside so that Oscar could come over.  
The boy stepped onto a little step, brushed his teeth with a bit of Martins help, while ben was styling his hair.  
Oscar left the bathroom with Benedict, who started dressing while Martin was busy with his hair.  
Oscar had sat down onto the bed in the bedroom and watched Benedict; he watched him while Benedict was slipping into a shorts, a T-shirt, then into dark socks. Benedict walked into the walk-in-wardrobe, searched for a pullover and trousers.  
Martin came into the bed, smiled at Oscar, and then he started the same procedure like Benedict - at first a shorts, then a T-Shirt, then socks.  
And when Martin wanted to walk into the walk-in-wardrobe, Benedict left it. Oscar smiled broadly, when he saw the big smile on his papa's face, while Martin was caressing across the left side of his body.

Ben wore a dark shirt and a warm thicker cardigan, as well as a jeans.  
He smiled to Oscar and ruffled through his hair.  
"We are ready any minute, darling."  
"Yeah, we just need to wait for daddy, papa." Oscar beamed happily. "Can you help me in my room? A lot of my trousers have fallen down, and I can't put them back because I'm not tall enough. And daddy had said that I'm not allowed to climb onto a chair without him."  
"And that's totally right. We don't want that you slip and hurt yourself. I will put them back, darling." Ben smiled.  
Oscar nodded with a big smile, and he left the room with Benedict.

They went into Oscars room, and Ben bent down to the trousers.  
"How have you reached them?" Ben smirked.  
"I jumped,... but I have needed to do it a lot of times. And then all the other trouser fell down as well. Is that bad?" Oscar asked.  
"No Oscar, it's all fine. I will rearrange your clothes, as long as daddy is dressing up." Ben smiled.

He put the stack of trousers onto the dresser next to the wardrobe, pulled T-shirts out of a lower shelf and put them onto the dresser as well. The trousers from the dresser and the other long trousers from the wardrobe found their way into the lower shelf of the wardrobe.  
Benedict rearranged the clothes, put the summer clother into higher shelves and winter clothes into lower shelves.  
"Whar are you doing, papa?" Oscar asked, and watched Ben.  
"I just rearrange your clothes, sweetheart. You don't need your summer clothes now, so I will put them up, and you winter clothes down. And if you want to dress yourself than you can reach the clothes you need much better."  
"Oh, thank you, papa." Oscar smiled.

Martin stretched his head into the room.  
"Hey, I am ready." He smiled softly.  
He wore a shirt as well, but he had put a pullover over it.  
Oscar turned his head around, dashed to him and hugged his legs.  
"Finally!"  
Martin grinned, and Ben was grinning as well, after he had closed the wardrobe and turned around to Martin.  
"Then let's go to London, before you're bursting with anticipation or you're starving." Martin ran his hand once through Oscars hair, looked softly to Ben. "Are you driving, honey?"  
Ben smiled and nodded.  
"I can do that."  
They smiled at each other, and then they went downstairs.

 

After they all had dressed themselves with shoes and vests and jackets, they had walked to Benedict's car. They had bought two children's seat for Oscar, so they didn't need to fetch it up from the other car every time they wanted to go somewhere.  
Oscar had climbed into the car and Ben had fastened his seat belt.  
And then they had driven to London, to Bill's Covent Garden Restaurant.

They had parked near the restaurant.  
Oscar was sitting onto Bens shoulders - he was totally happy because he was able to see a lot from here.  
Martin walked next to them.  
Until now, the newspapers had been relatively reserved - until now, Benedict and Martin hadn't confirmed that Oscar was their son. But Oscars loud and euphorically yelled papa at the airport, didn't leave a doubt. Nevertheless it was more the internet, or to be precise the social media sites and apps, which were speculating like mad. At least, Simon and Amanda had told them that during their Christmas dinner. So why should they confirm anything now - it was obvious. During their next interviews, people would probably ask questions about Oscar - an probably also about the ring on Benedicts finger.

Luckily their fans and the press were holding back pictures of Oscar, that were showing his face - and Martin and Ben were really happy about that; they didn't want that pictures of their son's face were ghosting through the internet. Just because their job was involving the public, that doesn't mean that their private life needed to be public for all as well.  
They were a family like everyone else, no matter if they were well known or not.

When they reached the restaurant, Ben lifted Oscar from his shoulders.   
Martin opened them both the door.  
They walked through teh restaurant, searched for a place to sit and took of their jackets and vests.  
Ben hung Oscars vest over his chair.  
Oscar was sitting next to Martin, Benedict was sitting on the other side.  
Martin and Ben had agreed to something in the shower - no pictures or autographs today.  
Benedict was just since a few days at home; he hadn't seen Oscar as often as Martin had seen him. And the only days since Ben was back, which they had really just spent as a family have been the 24th and the day yesterday - and well a few hours on the 23th. On all the other days other people had been with them; parents and siblings, and then they had been at Simon's.  
Today was their family day, and the only things which were important today were Oscar, Ben and Martin.

Martin smiled to Ben; he was beaming and looking forward to the day with his beloved fiance and his beloved son. He would be able to enjoy these days more often in the next time - Ben was busy in England and during the late summer, they would shoot for the fifth season of Sherlock.  
And for that, or to be precise, also for the time before the next Sherlock shooting, they had agreed to search someone, who was able to look after Oscar.  
They didn't want to ask their parents every time. And most of their friends were also actors or actresses, and so they were on the road as well. Two of Martins siblings weren't living close enough, and Jamie was busy with his band, as well as his other brother Tim.   
To be honest, Martin hadn't searched for someone yet; he really needed to do that any time soon - after all the person should be on the same simpatico with Oscar, and she or he should be really discreet and tactful.

"What do they have for breakfast, daddy? Oscar asked and looked onto the text in the menu. "Do they have pancakes?" He looked up with big hopeful eyes.  
"A moment, darling... " Martin smiled and skimmed over the menu. "They have blueberry pancakes."  
"Great. I would like to have the blueberry pancakes." He beamed.  
"Okay,... I knew what I want as well. Have you found something, Benny?" Martin smiled.  
"Yes, the opposite of yours... ", Ben winked softly.  
Martin smirked.  
"Why have I asked?"  
Ben shrugged his shoulders with a grin.

A waitress came to their table; she had recognised them and greeted them personally.  
"Good morning Mr. Cumberbatch, good morning Mr. Freeman." She smiled, and looked to Oscar, who was smiling sweetly - he dangled his legs. "And good morning little man. What can I do for you?" She smiled to Martin and Ben.  
"Good morning. We would love to have the pancakes, the full English Breakfast, and the same again but as the vegetarian version." Ben smiled to her, and then he looked to Martin and Oscar. "What do you want to drink?"  
"I want to have a hot chocolate, papa. And I'm sure daddy want to have a black tea with sugar and a bit of milk." Oscar babbled with a cute smile.  
The waitress smirked and tried to stay professional when Oscar called them papa and daddy.  
"Um well,... yes. So a hot chocolate and a black tea." Martin said to the waitress.  
"And a coffee for me." Ben smiled.  
The waitress nodded with a smile.  
"I'm right with you again."

Ben and Martin smirked, and Oscar bowed his head.  
"How it comes that she knew your names? Does that woman know it from all the adults who are eating here?"  
Ben turned his head to Oscar, smiled and shook his head.  
"No, I don't think so. But well, daddy and I are doing a lot in public, for the stage or the television or the cinema,... and so a lot of people recognise us."  
"Oh yeah, that's right. They want to have selfies as well. A lot of people have asked daddy for a selfie when we have been in London. They have just stopped us and asked him." Oscar nodded.  
Martin smirked; he laid his arm onto the backrest of Oscars chair, stroked over his son's hair.  
"Yes, they are doing that very often, because they are happy to see and meet us, and they want to have a memory of it." Martin said.  
"I don't need to take selfies or other pictures, I can see you always, whenever I want to." Oscar beamed happily.  
"Yes, you can see us always." Ben winked.  
Oscar still beamed, dangled his legs - he was happy, that he didn't need to take pictures with them, he was able to see them every time he wanted to see them; and that was mostly every second of the day.

 

The waitress had brought the drinks at first, but a few moments later they breakfast had arrived as well.  
They had eaten together, and Ben had paid in the end.  
And then they had walked back to the car to drive to the museum.  
At the museum was a lot going on - it had been closed over the Christmas days, and now they weren't the only one, who took the chance to visit the reopened musuem.

Oscar was totally delighted; he was hardly to stopp; he was just dragging them from one exhibt to the next one; and he made them read all the informations in front or next the the exhibits.  
In between they had been eaten a sandwich in the museums restaurant. And Martin and Ben were able to rest their feet until Oscar forced them to stand up again.  
"Did you have rest enough now?" Oscars asked, and waggled on his chair.  
"Can't you carry us, Oscar?" Martin grinned.  
"Nooooo, you two are to heavy for me." Oscar laughed. "You need to walk on your own! It'S like that when one is a big." He grinned and shrugged his shoulders.  
"But I am not tht tall,... just papa is tall. I am small, why do I have to walk on my own?" Martin grinned.  
Ben laughed while he put the plates together and while he closed the water bottle.  
"But you're old! And you're much taller than I am. Taht really isn't possible, daddy! Oscar grinned.  
Ben laughed even more, and Martin kicked his shinbone under the table.  
"Ouch!" Ben laughed.  
Martin just grinned cheekily and wobbled with his eyebrows - and je pointed to his middle finger.  
Ben understood and he laughed heartily.  
Martin grinned broadly and turned his head to Oscar.  
"Okay, okay. I got it, darling. I am too old and too tall and too heavy, such a shame. Well, then papa and I need to walk on our own."   
Oscar nodded with a grin; he stood up and dragged at Martins hand.

Oscar seemed not to have lost any of his energy and enthusiasm. He still dragged them through the huge museum, through all the corridors and halls, stairs upwards and downwards; and he listened to all the stories Ben and Martin were telling.  
Other families were strolling with them through the museum - some of the kids didn't walk, their parents were carrying them.  
Martin knew, Oscar was too fascinated as if he would like to sit patiently onto Bens or his shoulders - well, if Oscar would ask, of course he would carry him for a while, it was a huge museum and Oscar was looking at every little exhibit.  
But he knew as well, that as soon as Oscar would sit in the car, it wouldn't take 2 minutes and the little curious boy would fall asleep.

The hall with the huge dinosaur, they had wanted to visit at the end. Oscar had been totally amazed by the huge skeleton dinosaur - and Martin and Ben have had the feeling, that they have spent there as much more time, than in all the other halls and corridors together.  
And in the end, they haven't get away scot-free. Of course, Oscar had needed to rescue a fluffy dinosaur from the dinosaur shop.

And so they were sitting in a cafe after their long day in the museum - Martin and Ben with a coffee and a piece of cake, Bens hand with the engagement ring was lying on Martins thigh, the fingers were caressing him, and with the other hand he was eating his cake; Martin had laid his arm onto the backrest of Ben's chair, his finger caressed across Bens shoulder, while he was eating with his left hand.  
And Oscar sat opposite of them - with a hot chocolate, an chocolate cupcake and the dinosaur he had rescued from the shop. He had named him Edmont, like the little dinosaur from his dinosaur book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like it so far. :-)


	14. Sick Times Two

This year, Martin and Benedict would need to cancel ther New Years Eve date with Simon.   
  
Martin was standing in the kitchen, and while the water was boiling, he pulled off the last calendar sheet.  
The 31th of Decembre was revealed.  
Martin picked up the phone from the living room and dialed Simons number.  
Benedict and Osca were lying in the bedroom - both with fever.  
  
Martin put on the speaker and laid the phone onto the kitchen counter.  
  
 _"Yeees?" One could hear a girls voice._  
 _"Hey my little princess. It's me Martin."_  
 _"Martin! Great!" Matilda giggled happily._  
 _"It's lovely to hear you, sweetheart. Is papa already awake?" Martin asked with a warm voice._  
 _"Yes, he is. He's sitting next to me. We're watching Harry Potter, and he's looking stressed and annoyed, because I'm talking with you during the movie." She giggled._  
 _Martin laughed._  
 _"Can you please hand him the phone, darling?"_  
 _"Okay,... wait."_  
  
 _It took a little while, but then he could hear Simons voice._  
 _"Martin my love, are you missing me that much, that you need to call me, even so we will see us in a view hours?" Simon grinned, he put the phone on speaker, because Matilda had given him a sign to do it. He paused the movie as well._  
 _"I'm always missing you, sweetie-pie." Martin purred into the phone._  
 _"That was sweet, Martin." Simon grinned._  
 _"Yeah, um,...well, I call because of our date tonight."_  
 _"Will family Freebatch come later?" Simon babbled._  
 _"No,... more likely not coming at all. Benedict and Oscar are lying in bed with fever."_  
 _Matilda looked wit big sad eyes to Simon, her shoulders sank down._  
 _"Oh no, really?"_  
 _"Yeah,... sorry Simon. We would have loved to come. Oscar was really happy to see you all tonight. But I don't have the feeling that we come to grips with the fever until tonight."_  
 _"That's really a shame. But well, that's life, isn't it. Greet your boys, I hope they get well soon. And we just meet up in the new year, Martin."_  
 _Simon stroked over Matildas hair, who had looked forward to Martin and Benedict and especially to Oscar._  
 _"Yes, we will do that. Greet your girls, and Amanda and co tonight. Have fun._  
 _"I will do that. And well have fun during cuddling and caring." Simon said nicely._  
 _"We will." Martin said, and poured the boiled water into two cups. "We will hear from each other, Simon."_  
 _"Yep, I will call you, Marty." Simon said._  
 _And then they both hung up._  
  
Martin laid the phone aside, and waited for the tea.  
He hadn't slept that good, as well as Benedict, who had coughed most of the time. And that was the reason why Martin hadn't slept well. Ben hadn't just coughed when he had been awake; he had also cuddled his overheated body against Martins. And Martin had begun to sweat, and then he had woken up as well. And well, then there was Bens stuffy nose, which had led Ben to breath like a snoring bear.  
No one of them was snoring during the night - at least not loud. Ben was snoring most of the times, but really silently and steadily - and that wasn't bothering Martin. But last night, Ben had snored like a bear, loud and not steadily.  
This morning, Oscar had come to their bedroom with wet and sweaty hair, and red cheeks His skin had glowed, but he had whined that he would feel cold. And with no other word, he had slipped under the blanket to cuddle with Martin and Ben.  
And then Martin had been standing up to make some tea.  
  
He took the both cups and walked back to the bedroom with shorts and a T-shirt.  
Benedict and Oscar were lying under the blankets, the eyes were closed, and they were cuddling with each other.  
Martin put down the tea cups onto his bedside drawer, and sat down onto the bed. He ran his hand through Oscars wet hair, and then through Benedicts wet hair.  
"Hey you two. I've made you some tea."  
Ben opened his sleepy eyes. Martin smiled softly down to him, caressed across Bens cheek.  
"You two should come out of this blanket, you're sweating really much. It's to hot under this blanket with all your clothes." He said with a caring voice.  
Oscar opened his eyes; he slipped closer to Martin and bedded his head onto Martins thigh. Martin took his hand off Ben and stroked over Oscars head.  
"Come on, hm. Sit up for your tea,... and then you... " He tipped softly against Oscars shoulder. "... will go into the bathtub. And you're going into the shower, honey."  
"No tea." Oscar protested silently.  
"Oscar, come on,... papa is drinking his tea as well." Martin murmured softly.  
  
Ben sat up slowly; he leaned back against the backrest.   
Martin handed him his cup of ginger tea with a smile.  
"Papa already has his tea." Martin said softly again.  
"Really?" Oscar asked.  
"Hmh really. And now he's blowing it a bit colder." Martin smiled.  
Oscar opened his eyes and sat up slowly. He looked to Martin and then to Ben, who sipped at the tea. He eyed him for a little moment, and then he leaned against the back rest, angled his knees and put the cup of tea onto his knees, just like Benedict had done it.  
  
Martin smiled to them.  
He hadn't made Oscars tea as spicy as Benedicts.  
Oscar blowed for a while and then he tested the tea - it looked stranged, because there were strange pieces swimming in the tea.  
He pulled a face.  
"That's not tasty, daddy!"  
"I know, darling. But it will conjure you healthy and strong again, so you can play again." Martin winked.  
Oscar looked at him sceptically, and then again into the tea.  
"Are you sure?"  
"I am sure, sweetheart. Look papa is drinking it very bravely, and his magic potion tastes much more rotten than yours." Martin smiled.  
  
Ben tried not to pull his face; he smiled instead.  
He remembered the time when Martin had been sick - a while after they had come together. He had made him ginger tea as well. Martin had called it a disgusting ginger brew; he had said one couldn't call it tea, because tea was tasty and delicious, and that brew wouldn't taste delicious, not even a bit. He needed to grin a little bit.  
He shouldn't have showed Martin the mixture of it. Now he needed to drink it as well. Now he needed to drink that disgusting ginger brew.  
  
Oscar had started to sip again, when he had seen Bens smile.  
Martin stayed with them until they were ready with their tea. He took Benedics cup with a smile and got a smile back. And a little while later, he took Oscars cup as well, who had managed to drink the tea completely.  
Martin put the cups down onto his bedside drawer.  
"Okay boys. Up you get and then into the bathtub and the shower." He smiled with a caring and loving voice.   
And he got up.  
Ben sighed; he struggled himself out of the blanket, and Martin took Oscar onto his arms.  
Oscar wrapped his arms around Martins neck, leaned his temple against Martins head. He was hanging loosely into Martins arms, who carried him into the bathroom.  
Ben followed.  
  
Martin sat Oscar down; he stroked over his head and went to the bathtub. He turned on the water.  
Benedict was already starting to undress himself.  
Martin turned around to them, caressed across Benedicts naked belly, before ben walked to the shower with a little smile.   
Oscar stretched his arms up to Martin, who bowed his head and lifted him up again.  
Oscar wrapped his arms around Martins neck again, and he leaned his temple against Martins head again.  
Martin pressed him softly against his body, walked with him to a little cupboard full of medicine and pills. He opened it with one hand.  
He searched through the medicine and pills; he took the ibuprofen pills - at least for Benedict. Oscar was to young, but he could drink the fever juice and the cough syrup. He took it as well and put it onto the wash basin.  
He breathed a kiss onto Oscars cheek.  
"Darling, I need to sat you down."  
"Why daddy?"  
"I want to help you with your clothes and the water will be ready any time soon."  
"But I'm freezing, I don't want to undress me."  
"The water is warm, love. Just a little bath, and then you get fresh clothes, and you can cuddle with papa in front of the fireplace."  
  
Oscar puffed, wasn't happy with Martin letting him down. He wanted him to carry him to the fireplace now, and he wanted to cuddle with him and with papa - now.  
Martin squatted down, and helped him with his clothes, until he was fully naked, and he could sat him down into the warm water.  
With a cup, he poured warm water over Oscars shoulders.  
"I will wash your hair, okay? Close your eyes, little man." Martin voice whispered softly and fatherly.  
Oscar nodded. He closed his eyes, and a moment later he felt the warm water dribbling down his head. And then he felt Martins hand, which massaged his head with the shampoo. The hands were stopping, but he could hear the beloved voice of his daddy.  
"I will make you breakfast, Benny. As soon as I am ready with Oscar. Over there are ibuprofen." The voice was warm and loving.  
  
Ben looked to him, was stepping out of the shower. He smiled and nodded.  
"Thanks sweetheart. I'm not really hungry, so you don't need to hurry." Ben said with a low scratchy voice.  
Martin smiled and turned his head back to Oscar.  
  
  
Benedict had left the bathroom to dress himself with fresh clothes - and then he had walked into the living room.  
Martin had washed Oscars hair; he had given Oscar his bathrobe, had dried his hair carefully.  
They went to Oscars room afterwards.  
Oscar sat down onto one of the chairs and watched Martin, who took a fresh pants, socks, a under shirt, a sweatpants and a pullover.   
Martin walked over to Oscar and squatted down.  
The little boy stretched out his feet, adn Martin slipped socks over them. Then Oscar stood up to slip into the pants and out of the bathrobe; he lifted his arms when Martin put the under shirt over his head. He waited until Martin had stuck it into thepants. And then he raised his arms again for the pullover. The last piece was the sweatpants - he slipped into it.  
And right after he was in it, Martin lifted him up again.  
Oscar smiled a bit.  
"Spencer."  
"I know." Martin smiled and winked.  
  
He left the room with Oscar and Spencer and went downstairs.   
He brought Oscasr to Benedict, who was already relaxing on the sofa.   
Ben opened his arms when Martin entered the room with Oscar. He took him, and Oscar cuddled down on him.  
  
Martin was leaving the room to make breakfast. And for his sick boys again a tea, a juice and water.  
They were all eating in the living room, and then Martin held a spoon with feverjuice to Oscar.  
"What's this?" Oscar asked sceptically.  
"Juice... " Martin smiled.  
"It doesn't look like juice, daddy."  
"It's for your fever; it's just a bit thicker than normal juice. And it tastes better than the tea." Martin was still holding the spoon in front of Oscars mouth. "Come on, darling. Open your mouth. The juice will make you healthy again, and it's tasty. It's a bit sweet."  
Oscar looked at Martin, peered hard to the spoon. He opened his mouth.  
Martin fed him with the juice, and Oscar swallowed.  
"Okay,... it was okay."  
Martin smirked and nodded.  
"I've told you." He rubbed softly across Oscars thigh.  
  
Martin stood up again, he bowed his head.  
"I will go upstairs to have a shower."  
"Can you switch on the TV, sweetheart?" Ben asked.  
Martin smiled and nodded. He walked to the television, switched him on, and came back with the remote. He handed it to Ben, and bent down to him. He gave him a soft kiss onto the hair, and then he kissed Oscars hair as well.  
Ben purred and sighed.  
"Another one."  
Martin smiled, caressed through Bens hair, and gave him another kiss onto the soft dark hair, another kiss onto his temple, and a third one onto the scratchy cheek.  
And he gave Oscar a kiss on the cheek as well.  
  
  
While Martin had showered and dresed, Ben and Oscar had watched Winnie the Pooh. But when Martin had been back, his both boys had been deeply asleep.  
Martin had switched of the television; he had read a bit.  
For lunch, they had eaten a bit from the pasta salad, they had made for tonight.  
It wasn't much going on with Ben and Oscar. They just cuddled onto the sofa.  
Martin had made them tea again; ben had taken another ibuprofen, and Oscar had sipped down another spoon full of fever juice.  
Ben was feeling better in the evening, at least his fever had been that high anymore, or to be precise it wasn't fever anymore. he still coughed, and his nose was still stuffy. But the tea and the other pill this morning seemed to had helped a bit.  
Oscars fever had sunken down a bit during the day, but he had coughed and sneezed as well.   
Nevertheless it had been a good decision to cancel the date with Simon and their friends. Oscar and Ben wouldn't have had fun this night. Ben had said, that he wouldn't have a problem, if he would go - but Martin hadn't wanted to go alone, he didn't wanted that his boys celebrate New Years Eve alone, and he hadn't wanted to celebrate it without the people he loved the most.  
So of course, he had stayed at home with his beloved ones.  
  
Ben was sitting on the sofa, Oscar was hanging loosely next to him. The head leaned against Ben.  
Martin walked into the living room again, he wanted to bring Oscar into bed. It was already after ten o'clock in the evening, but because Oscar had slept most of the day, he had let him cuddle here until now.  
But now it was definetely time for the bed.  
He squatted down and looked to Oscar, who was sweating again. Martin bowed his head and felt Oscars forehead.  
He was glowing like hell.  
He was glowing much more than this morning when he had slipped under their blanket.  
Martin turned his upper body to the coffee table, fetched up the medical thermometer, and smiled to Oscar, who already opened his mouth.  
  
Martin put it into Oscars mouth and waited.  
He didn't have a good feeling.  
  
And when he put the thermometer out of Oscars mouth, his eyes went big. His eyes went big when he saw the number.  
This morning it had been 38.9 degrees - not even high fever.   
And throughout the day it had just been 38.0 degrees - not even fever anymore, just a bit of higher temperature.  
They had been outdoors for a little walk; he had eaten enough and just healthy things, he had drunken a lot of water and tea and even juices. He had sipped down the fever juice like a really good boy, and he had also been fine with the leg compresses. And his little boy had slept and rest a lot today.  
And now he was starring down to that extreme high number.  
He probably hadn't read it properly.  
His heart was racing, he blinked briefly, looked again down to th digital number. But it stilll showed the same number.  
  
41.2 degrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is the grammer good enough?


	15. Fears

41.2 degrees.  
That was definetly too high.

Martin took Oscars face in both hands; the cheeks were glowings, and he looked into two dull green eyes.  
"Darling... " Martin murmured softly with his daddy voice.  
"What's going on?" Ben asked and looked down to both of them.  
"He has really high fever, more than 41 degrees! I will put himinto new clothes and then I go to the hospital with him."  
"What?!" Ben hissed shocked; he grabbed the thermometer, and his eyes went big when he saw the digital number. 41.2 degrees.

Oscars eyes went big as well; he felt that Martin was lifting him up.  
He tried to fight back, tears were already rolling down his cheeks.  
"No, no, no! Not into the hospital!" He cried bitterly, and struggled with arms and legs on Martins arm, who tried to clam him down with soft caresses on the back.  
Benedict followed them into Oscars room.  
Oscar was still struggeling on Martins arm, then on the chair in his room. He was crying, he brandished with his arms and legs, and wouldn't he be sick and exhausted, he would have run away as far as possible. He made it hard for Martin to pull off his wet pullover and under shirt.  
Benedict was fetching up a new under shirt and a new thinner pullover.  
"I don't want that!" Oscar yelled with a crying voice.

Hospitals weren't good. He had been there two times, after he had been naughty. One just needed to go to the hospital when one had been really naughty.One needed to go there when one had been cheeky and one one had destroyed something, like a plate or a glass. Just then one needed to got to the hospital, and the adults would tell the doctor a story. A story about a lot of blue and black marks, and bruises and scratches and other injuries. A story to cover something that was much more evil than to break a glass or plate.  
Until now Martin hadn't yelled, and he also hadn't abused him with his hands or fists or feet, or a belt or other things which were good for punching and hitting, until now. But it seemed that he had been naughty, after all, Martin threatened him with the hospital. That was bad, that was really bad; any time soon, Martin would punch, kick and abuse him.  
He still struggled with his legs, kicked Martin over and over again against the knee. And he hold his arms protectively in front of his naked upper body.

Martin bowed his head.  
Ben and he knew that Oscar had been physically abused - one of the hospital reports had made that tottally clear. There had been injuries which one get if one had been kicked and punched and hit with other objects a lot of times - injuries which one had after a punch-up.  
The hospital had called the youth welfare service, and Oscar had been put into a children's home again - the third time in his young life.

Martin laid his hands soothing onto Oscars thighs.  
"Sweetheart,... everything is fine. Everything is fine. There's no reason for crying." His hands caressed softly and calmly. "It's all good, Oscar, hmh." He murmured with a calm and caring daddy voice. He took Oscars hands and kissed them softly. "Look, you're glowing. Your fever is too high, and my magic potion hasn't helped. I've probably forgotten to stir it the right way. But the Doc in the hospital has a really good magic potion, which will make you healthy again." Martin whispered gently.

"Hospital isn't good, hospital isn't good." Oscar cried, and tried to escape, when Martin tried to hug him.  
Martin has ha dmore willpower.  
He hugged him softly, he nursed him gently to the right and left, from the left to the right; he kissed Oscars temple, and a hand was caressing across his back. He looked up to Benedict, who was still holding the clothes.  
They both looked at each other in shock.  
Martin swallowed hard, Ben as well.

Martin just nursed Oscar; he was still looking to Ben, let his eyes made contact with the clothes and then to Oscars backpack, that was standing in one edge of the room.  
Benedict undertsood, nodded softly and laid the clothes onto the table.  
He took the backpack, packed fresh clothes into it. Just for the case, that Oscar needed to stay over the night.

Oscar calmed down a little bit in Martins arms. Kisses were hitting his temple again, and Martin whispered something into his ear.  
"May I gave you a new pullover, sweetheart?"  
Oscar nodded.  
"Okay,... so I will let you go and dress you up." Martin murmured calmly.  
Oscar nodded again; he had red cheeks and swollen eyes, and he was glowing even more because of the effort during crying and fghting back.  
Martin broke apart, took the under hsirt and put it over Oscars head, after that the pullover followed.  
He bowed his head, looked to Oscar, and whipped his tears away - softly and caringly.  
"Darling? Papa and I, we're worried and Spencer is worried too. We really care for you, and you mean the world to us, love. Do you think it would be okay, if the Doctor is checking you up, so he can find the right magic potion for you? We all would love to stop being that worried.  
Oscar looke him deep into the blue eyes.  
"We could take Edmont with us. He can protect you, I mean he's a dinosaur, no one would dare to try to fight you when you've a dinosaur with you." Martin smiled softly.  
Oscar looked at him, nodded slightly, just a bit, a little bit.

Ben took Edmont out of Oscars bed, Spencer was still lying onto the sofa.  
Martin lifted Oscar onto his arm again.  
And with Benedict, they went downstairs and into the hallway. Ben joined them a moment later with Spencer from the living room.

Martin was busy with putting Oscar into shoes and a jacket; he himself was already dressed. He lifted Oscar onto his arm; he wanted to take the backpack, Edmont and Oscar from Benedict, but his fiance was busy with getting into shoes and a jacket.  
"Ben? You're kidding me, right? Just take a look in the mirror, you're looking like the death himself, you should go and rest."  
Ben looked at him with a raised eyebrow, and pressed him the car keys in one of his hands.  
"Don't dare to start discussing about this, Martin!" Ben said with a commanding voice, scratchy and hoarsly.  
Martin pulled a face, already grumpy inside - he opened the door and Ben was following him.

They put Oscar into Martins car; Martin was driving, Ben was sitting with Oscar on the rear bank; He was holding Oscar hand, and let Spencer shiver.  
"Look sweetheart. I think Spencer is scared of the doctor. Do you think you could look after him and protect him? And Edmont, daddy and I we will protect you, so that you will be able to protect Spencer."  
Oscar took a deep breath and nodded slowly. He took Spencer out of Benedicts hand and pressed him against his chest.

Martin drove to the Community Hospital in Potters Bar.  
He parked, and they took Oscar and the backpack out of the car, and went into the A & E.  
A lot was going on in the A & E, and while they were waiting, Oscar was pressing himself as much as possible against Martin.  
He was really scared, and all the time he was expecting that something bad would happen.  
Ben was caressing his back softly.  
Martin and he made eye contact over and over again.

A few other kids had been waiting as well - but in the end, they had been able to see the doctor much sooner, because of Oscars high fever.  
Spencer and Edmont were in the exam room as well as Ben and Martin.  
The tears were still rolling down, even so the doctor had been absolutely lovely and nice with him, even so he had made jokes.  
And when he was ready, Oscar needed to smile a little bit.

The doctor smiled to him, and then he turned his head to Martin and Benedict.  
"It's just a bronchitis, Mr. Cumberbatch. And your son is having a bronchitis as well." He smiled through his glasses. "But well, it's a thing at the moment. A lot of people are sick with a bronchitis. We were having a lot of severe bronchitis patients in the last two weeks." He said. "You've really done a great job - the fever juice and all the other home remedy you've tried, were just too weak. I would advise to leave him here for the night; he would get another medicine to lower the fever properly and then you can pick him up tomorrow. And of course you can stay here as well." He smiled, and turned his head to Ben. "I will give you some antibiotics and a recept, you can pick up the other pills when the pharmacies are open in two days. Otherwise just bedrest will help, as well as a lot of tea and water - like you've done it the whole day." The doctor said nicely.  
Martin hugged Oscar softly, who had thought that this nightmare would be over - and now he should stay here the whole night.  
"Thank you." Ben nodded gentlema like, and took the antibiotics and the recepts, one for himself, the other one for Oscar.

Martin had lifted Oscar onto his arm.  
They said goodbye to the doctor and then they walked to the ward, where a nurse was waiting for them.  
Thick tears were rolling down Oscars cheeks again.  
And when they had managed it into the room, they had conviced Oscar with pooled forces to drink the medicine and to take the pill.

Oscar was sitting onto the bed, next to him Martin, who was stroking through his hair and who was whipping his tears away.  
"Everything is fine, love. The doctor and the nurse just want to look after you the whole night. And you're not alone; Spencer and Edmont are here, and papa is still here, and I will stay the whole night. You will just sleep somewhere else tonight.Hmh? Lay down sweetheart, the magic potion will help you to fall alseep." Martin smiled softly and kissed the head.  
Oscar snuffled, but he crawled under the blanket. He looked up to Ben, who bent down and kissed his forehead and stroked over his cheek.  
"Close your eyes, darling. We all love you very much, and we're really proud of you being so brave. We're here the whole night, darling." Ben murmured softly.

Oscar whiped his tears away. He was exhausted and tired, his energy was gone, and the medicince was doing the rest. His eyes closed slowly, an dhe dozzed off.

Martin breathed through and turned to Ben. He caressed across Bens chest, kissed his neck, and sank into Bens hug. He wrapped his arms around Ben, rubbed across the back.  
"Please call a cab and drive home, Benny. Have a rest."  
"No, I will stay."  
"Benny, come on. You look terrible. You're really not in a good state. And you've heard the doc, he said you need rest."  
"I can sit here while resting."  
"Can you please go home for at least three or four hours, to have a bit of sleep?" Martin asked impatiently, and he broke apart.  
"No!"  
"You're such a stubborn git, Benedict!" Martin said grumpily. "Take your pills and the other stuff the doctor has given you, and then lay down here!" Martin ordered with a grumpy daddy voice.  
"You're such a stubborn git yourself, Mr Grumpy." Ben said with a raised eyebrow.  
"Yeah, yeah - just do what I've told you."  
Ben ruffled through Martins grey hair and patted his shoulder.  
"Don't worry I will lay down now, grumpy daddy."  
Martin just nodded.

Ben really sat down onto the other bed, he slipped out of his shoes, took the antibiotics, and then he crawled under the blanket. He coughed and rubbed his eyes.  
Martin came to him, had calmed down again. He stroked through the thick dark and soft hair, bent down and murmured softly into these delicious smelling strands.  
"Happy new Year, Mr. Freeman."  
During their little fight, the firework had started.  
They probably wouldn't forget this New Years Eve that quick.  
"Happy New Year, Mr. Cumberbatch." Ben murmured sleepily and with a smile on his face.  
He felt a soft kiss in his hair and on his temple, and then he dozzed off like his son.

Martin sighed.  
He put their jackets and Oscrs backpack onto another chair and sat down between the two beds.  
Thank goodness that they had cancelled the date with Simon and co tonight.  
He took his smartphone - a few people have sent him New Years texts, Amanda and Simon as well.  
He texted Amanda back, because she was online right now.

_**Hey sweetie, I wish you a happy new year as well. We would have loved to celebrate with you all, and we've been really sad that we couldn't. Enjoy the party at Simon's. xxx** _

_ Hey cutiie. You're online, are your boys in bed or are you still enjoying the firework? I hope your boys are in a better condition. Please give Oscar a kiss from me,... and Ben as well ;-). xxx _

**_New Years Eve was cancelled completely to be honest. They are both asleep, I will give them the kisses in the morning. We haven't seen the firework. We're in the hospital, Oscar has had high fever all of a sudden - over 41 degrees._ **

_ Fucking hell! Why was it that high? Is he feeling better now? _

**_The doc meant it's just a bronchitis, but it's going about in the moment. They've had a lot of adults and kids with severe bronchitis in the last two weeks. Oscar had caught the heavier version of it, and the fever juice at home hadn't been enough. They wanted him to stay over night - just to be on the safe side._ **

_That aren't great news. But I am sure he will be in good hands there - and his two lovely caring dads are with him. Are you in a children's hospital?_

**_No, we're in the Community Hospital in Potters Bar, it was the closest and they are having a children's ward as well._ **

_You three are on our minds. Don't start worrying too much, love. Your boys and especially your little boy will be better in the morning. xxx_

**_I will try it. Thanks. Greet the other and enjoy the party ;-) And don't drink too much. xxx_ **

He put the smartphone away, supported his elbow on the armrest and his chin on his hand.  
He watched Oscar - and slowly he dozzed off as well.

During the night, a nurse had looked after Oscar again - she had checked him, and had left them alone again.  
Oscar had fallen asleep as soon as the nurse had been gone again.  
And Martin had fallen asleep in his chair with the head on Oscars bed.


	16. Happy New Year

In the morning, Benedict had taken his antibiotics, he had made his bed and now he was sitting on the edge of his bed. Martin had turned his chair into his direction, massaged his own nape. Everything was hurting; to sleep in a chair hadn't been the best idea.  
Oscar was still alseep; the fever had gone down during the night.  
They should just wait for the medical round, then the doctor would check Oscar again, and he wanted to give them a bit of medicine, because the pharmacies wouldn't be open until tomorrow.

Martin and Benedict were talking, when the door of the room was opened. Ben turned his head around, and Martin looked to the door as well.

Simon - waving with a bottle of orange juice.  
Maureen - in her hand a few crackers.  
Matilda - with a marzipan pig.  
Amanda - in her hands a breakfast tablet from the hospital.

Martin and Bendict got big eyes.   
The only person who looked totally awake was Matilda. And this wasn't a big suprise - it was just eight o'clock in the morning, and the others had probably celebrated very long with more than just one glass of champagne. Nevertheless, they all seemed to be in a very good mood.  
"I wanted to bring you champagne, but the nurses wouldn't have been that happy with my choice, I suppose." Simon grinned.

Martins mouth hung open.  
"What are you all doing here?" Ben asked surprised and with a scratchy voice.  
"What do you think? We want to visit little Oscar and celebrate a late New Years Eve." Maureen smirked.  
"We don't leave you behind or alone!" Matilda said happily.  
"And we have brought you breakfast - the doctor probably won't be here in the next few minutes, right?" Amanda smiled and put the tablet down onto the table.

Benedict was sitting on the bed - totally speechless.   
Martin found his voice.  
"You're crazy!" That was all, he was able to say.  
"It's what one does, isn't it? Among friends. If you don't come to us, well then we will come to you." Simon smiled and put the orange juice down onto the table.  
Matilda put the marzipan pig onto Benedicts bed, and Maureen put her crackers there as well.  
"We thought, that the medical round always takes a while, and that we could come around." Maureen smiled.  
And she pulled off her jackets, like her husband, her daughter, and Amanda.

"Um well, that's really lovely. I don't know what to say." Martin murmured, touched by the gesture.  
"How about, Happy New Year?" Amanda smirked, and hugged and kissed the sitting Martin.  
Martin returned the hug and the kiss.  
"Yes, um yes, Happy New Year." He smiled.

Maureen and Matilda gave him a hug and a kiss as well. Simon just hugged him, but then he grinned and gave him a huge peck on the cheek as well - which made Martin grin as well.  
They all hugged the sick Ben, but just for a brief moment.

Martin looked to the others.  
He let Matilda sitting down on his chair, he needed to stand for a little while.  
"I think we let Oscar sleep a bit longer. They woke him up a few times during the night. The nurse said, the medical round could take until midday. So we have enough time for your orange juice and the crackers." Martin said, and stretched his body.  
"That's fine." Amanda smiled.

Simon eyed Ben with a big smirk.  
"Have you really gone to the hospital like that?! With a shabby hoodie, a sweatpants and trainers?"  
"Do you think I dress up with a suit and a tie, to go to the hospital?" Ben grinned with his scratchy voice.  
"Well, Martin could have watched out for your style, and how you leave the house!" Simon grinned.  
Martin smirked and yawned.  
"Hmh, I didn't want to take him with me, because he looks like the death himselfs, but he played Mister Stubborn."  
They all grinned.

Martin eyed the breakfast and bowed his head.   
Two cups of tea, a mug of coffee, three buns, as well as marmalade, cheese, ham and salami.  
That was really kind, it wasn't just breakfast for Oscar, it was also breakfast for Ben and for him.  
He turned his head to Ben.  
"Are you hungry, darling?" He asked softly.  
"Yes. Is there something for us as well?" Ben asked.  
"Yes, a bun for all of us. Marmelade, salami, ham and cheese."  
"Can you make me one with salami, and the other half with cheese?"  
Martin smiled and nodded.

Benedict smiled, ran his hand through his hair and put the hand in front of his mouth when he yawned.  
Maureen was standing by the window; she looked out of it; Simon was helping Martin with the buns - he was making the bun for Ben, so that Martin could take care of his own breakfast; Matilda was sitting on the chair and watched Oscar; and Amanda leaned against the wall. She looked to Benedict and bowed hi shead.  
Her eyes were resting on Benedicts left hand, and her eyes went big after a brief moment.  
"A ring,... Benedict,... on your ringfinger?"  
Martin smirked while he was making is bun.  
Simon raised his head quickly, Maureen turned around immediately, and Matilda turned her head to Ben.

Ben raised his hand; he looked at the ring and smiled. He nodded, his eyes had been dull from his sickness, but now they beamed and shone like the brightest star.  
"Yes, a ring on my ringfinger."  
"Again big news on New Years Eve?" Amanda beamed.  
Martin smiled; he took the plate out of Simons hand and walked to Benedict. He sat down with the two plates and handed Ben one of it.  
Ben smiled at him, and then he beamed into the round again.

Bot men were sitting on the bed; they nodded at the same time, with the same shining eyes.  
"Oh my god, that's awesome!" Amanda said happily.  
"I want to be a flower child with Oscar, and I want to have a really beautiful dress!" Matilda beamed.  
"I can't decide which big news I love the most. That you're a couple, or that you want to adopt a child, or now the wedding news." Matilda beamed.  
"If you have the ring, Benedict,... than little Martin has asked you." Simon smirked. "I want to know everything!" He grinned, and put down the knife, he had held speechless in his hand the whole time.  
Martin and Benedict smirked.  
"Yes, Martin asked me." Ben beamed.

Actually, they had wanted to fob them of with a little short version, but the girls and especially Simon, had wanted to hear all of it - every little detail. And so they had told the whole story.  
Simon, Maureen, Matilda and Amanda had congratulate them.  
And the both bun halfs were still lying onto Martins and Benedicts plates.  
Simon was still grinning.  
"I haven't known, that you can be such a romantic cutie, Martin."  
"Well, I will never be a romantic cutie with you, Pegg." Martin smirked. "Despite a script will force me into it."  
"It breaks my heart, that you would just be romantic with me for money." Simon said dramatically.  
"Calm down. We will meet in an outlying hotel, and then I will show you, how romantic I can be. At the end of march, Ben will be away for two month. Then we have time for the two of us, love." Martin said with his charming and flirty voice, and gave him a charming wink as well.  
They all laughed.

 

The little boy in the other bed was moving slowly. He opened his eyes sleepily, and looked around in surprise.  
Martin bowed his head. He put the plate down onto the mattress. He came to Oscar, sat down and stroked through his hair.  
"Hey little one."  
Oscar looked up to him, eyed him - in his eyes a lot of questionsmarks. His eyes were sleepy, dull and sick. He was pale, but when Martin stroked softly across the little boy's cheek, one could feel that the medicine had helped a lot.  
"There are a few visitors for you... " Martin said softly, and stroked across Oscars hair again.  
Oscar watched him, and the he looked to the others who were standing n the room.

Matilda - she waved at him and beamed happily; she was sitting on the chair next to his bed.  
Papa - he was smiling lovingly and winked at him; he was sitting on the other bed with a plate in his hand.  
Simon - he was standing next to the table and beamed at him with shining eyes, winked at him as well.  
Amanda - smiled openhearted, as well as Maureen, who was standing next to her.  
Daddy - was sitting on his bed, and he smiled at him wit warm, loving and sleepy eyes.

Oscar looked with his questionmark eyes to Martin.  
"Matilda, Maureen, Amanda and Simon wanted to look after you. They wanted to know if you're okay. And because we need to wait for the doctor to come around and check you a last time, they all have come to the hospital to wait with us. And they wanted to celebrate New Years Eve with us, because we all have missed it."  
Oscar rubbed his eyes - he looked again to all the other people. He was suprised that they all have came here just because of him. Slowly, a big and happy smile spread across Oscars young face.

 

In the end, Simon had organised a few glasses.   
They had clinked glasses and Matilda had donated her marzipan pig to Oscar.  
He had eaten breakfast with his daddy and his papa.  
They had pulled at the crackers; Maureen had made one for all of them - this year selfmade again.  
And for the cherry on the cake, Simon had showed Oscar the firework, he had filmed with his smartphone the last night.


	17. Grandma and Grandpa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very Happy Birthday today, to Benedict :-)  
> 41-years old, and just a cute bean.

Generally, Oscar had been going to the new kindergarten in Potters Bar since the beginning of January, but due to his severe bronchitis, two more weeks had passed.  
Last week he had felt better, but they hadn't wanted him to go, they had wanted, that he cure himself completely.  
Benedict had needed two weeks as well, to get back on his feet.  
The bronchitis had been tough, as well as the doctor in the hospital had said.

This week, Oscar had been in his new kindergarten, for a whole week.  
Last year, Martin had been there with him several times, but just to get to know the other kids and the nursery school teachers. With a boy named Maxwell and a girl named Anna, Oscar had socialised a bit last year. And so the first goodbye from Martin and Benedict hadn't been too hard.

Today was Saturday, and Tim and Wanda would go on a trip with Oscar today. Martin and Benedict wanted to have a day just for themselves, just a day for them as a couple.  
Because Martin had needed to bring something to his agency in London, Benedict had stayed at home. After the breakfast, Martin and Oscar had driven to London, to Martins agency, and then to Wanda's and Timothy's house.  
At the moment they were standing in front of it.  
Oscar has rang the bell.

Wanda opened the door.  
Since their family Christmas dinner, they hadn't seen each other.  
Oscar beamed up to her, and waved enthusiastically. On his back was a little backpack and in his hand, he hold Spencer. Martin was standing behind him, his hand was lying on Oscars head.  
"Hello grandma!" Oscar said with a big smile and a happy voice.  
The word grandma was new for Wanda, and on her face flickered a huge and loving openhearted smile.  
"Hello my darling." She beamed down to her grandchild, who made a step into the house and hugged her tightly.  
Wanda hugged him back, gave him a kiss on the head. She stepped aside with Oscar and smiled to Martin.  
"Hello Martin. Come in my dear." She smiled lovingly.  
"Good Morning, Wanda." Martin smiled at her, stepped in and closed the door.

Timothy walked slowly out of the living room into the hallway.  
Oscar started to beam again, he dashed through the hallway, opened his arms in excitement and happiness.  
"Grandpa!"  
"Hello little man." Tim smiled a huge smile; he was stunned because of the grandpa.  
He had already loved to hear his grandson calling his parents daddy and papa - it had made him very happy and very proud; proud that his son had become a papa with his beloved partner Martin. And he was also very proud of Martin, he was proud that this man was making Benedict that happy, and he was proud that he was making their little son that happy. But to hear Oscar calling him grandpa was just the cherry on the cake.  
Oscar hugged him, while he was hugged by his grandpa.  
Martin smiled to them, raised his hand when Timothy looked at him again.  
"Hey Tim." He smiled.  
"Martin, hello." It's nice to see you both." Tim smiled, and stroked across Oscars head.

Martin smiled, was standing with the car keys in the hallway.  
"Are you all healthy and fit again?" Wanda smiled.  
"Yep. Oscar had been in the kindergarten this week. And Ben has freetime anyway, but he's fit as well. I'm glad I hadn't gotten infeced."  
"Otherwise your house had been a quarantine zone." Tim grinned. "It's lovely to hear that they are fit again."  
Martin grinned.  
"I don't even want to think about it."  
"You have been lucky, Martin."  
"Absolutely - I just have had a bit of a cold."  
"Your call on New Years Day had been really scary." Wanda smiled.  
"Well, it was really scary to see that high number on the thermometer." Maritn smiled. "But all went well, and they're both fit and healty again."  
Tim and Wanda nodded.

Martin smiled.  
"By the way - thank you very much for the entertaining program today."  
"You're welcome, Martin. We love to spend time with him." Wanda smiled. "You two need time as a couple as well, just for you two - that's important. Until now, you have just handed him over, when you two had needed to work. Enjoy the day with your partner. And then we see us in the evening for dinner."  
Martin smiled und nodded.

He squatted down.  
"Do you say goodbye to me?  
Oscar smiled and walked over to Martin. He wrapped his arms around Martins neck and hugged him tightly. And Martin returned the gentle hug.  
"When do you pick me up, daddy?"  
"In the evening, um I think about five o'clock or a few minutes later, sweetheart. I will pick you up with papa, and then we go out for dinner with grandma and grandpa. And until papa and I are picking you all up, you can keep your grandparents on the toes, and I think they are very curious about your first week in the kindergarten." Martin smiled.  
Oscar smiled at him. He exchanged a kiss on the lips with him.  
"Love you, daddy."  
"I love you too, darling." Martin smiled; he stroked Oscar through the hair, and then he stood up again.

Tim grinned to Martin, and patted his shoulder.  
"Don't rile him up. We're not as young and fit as you are."  
Martin grinned and patted his shoulder his well.  
"Well Tim, if someone has riled him up with running and the search for action and adventure, then it was your son."  
Tim grinned.  
"Do you want to say that it is my fault, that my lovely grandson will shoo me through London today?"  
"Of course Tim." Martin grinned cheekily. "It's obviously your fault, this man at home who his searching for action and adventure and who loves to do stunts, is your son. I'm just the lazy one."  
They both laughed joyfully.

"Okay, have fun, yeah? And thanks again." Martin smiled to his parents in law. And he winked at Oscar. "We see us later, Oscar." His hand ruffled softly through Oscars hair.  
Martin walked to the door, opened the door, and then he heard Wanda's voice again.  
"Till later then, Martin."  
"Bye daddy!"  
Martin smiled, waved, and then he closed the door.

 

Oscar had put down the backpack and looked at Tim and Wanda with waiting and exciting eyes.  
"We thought, we could go out and watch some animals." Wanda smiled.  
"What kind of animals?" Oscar beamed.  
"Animals, who live in the water - we could go to a huge aquarium."  
"That sounds great! Are there sharks?" He beamed, and opened his jacket. He showed them his navy blue pullover with a big grey shark on it. " I have one on my pullover today, but he looks nice and he smiles."  
"Yes, there a sharks as well, and sharks like this one on your pullover with sharp teeth." Tim smiled.  
"Cool. When are we going?"  
"Now. Grandma and I just need to slip into our shoes and jackets."  
"Great!" Oscar smiled with a beaming face.

While Oscar was zipping up his jacket again, Tim and Wanda were putting on their shoes and slipping into their jackets. The backpack stayed in his grandparent's house - he had just packed a book and a few other things in it for later. And Spencer stayed here as well, just to make sure he wouldn't go missing in the huge aquarium.

They walked to the tube, and drove to the Sea Life Aquarium, which was next to the big London Eye. Oscar was walking next to Timothy; he was holding his hand, and was happy to spend the day in the aquarium.  
He was asking a lot of questions about the animals he would see in there.

When they arrived at the aquarium, they needed to wait in a long queue. The weather wasn't that good in London, and so many families had decided to look for indoor trips.  
"How was your first week in the nursery?" Wanda smiled.  
"Great. I was allowed to choose a shelf for my shoes and jacket an my backpack. Above every shelf and peg is a picture; I've took the one with the dragon, a red dragon; someone else already has the shelf with the dinosaur picture." He beamed. "But the dragon his cool, too."  
"Do you have found a few friends?"  
"Hmh, I love to play with Maxwell and Anna; Nick is nice, too. But I don't like Tobey, he's always very loud and wild and bluntly. And I don't like Lilly that much, she wants to kiss me constantly, baaah."  
Timothy was grinning with his wife - and then he smiled down to Oscar.  
"Lilly seemed to like you a lot, maybe she's in love with you."  
"But I don't want that she kisses me. If anyone, then Anna is allowed to kiss me."  
"Has Anna kissed you?"  
"No." He shook his head.   
"And have you kissed her?"  
"No, we're just playing with each other." He smiled. "But if she would be allowed to kiss me, if she wants to. But Lilly isn't allowed to do it."  
"Okay." Tim smiled.

They walked along the queue, until they reached the entrance, until they were able to buy their tickets.

Oscar had changed his position, he was now walking at Wanda's hand.  
They walked over a glass path - and through the glass they were able to see the first sharks.  
Oscar stayed there for a while; he was fascinated and watched them swimming through the water. It was a bit scary.  
After the Shark Walk, they walked to the elevator and went to the lower floor. They passed the octopi and rays, as well as a few pools with a lot of coloured fishes. Oscar inspected every pool and every fish in detail, and Tim and Wanda read the informations or told them what they knew about the fishes. He was asking a lot of questions, and his grandparents tried their best to answer every single one of it.

The ultimate highlight was the Ocean Tunnel. Above and next to them were swimming other sharks, turtles and a lot of coloured fishes. Oscar didn't know where to look first.  
"Don't they eat each other?" Oscar asked shocked, while he was watching a turtle, who was swimming above his head.  
Tim smiled down to him.  
"Some of them eat each other, but the sharks in here don't eat turtles.  
"And the sharks from the Shark Walk?"  
"I think they eat turtles, that's why there aren't in here."  
"So the turtles are safe?"  
"They are safe, Oscar." Wanda smiled.  
"Good, because turtles are cute." He beamed.  
He was still watching, and after a moment of hesitation, he laid his hand against the glass of the tunnel. His eyes were big, were watching with a fascinated glance all the animals in this big pool.  
Tim and Wanda needed a while to convince him to go further.

The three of them were walking passed little pools with different fishes; piranhas, seahorses, jellyfishs, clownfishes, starfishes and a lot of other sea dweller.  
They just walked really slowly, because Oscar was inspecting everything in deep detail, and he was still asking a lot of questions. He just sucked in everything he could see and hear - he hadn't experienced trips like that in his other families. Just since he was with Ben and Martin, he was able to enjoy all sorts of trips and childish funny moments.

When they were almost at the end of ther tour, they discovered the big penguin pool - one could see them under the water and above the water on a few rocks and stones.  
"Penguins!" Oscar beamed happily, and looked to theses big animals with their tailcoat. "I love penguins. When papa and I have been sick, we have watched a penguin movie. Papa had spoken the dog, the agent dog. Agent Classified." Oscar said happily to Tim and Wanda.  
"And, has papa done a good job?" Tim smiled.  
"Yes, a fantastic job. He's also a very good reader for bedtime stories. Daddy's doing it great as well. They both do it really good, and they can dream up a lot of great stories. It's cool, they always look really funny and scary while doing it, and they change their voices. I love it." He smiled.  
"I think they both have a lot of fun to, while reading your bedtime story, or while dream up your story, or when they hear one from you." Tim smiled.  
"Yesterday I have dreamed up a pirate story for them." He beamed and then he laughes. "But daddy had fallen asleep, because he had been at work the whole day and he had been exhausted. Papa had woken him up in the end."  
"Oh, then it was a really good bedtime story, when daddy had fallen asleep. That's what a bedtime story should do - making us sleepy." Tim winked.  
"Yep, papa said that too." He beamed up.  
Tim smiled, and stroked over his head. Oscar smiled and turned his head back to the penguins.

They stayed there for a while.  
Oscar was watching the penguins waddle around, watched them jump in and out of the water, watched them swim.  
They walked to the end of the route, when Oscar has had enough of watching penguins.  
And before they went home by tube, they were eating something for lunch in the city.

Oscar had been exhausted from the amount of walking, and the amount of new experiences. He had fallen asleep on the sofa when they had been back at Tims and Wands house.  
At three o'clock, Wanda and Timothy had woken him up again, and they all had eaten a piece of cake, with a coffee and a hot chocolate.   
After that Wanda had read with Oscar in the book he has had in his backpack. And Timothy had build a big tower with him, and around that tower was a compound, where a tiger was locked up.   
Oscar sat the monkey he had brought with him, on top of the tower.

 

The doorbell rang.


	18. Home Alone

Martin was driving back to Potters Bar after he had brought Oscar to Timothy and Wanda.  
He parked the car in the driveway behind Benedicts car, got out of it and walked to the front door.  
He pulled his key out of his jacket and opened the front door.  
"I'm back, honey." He yelled softly from the hallway into the rest of the house.  
Benedict stretched his head out of the kitchen.  
"Hey darling." Ben beamed at him. "I just wanted to make us tea."  
Martin smiled to him, slipped out of his jacket and his shoes, and put the car key onto the dresser in the hallway.  
"Great, a cup of tea would be lovely." Martin smiled.  
He came over to Ben, caressed across his chest and gave him a soft peck on the lips.

Ben smiled and laid his hands on Martins hips; he returned Martins little peck.  
"Everything alright with Oscar?"  
"Yeah, it was alright. He just asked when we will pick him up."  
"I think he will have a lovely day with my parents, and we've time for us, just you and me." Ben whispered and kissed Martins forehead.  
"Hmmm, and that's great. I'm really looking forward to it."   
"Me too." Bens lips kissed Martins temple. "I take care of the tea, and then I will join you in the living room."  
Martin smiled; he stretched upwards, kissed Bens cheek, and then he broke apart.  
"I take the cups with me." Martin smiled, and went into the kitchen.

He took the empty cups and walked into the living room, while Ben took care of the teapot.  
And when Benedict was coming into the living room with the teapot, Martin was already sitting onto the sofa.  
Ben came to him, poured tea into their cups and put the pot onto the coffee table, before he sat down next to Martin.  
Ben bent forward took both tea cups and handed one of it to Martin.  
"Sugar is already in it."  
"Thanks sweetheart." Martin smiled und took the cup of tea.

He pulled one of his legs almost completely onto the sofa, turned his body to Benedict, and nipped at his tea. His eyes were shining over the edge of the cup to Benedict, on his lips one could see a soft smile.  
He was really happy to spend the whole day with Benedict, or to be precise a few hours. They hadn't seen each other often in the last year; and since Benedict was back, they had spent most of the time with Oscar. And when Oscar hadn't been there for a few hours, they had been at appointments, but each one of them at an other appointment.  
A bit of time just for the two of them was just right at the moment.

Ben smiled gently to Martin; he turned his body to him as well, laid his free hand onto Martins thigh. His fingers were caressing the thigh softly and gently.  
"It's lovely that we have a few hours just for us, today." Martin smiled, and nipped at his tea. "Is it okay for you,if we just stay here?"  
"That's more than okay, Martin. I'm not in the mood to go somewhere. I would love to spend the time with you as close to you as possible, just here on the sofa. That's enough. I don't need more today, I just need you." Ben smiled, and his fingers were still caressing Martin.  
"I can give you that." I will stay with you the whole day." Martinw inked, and put down his almost empty cup.

He slipped closer to Benedict, pressed him a kiss on the temple and laid his arm onto the backrest of the sofa. His fingers started to caress Bendicts upper back - softly.  
Ben smiled, rubbed acros Martins thigh; he was still holding his cup of tea. He bowed his head when Martin leaned the head against his shoulder. He looked down to him. Martin was cuddling with him, his eyes were closed, he smiled.   
Ben smiled, kissed Martins hair, and then he sipped at his tea.

 

It had become quiet in the living room; Martin was leaning since forty-five minutes against Benedicts body; he had slipped down onto the couch and more against Benedict. His head was leaning against Benedicts chest, who was holding the empty cup of the in his left hand. Ben had wrapped his right arm around Martin, pressed him closer.  
Martin purred against Benedicts chest, and he just cuddled more into his arm, sucked in the lovely scent, and gave him a kiss onto the T-Shirt.  
"Wait a moment. I need to put down the cup, it bothers me." Ben said softly and bent forward with Martin in his arm.

He put the cup down onto the coffee table and leaned back with Martin again.  
"Do you have your hands free for me now?" Martin said with a round.  
"Yes, just for you." Ben flirted with his deep voice.  
"That's awesome." Martin purred.  
"Yeah? What shall I do with my hands?" Ben murmured into Martins hair.  
"Hmh, we could go on where Oscar had stopped us last night." Martin purred.  
"So with seducing and undressing." Ben kissed Martins hair.  
"Exactly."  
Ben cupped Martins face; he raised Martins head, made him look at him. He looked him deep into the eyes.  
"I remember that you've done a lot with your hands and fingers." Ben said with a deep round, and kissed Martins lips hungrily.

Martin moaned into the kiss; he didn't hesitate a moment and returned the kiss immediately. His hands were stroking down on Benedicts back, until he reached the beginning of the T-Shirt. He let his hands slip under it, and purred into the kiss, wen he felt Benedicts bare and warm skin.  
Benedict was purring as well; he enjoyed Martins hands and bit him softly into the lower lip.  
"Before it get more indecently, I will go upstairs to the bedroom." Ben murmured against Martins lips.  
"I will come with you." Martin murmured.  
"Even better, then we can go on with kissing and snogging."  
Martin smiled. He stood up and pulled Ben with him. He wrapped his arms around Bens neck, pulled him down to his height, and murmured against his lips.  
"That's the reason why I'm not waiting here for you and the lube to come back."  
And then he kissed Ben hungrily and desperately.

Yesterday, Oscar had interrupted them - unfortunately. He has had a bad dream. And they had been in the middle of undressing and seducing.   
Oscar had slipped into their bed and he had fallen asleep between them.  
The mood hadn't been the same, anyway.  
Now they were alone, and they could finish what they had started yesterday night.

Benedict laid his hands onto Martins hips, returned his kiss.   
Their tongues met for a passionately kiss. Martin forced him out of the living room and into the hallway; they stubbled to the staircase while kissing each other hungrily.  
Benedict pressed him against the wall when they were on the stairs; he opened Martins shirt buttons blindly and stroked it from his shoulders.  
Martins hands were stroking under Benedicts T-SHirt again, shoving it upwards with a quick movement.  
It sailed down to the shirt.  
Martin raised his arms afterwards, let Benedict pull off the T-Shirt, he had worn under the shirt.  
The looked each other into the eyes - lust and hunger were burning in them.

Martin closed his eyes again, when Benedict cupped his face and his lips were meeting his own.  
The kiss was hungrily, but also much softer than the one beforehand. Ben forced him upstairs, slowly, step by step.  
Martins hands were stroking across Benedicts bare skin; he felt the goosebumps under his fingers.

When they were standing in the bedroom, Benedict broke the kiss and pushed Martin down into therir bed. Martin sat up slowly, smiled to Ben and winked at him. His hands were grabbing Benedicts trousers, he pulled him closer, opened with his fingers the button of the trousers, and he pulled them down with the shorts. His lips were kissing Benedicts flat and muscly belly; the hands grabbed Benedicts butt, massaged the buttocks.  
Ben purred with a deep pleasurable sound; he moaned quietly.  
Martin pulled him slowly into the bed, he pulled him onto his lap.  
Ben opened Martins belt and the button of the throusers; he pushed them down slightly, until Martin raised his hips. He pushed down the jeans and the shorts completely. And then he bent down to kiss Martins neck and to nibble at it.  
His partner closed his eyes, moaned and let his hands wander across his upper body, across his back, into his hair, the back down again, and to his naked butt.

They were both moaning under the caressings.  
They were both massively aroused, and Martin was fumbling for his bedside drawer and the lube. Er took it with a moan, while Benedict was nibbling along his neck to his ear, while he was nibbling at his earlobe, and while he was rubbing their erections against each other.  
Martin opened the tube, pressed something into his hand.  
Ben moaned loudly when he felt the first finger against his entrance, when it slipped into his hole. He bit softly into Martins ear, tugged at the grey hair of his fiance. He moved with Martins finger and he enjoyed Martins other hand, which was massaging his butt.  
Benedicts moans got louder when Martins second finger slipped into him, and his moans got uncontrollably when Martin added the third finger.  
He wasn't able to give Martin caressings in a steady way; he caressed him, but after a few seconds he stopped it, because he was enjoying Martins finger extremely. He got massively distracted by Martins fingers and the other hand, that was wrapped around his erection.  
He was enjoying it a lot.  
Martin was such a good lover.  
"Martin! Jesus, that's great." Ben moaned, and could hardly wait to get more of him.  
He sighed in disappointment when Martins fingers and his hand disappeared.

Martin looked up to him with lustfully and aroused dark eyes. He took the lube again, pressed a bit of it in his hand and took his own erection into his hand. He closed his eyes with pleasure.  
He felt Benedict leaving his lap.  
His eyes opened again; he looked to Ben, who was kneeling on all four next to him.   
Martin smiled, sat up and got into a kneeling position behind Benedict.  
He bent down, kissed Bens back lovingly with a lot of pecks, and then he slid slowly into him.  
They both moaned with deep pleasure. Martin laid his hands against Benedicts hips; and when Ben started moving his hips, he started moving them as well.

Ben sank down with his arms, raised his butt up in the air; he let Martin dominate him, who found quickly the uncontrollably rhythm they both needed at the moment.  
Ben gave himself to Martin, moaned with pleasure and joy and excitement; and the arousing and deep moans of Martin made him even more lustful.  
Martin laid his head in the nack; his eyes were closed and he grabbed Benedicts hips. His rhythm was still passionately and uncontrollably, and Benedicts lustfull moans riled him up even more.  
Ben had closed his eyes; he pressed his forehead onto his forearm.  
"Fuck, Martin... that's perfect."  
He couldn't hold himself back; his hand grabbed his erections automatically. He wrapped his fingers around it, and gave it the same lustful and hungry rhythm.  
"Are we impatient?" Martin moaned.  
"As if you could hold it back any longer." Ben moaned hoarsely.  
"Not even a minute if you tell me that I don't have to hold back anything." Martin moaned deeply.  
"You don't have to,... you don't have to." Ben moaned and panted without breath.  
"Perfect." Martin groaned.

Martin just let go; he couldn't hold it back any longer; he thrusted deep, quick and intensely into Benedict, make him moan even louder and more lustfully. And he dashed their intense orgasms through their bodies just a moment later.  
"Fuck Ben! Fuckfuckfuck."  
Bens legs were shaking; he enjoyed the last soft and slowly thrusts while moaning in pleasure. He enjoyed Martins soft strokes over his back.

Ben sacked down onto the blanket.  
Martin followed him, laid down onto Bens back. he kissed the hair at Bens nape. Ben purred, closed his eyes again, and enjoyed all the little soft pecks he got from Martin.  
Martin snuggled himself onto Bens back, kissed his ear.  
"Sorry,... I've wanted to love you long and gently, but I couldn't hold it back when you offered yourself like that." Martin murmured softly.  
Ben smiled with closed eyes, he sighed in pleasure.  
"I loved it. It was great that you've just lost you control. I've enjoyed it very much. When you seduce me the next time, then you can show me what a soft, gently and romantic lover you are able to be during sex."  
"I'd love to, honey. But I will give you a sneak peek of it now - during cuddling." Martin murmured into Bens ear.

He rolled next to Ben, who turned on his back. Martin stayed next to him, was lying on his side, his hand was supporting his head. He smiled to Ben, who had turned his head to him. His eyes were shining as well.  
Martin raised his hand, the fingers started to caresses Benedicts upper body - across the chest, the rips, the belly, just with the fingertips upwards again, and slowly along his arm.  
Ben closed his eyes with a huge smile. He was totally relaxed and Martins caresses with his fngertips was the perfect thing after that hard and rough sex. He loved the mix of it.  
He sighed when he felt Martins lips on his cheek.  
Martins kiss was softly; and his lips were breathing over Benedicts temple afterwards, then to his nose and to his lips, and they captured them for a soft little peck.

Ben sighed again, he had goosebumps.  
"You're an incredible gorgeous and handsome man, do you knwo that?" Ben murmured with closed eyes.  
"Hmh, you're telling me this every now and then, honey." Martin purred; his fingertips were still caressing Ben bare and warm skin.  
"I shouldn't caress your ego that often." Ben smirked while purring.  
"I love it, you wonderful man." Martin smirked. "So please don't stop it."  
He kissed Bens lips firmly.  
"Please don't stop as well." Ben murmured with an amorously voice, and puckered his lips again.  
Martin eyed his face and smiled; he laid his lips onto Bendicts for another firm and loving kiss.  
"Promise!" Martin murmured against Benedicts lips, and rubbed his nose across Bens. "Can we stay in bed for the rest of the day. Cuddling, snuggling, enjoying the closeness?"  
"Hmm, I would love to stay here in bed with you." Ben purred.  
Martin smiled and let his fingertip circle Benedicts navel.

 

Ben couldn't open his eyes again; he just enjoyed Martins caresses and his kisses so much, that he just laid still onto the blanket with closed eyes and a purring and sighing deep voice.


	19. Family Dinner

Martin and Benedict were standing in front of Tims and Wandas house; a few seconds ago they had rang the bell, and now they were waiting that someome opened the door.

The rest of the day, they had spent in bed. They had cuddled and snuggled, they had talked with each other, they had enjoyed a little nap after their sex, and after they had woken up again, they have had sex again - this time more lovingly and gently.  
They had just left the bed for a little lunch break when their stomachs had rumbled loudly in the afternoon.  
And then they had cuddled for a half an hour on the sofa, before they have had a proper shower. 

Both men hat enjoyed the day, the hours, they have been able to spent just with each other. Oscar had never interrupted them during a hug, a cuddle or a kiss, and he had never tried to get them away from each other; he understood that they needed each others kisses and hugs and cuddles as much as he needed this from Martin and Ben.  
Nevertheless, it was a totally different thing if one was alone, without someelse in the house.

 

Timothy opened the door.  
He smiled at them and was already dressed with his jacket and shoes.  
Martin and Benedict had arrived on the dot.  
"Hello boys." Tim smiled.  
"Hey dad." Ben greeted him with a big and tight hug.  
Martin waved to Wanda; and Oscar was pressing himself through to Martin - he hugged his daddy happily.  
Martin looked down and smiled.  
"Hey my love." He ran the hand through Oscars hair.  
"Daddy!" Oscar beamed.

Benedict had greeted his mother in the meantime - alos with a big and tight hug, and a soft kiss on her cheek. Now he squatted down to Oscar, who hugged his papa wildly  
"Papa!" Oscar beamed; his arms were wrapped around Benedicts neck.  
Ben hugged him gently and kissed the side of his head.  
"Hey sweetheart. Are you okay?" He asked softly.  
"Yes, I'm okay, papa." Oscar nodded with a smile.  
Ben smiled down to him, and then he lifted him up on his arms - he was fooling around with him, while Martin greeted his parents in law, and while Wanda was picking up her hand bag.

Oscar was laughing with Benedict, who already walked back to Martins car. Wanda followed him, and Timothy and Martin followed her.  
Ben sat Oscar down into his seat, and fastened his seat belt; Martin sat down in the middle of the rear bank; Wanda took place next to him, and Timothy sat down on the front passengers seat.  
Benedict closed the door on Oscars side, and got into the car.  
He started the engine and drove to the restaurant.

Timothy turned his head around, smiled to his wife, Martin and Oscar.  
"How was your day?" he asked Martin.  
"Great; we have spent him at home. Thanks again for all the time you two have spent with Oscar today."  
"Both of you know how much we love to spend time with him. You both have a lot to do, and you need a bit of time as a couple, that's important. And last year you haven't seen each other often."  
Martins had was lying on Oscars thigh, and Oscar had shoved his hand into Martins. Martin was holding Oscars hand, his thumb stroked across the back of Oscars little hand.  
"You're right, we haven't had much time for each other in the last year. But well the year before, we have had a lot of time together. And I think this year will be a mixture of both.

Wanda patted Martins thigh.  
"We haven't wanted that he becomes an actor. We wanted him to do something that's not that stressful. But he hasn't listened to us. If he would have, you would be able to see him more often." Wanda smirked.  
"Mum, if I would have listened to you and dad, I wouldn't even have get to know Martin."  
"Rubbish! If you've asked me for an autograph somewhere, I would have flirted with you as well." Martin smirked.  
"You're such a noble man. Ben laughed.  
"I would have noticed you - tall and pretty." Martin still smirked.  
"Are you flirting with me right now?" Ben grinned.  
"A little bit." Martin grinned, while caressing Oscars back of the hand.  
Wanda and Timothy were grinning.

 

Ben drove to the restaurant; he parked after half an hour in front of the Greek restaurant. He turned of the engine, got out of the car, as well as his parents. Oscar unbuckled himself, and handed Martin his beloved Spencer. Martin sat him down onto Oscars seat, when Oscar has gotten out as well.  
Martin was the last one who got out of the car.

They walked to the entrance of the restaurant.  
Benedict had booked a table for them last week, and one of the waiters walked them to the booked table.  
Oscar sat down next to Benedict.  
Martin and Wanda sat opposite of them.  
And Timothy was sitting at the head of the table.  
The restaurant was full of people - couples, a few families, a few eldery people. Music was playing in the background.

Oscar beamed to Martin and Benedict.  
"Have you just been on the sofa today?" He asked with a smile.  
Benedict and Martin shared a knowing look.  
"Kinda, we've cuddled the whole day." Martin said.  
"Isn't it boring when one does this the whole day?" Oscar smiled.  
"Not with daddy... " Ben smiled.  
Timothy was smirking with knowing eyes. And Wanda was grinning as well.

Martin cleared his throat.  
"Well,... what would you like to drink, little man? Something warm or cold?" He distracted him from that cuddling-sex-conversation.  
"I want to have a Fanta." Oscar smiled.  
Martin smiled and nodded, and then he looked up the waiter, who came to a halt next to their table. He handed them all a menu card.  
"Good evening. Can I already get you something to drink, or do you want to wait?"  
"I would take a merlot, please." Timothy said.  
"For me the same." Wanda smiled.  
"And in any case a Fanta." Martin smiled, and then he looked to Ben. "Who's driving home tonight?"  
Ben smiled to Martin, and then he looked up to the waiter. He knew that Martin wasn't really into driving - he loved it more to just enjoy the ride.  
"I take a water, please." Ben said, because of Martin and because he himself loved driving cars.  
Martin smiled.  
"Then I will take a pinot noir."  
The waiter smiled, nodded and then he left the table.

Martin smiled gently to Ben again, his lips were forming a Thank you. Ben just smiled and winked at him. And then, Ben looked down into his menu card and whispered with Oscar.  
Martin watched them for a moment, smiled with a happy beating heart.  
It was unbelievable how much his private life had changed since he worked with Benedict. He was incredbly thankful for this job offer - not even because of the fame of this series or the awards he had won with his character; he was glad and thankful because of the man that was sitting opposite of him. He would give up the job offer, he would give up his role, he would give up his awards - as long as he was allowed to keep Benedict.  
He smiled again, and then he looked into his menu card as well.

 

The waiter came back with their drinks, put them down to the owner, and wrote down the menu wishes.

Benedict smiled to his parents.  
They had told them, that they would love to invite them for a dinner - just for a thank you. It was the truth, at least a bit of truth. But the main reason had been the engagement.  
"Before we talk about your day, we would love to tell you something." Ben smiled.  
Timothy and Wanda pricked up their ears and turned their heads to Benedict. They were looking to Ben, then to Martin, and to Ben again.  
Martin smiled softly; his eyes were resting amorously on Benedict.  
Timothy raised an eyebrow; Wandas eyes were curious; Oscar sipped at his Fanta.  
"What do you have to tell us?" Tim asked with a smile, and he smiled to Martin as well.  
"Martin and I will marry. We're engaged." Ben said with his deep warm and calm voice. 

It was quiet at the table.  
Benedict just smiled happily and so did Martin. Oscar beamed to his granparents.  
"Papa has a beautiful ring."  
Wanda looked to Oscar and then again to the two men.  
"Really? You two are engaged?" She beamed happily.  
"Yes, we are. Since the last year." Martin smiled, his eyes were shining like mad.  
"Did you propose to him?" Tim smiled to Martin.  
Martin nodded again, and Ben answered with a happy voice.  
"Yes, he has proposed to me."  
Timothy smiled to both of them. He fatherly squeezed Martins shoulder.  
"And that without our permission." He grinned.  
"I thought it would be worth the risk." Martin grinned.

Wanda beamed, rubbed across Martins thigh, and she also motherly pecked his cheek.  
"That's fantastic!" She beamed happily and satisfied, and then he looked with shining eyes to her son. "You get a kiss later, sweetheart. Oh boys, that's just wonderful. I'm so happy for the both of you. Show me your hand, darling." She beamed euphorically to Benedict.  
Benedict smiled, laid his hand onthe table and showed her the thin golden engagement ring - it was sparkling in the light of the restaurant.  
Wanda looked at Benedicts hand, eyed the ring with bright eyes. She raised her head and turned it to Martin.  
"You've found a really beautiful ring, Martin."  
"Daddy has bought him, when grandpa had looked after me before Christmas." Oscar beamed.

Tim was smiling with shining eyes; he squeezed Martins shoulder again. After that, the shoulder of his son. He looked at them truely happy.  
He was massively proud of the relationship of his son. He was proud of him as Martins colleague, as his friend, and partner, and of him as Oscar's papa. And he was also massively proud to have Martin as his son in law. He was happy that they wanted to marry. And it made him really happy that Martin would become his son in law for real - that it wouldn't be just a feeling anymore, it would be a feeling and the reality.  
He beamed to Oscar.  
"Really? Have you already seen the ring that day?"  
Yes! Right after you've left." Oscar grinned. "I've known it the whole time. It was daddy's and mine secret. And I haven't said anything to papa." He smiled proudly.  
"You're a good secretkeeper. You haven't said anything to us today." Tim smiled.  
"Yes, because it was a surprise, grandpa. Daddy and papa have said, that we will have dinner with you, because they want to tell you and grandma that they will marry."  
Tim smiled, he smiled to Oscar, and then to Benedict and Martin.  
"This was a lovely suprise. And I think now we've something to clink our glasses." 

They raised their glasses.  
"To you. Congratulations on your engagement." Tim smiled.  
They clinked glasses, even Oscars did it. 

The news about the engagement let the atmosphere at the table become even more cheerful and relaxed.  
Benedicts parents were really happy. They had always wanted that their son found someone who is his home; someone he can have a family with; someone he can grow old with. And he has found this perosn in Martin.  
They always have expected a woman, now it was a man. And this man was just incredible lovely and funny, caring and charming.  
He was someone, they adored and respected and loved much more, than any of Ben's previous girlfrinds.

In the meantime they were enjoying their dessert.  
Oscar was sharing his dessert with Wanda. Benedict was sharing the dessert with Martin. And Timothy had just ordered an espresso - he watched his family.  
Wanda and Oscar were spooning their yogurt with walnuts and maple syrup.  
And Benedict and Martin were sharing a piece of mousse-au-chocolat cake. Martin was holding his fork, was looking to Oscar.  
"What have you done with grandpa and grandma, darling?"  
Oscar looked up to him, his eyes were sparkling immediately.  
"We have been ina really big aquarium. There were a lot of fishes. And sharks. And turtles and penguins, and a lot of Nemos."  
Oh, so you have been in Sealife. Was it good?"  
"Yes, ist was really good. One could walk over sharks, and there was a glass tunnel and one could see a lot of animals, they were swimming next to me and above me. And grandpa and grandma have told me a lot about all the animals. And we've eaten a hamburger. At home, I have slept for a while, and then we've eaten cake, and grandma has read the book with me, and grandpa has built a tower with me. A monkey has hide on top of the tower, because the tigers have waited for him at the bottom of the tower." OScar babbled.  
Ben smirked softly, was eating his cake, as well as Martin, who was smiling at Oscar.  
"That sounds like a really great day with grandma and grandpa."  
Oscars nodded euphorically and with beaming eyes.  
"Grandpa and grandma loved the day as well." Wanda smiled to Oscar.  
And Oscar smiled his cutest smile to her.

 

At the end of their dessert, Martin had paid for all of them.  
They had driven back to Wanda and Timothy's house, had picked up Oscars backpack, and had said goodbye with a few loving hugs.  
Benedict had driven back to Potters Bar, while Oscar had fallen asleep.  
They hadn't woken him up at home. Benedict had lifted him carefully onto his arms, had carried him upstairs. He had laid him into the bed, had just removed Oscars Jeans and socks.  
Martin had brought Spencer and the backpack upstairs. He had put down the backpack, and he had laid Spencer into Oscars arms.  
They had kissed him good night, and mumbled him an We love you, into his hair, and then they had left the room.

Benedict wrapped his arms around Martin, was standing behing him. He kissed Martins head, who laid his hands on Benedicts arms.  
They toddled downstairs and into the living room while still hugging each other.  
During their way, Benedict had given Martin a few soft pecks in the head; and Martins fingers had breathed across Bens arm.

They would call it a day now - with a glass of wine and a cuddle.


	20. News on the Bafta Evening

You will get some pictures today. The clothes of Ben and Martin.

<http://www.soletopia.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/01/benedict-cumberbatch-dark-windowpane-suit-black-silk-tie.jpg>

 

<http://www.bafta.org/sites/default/files/styles/gallery_thumbnail/public/externals/5fdeaff397c8dcded6405932b5248d12.jpg?itok=2WhzOKqF>

Two weeks had passed since the family dinner with Benedicts parents.  
Two weeks in which Oscar had been in the nursery.  
Two weeks in which Ben and Martin have had a few appointments in the morning or the afternoon. But in the evening at least one of them had been at home with Oscar, sometimes both of them.  
At one of Martins interview appointments, Oscar had been the main topic, and in the end Martin had confirmed that they had adopted Oscar last year, and that he was living with them. He hadn't said much more, despite a huge thank you for the press and the fans, because they all hadn't published pictures from Oscars face.  
At an interview appointment of Benedict, Oscar had been the topic as well, but also the ring on his ring finger. And Benedict had answered their question after a coming wedding with a yes. But he hadn't said more, just that there would be a change in their private life.  
Martins parents and family have got the news, before the first news release. And the congratulations have been as heartily as from Wanda and Timothy.

Benedict was enjoying the time at home, the time with Oscar, the time with Martin.  
Today in a month, on the 11th of March, he would be on the road again - for a few weeks, for a few months, far away from his beloved son and his beloved fiance.

Today was sunday, the 11th of February. Today they would go to the Baftas. Benedict was nominated for Best Leading Actor, and Martin was invited as a presenter for the best movie, together with Emma Thompson.  
Tonight, Amanda would come over to look after Oscar. She wanted to be here any time soon, and then she would wait until they both would be back from London.

Martin and Benedict were already dressed up and styled. And for once they weren't behind their shedule - today they even have spared time.  
Amanda would be here any time soon, then they would kiss Oscar goodbye and Matt would pick them up.

Benedict was wearing a dark blue almost black windowpane suit, with a fitting tie and a white shirt. His jacket was hanging over the backrest of the sofa.  
Martin was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and an orange knitted tie, and also a black vest; the jacket was also hanging over the backrest of the sofa. His hair was styled back.

Martin had been in the bathroom, was leaving it right now, and he was wondering why the door to Oscars room was closed. He had been a bit too quietly the last half and hour. Not in a way one need to start worrying, but more quietly than usual. Martin and Ben had thought that he was just exhausted. On Friday he had been on a long trip with the kindergarten, and yesterday he had ben on the birthday of his best friend Maxwell.

Nevertheless, Martin started worrying now.  
He pushed open the door to Oscars room, but Oscar wasn't there. Martin wrinkled his forehead, walked to the bed and opened the entrance to the cave - which would probably be stay here forever. But Oscar wasn't in the cave.  
Er walked out of the room; Oscar had said that he wanted to go upstairs to play in his room, but he wasn't in his room and he wasn't playing. Martin yelled downstairs.  
"Benny?" He waited for an answer. "Honey?!" He tried it again.  
"Yes?" Ben yelled upstairs.  
"Is Oscar with you?"  
"No. He wanted to go into his room." Ben yelled.  
"Yeah, I know,... but he isn't. Ahh, just wait. I have an idea." Martin yelled, and walked to the bedroom.  
Ben dedicated himself again to his jacket and tried to free it from the pieces of fluff.

Martin opened the bedroom door.  
He could see a huge bulge under the blanket of the bed. The blanket was trembling slightly, but the sobbing sounds which came from under the blanket were very loud.  
"Oscar?" Martin asked softly.  
He walked to the bed, sat down and lifted the blanket.  
He saw Oscar rolled up like a ball, with his sweatpants and a shirt, with red eyes, a wet face - he was sobbing.  
Martin looked down to him with a worried face, he bowed his head.  
"Hey darling,... little man. What's up? Happened something? Have you hurt yourself?" Martin asked wit a worried and alarmed voice.

Oscar looked up to him with swollen eyes; big tears were rolling down his cheeks, making his wet face even wetter. He snuffled, shook his head.  
"You two will leave me. You will go away." He sobbed.  
Martin stroked softly across Oscars head, but Oscar fend him off.  
"You want to leave me alone!" Oscar sobbed.  
"Darling... no. Hey sweetheart, we don't want to leave you alone. Amanda is coming over and she will have dinner with you, and playtime and she will bring you into the bed tonight, she will read a bedtime story with you, and when you wake up tonight she will be here - and we're probably back then anyway. Papa and I need to work."  
"Nobody needs to work that late!" Oscar sobbed bitterly.  
"Some people need to, darling. And sometimes we need to do that as well. We're not just standing in front of the camera during daylight, sweetie. Sometimes we do that in the night. And we need to do a lot of other thing during our work. Like going to interviews or photoshootings, or to a premiere or an award show. And tonight a lot of awards will be presented, and papa will maybe get one of these awards and I need to present one of these awards with a colleague on stage. And well, this will take a while, that's why we're in London that long. But when you wake up tomorrow morning, we will be here again." Martin said with a soft voice.

Oscar shook his head in tears.  
"I don't believe you! And I don't want to be alone! You won't come back!" Oscar breathed in hastily; he was crying so much that he could barely breath properly; and it was hard to understand him.  
"Oscar, we love you so much, we would never leave you behind and not coming back. What do you mean how quickly we would miss you terribly?"  
Oscar shook his head again - with stubborness.  
"Look,... you have looked forward to Amada, and Amanda looks forward to see you tonight. You have been alone with her before, and we will say good night to you before we leave." Martin winked softly, and took Oscars hand.  
"Noooooo!!! You're not allowed to leave! You need to be here when I am sleeping! You're not allowed to be away and to leave me alone."

Martin breathed through.  
Oscars freed his hand; he didn't come through to him.  
And that was completely unusual.  
he was Oscars first attachment figure, and he was always able to get through to him, when no one else had been able to - even Benedict.  
The little boy was shaking and sobbing, he needed to suck in the air hastily, he still couldn't breath properly because of his crying and sobbing.  
Oscar was totally scared.

He needed to talk with Ben urgently, they couldn't leave him here with Amanda like this.  
"Oscar,... have you been alone before,... during the night?" There was a nod from Oscar. "Until the moring completely alone?" And the boy was nodding again. "How long?" Martin asked carefully.  
"Until it was night and moning again." The body was shaking with sobs.  
Martins heart nearly broke into pieces. He swallowed down the lump in his throat. In the document they had become from the social worker hadn't been written something about that.  
Probably Oscar had never said anything before.

Martin looked to Oscar.  
"I will go downstairs to talk with papa, okay?" He asked softly and calmly.  
Er stroked calmy across Oscars belly, bent down to him and kissed his temple - and at the same time, Oscars flat hand hit his cheek hard and rough.  
The slap had hurt a lot.  
Martin sat up again, looked down to Oscars - he was shocked about Oscars reaction. His son wasn't looking shocked. In his wet red eyes one could just see hurt, dissapointment, panic to be alone and rage.  
Martin stood up, smiled soothingly.  
"I am back here in now time, darling. I will cover you, then you can hide yourself again." He said with his warm daddy voice, and then he covered his son again.

 

Martin hurried out of the bedroom, downstairs and into the living room, where Benedict was smiling at him.  
"And? Has he played hide and seek?" Ben smiled.  
"Kinda. We need to talk, Ben - about tonight and Oscar." Martin said seriously.  
Ben looked irritated.  
"What's up?" He asked worried.  
"Oscar is lying in our bed, he's hiding under the blanket. He cries a lot. He is scared, he fears that we won't come back tonight."  
"But we have been away beforehand." Ben wrinkled his forehead.  
"But not overnight."  
"Amanda is here until we are back. He was ooking forward to her." Ben was wondering.  
"I know, but now he's in our bedroom and is scared a lot. We can't leave him at home, Ben."  
"What shall we do now, Martin? Amanda will be here any time soon, and we need to go. Which emergency solution do you want to achieve now? "  
"Take him... with us." Martin said.

Ben looked at him with disbelieving eyes.  
"You're kidding!"  
"No, I'm not. We can't leave him here!"  
"Do you know how much is going on there tonight? There will be a lot of people, it's extremely loud and it's a lot of stress, Martin!" Ben said louder than he has wanted.  
"Yeah, do you think I don't know that? Do you think it's my first Red Carpet evening? I know how much is going on there!" Martin said loud and grumpy.  
"It's not an option, Martin!" Ben stated loudly.  
"Do you want to leave him at home? Our son is lying upstairs, crying and panicing. He's afraid of being without us when he sleeps. He's panicing, Benedict!"  
"Martin, but we can't take him with us! Do you want to force him into this? He hasn't even been on a small event, and you will take him with us to the Baftas? Are you mad? There are a lot of fans, press people, photographers, cameras, our colleagues."  
"I'm not mad! And you don't need to fucking tell me who will be there tonight! I know it, and it's not that I like this solution. I would be more happy with him staying at home and with Amanda, than taking him with us. But there's no way I leave him here like this! For fucks sake!" Martin said very loudly and very grumpily."  
"I am not okay with this, Martin That's too much for him!" Ben said loudly and pointed with his finger to Martin.  
Loud wasn't the right word to describe their conversation - it was more a yelling at each other.

Martin looked at him; his lips were a thin line. He looked really angry and grumpy. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, opened them and looked to Ben again.  
"I think... we should calm down now."  
Ben nodded and turned around.  
"I need fresh air." He said and walked to the terrace.  
Martin looked after him and walked into the kitchen.

He leaned against the kitchen counter, breathed through a few times.  
He didn't like the solution as well, didn't want to take him with them to this huge event, but he couldn't let his little boy at home like this. His conscience couldn't do that - not a little bit.  
He stayed in the kitchen for ten minutes, calmed down slowly.  
He hated it to fight with Benedict.

After a last deep breath, he left the kitchen.  
He walked to the living room and to the open garden door.  
He wrapped his arms around Benedicts belly, stretched upwards and kissed his nape.  
"We need to decide what to do, Ben." Martin murmured into Bens shirt collar.  
Ben took a deep breath, laid his hands onto Martins arms.  
"I am afraid that it is too much for him, Martin."  
"Me too, but I am also afraid of leaving him alone. He had told me that he had been alone before. Two nights and a whole day. Ben,... we're not here tonight, in away. He's afraid that we won't come back - like the others."  
"What?? He had been alone this long?" Ben asked worried and shocked.  
"Yes. He's really upset, I couldn't come through to him. He's wiped out. Please Ben, please let us take him with us tonight. I know there is much going on, but he will be feeling better there with us, then here without us. If it will be too much for him, someone of us can go inseide with him. Then we will watch the show, have a bit of food and drinks, and then we go home.  
"Will you promise me, that you take as much care of him, as you have taken care of me, when we had our first Red Carpet as a couple? Can you promise me that?" Ben asked with a begging voice.  
"I will promise you that. I will take care of him as much as I have taken care of you back then. I will do everything that he will be feeling good and comfortable."  
Ben nodded slowly, squeezed Martins arms - and he felt a kiss between his shoulder blades.

Martin gave him another kiss.  
"I love you, Benny. I am also not really sure if this is a great idea, but we will be with him tonight, that will be enough for him."  
Ben turned his head around, and got a soothing loving kiss from Martin.  
"I love you too, Martin." Ben murmured.  
And he got another kiss on his cheek from Martin.  
"Can you call Amanda? I will go upstairs to talk with Oscar and to help him dressing up." Martin murmured against Bens cheek.  
Ben nodded.  
"Alright."  
Martin broke apart, stroked across Bens back.

Ben turned around.  
And they both looked at each other apologetic eyes; they both had been a bit too loud and a bit too grumpy. They smiled at each other.  
Ben pulled him into a thight hug, before Martin could turn around; he kissed his head and let him free.  
Martin smiled, stroked across Bens chest and then he left the living room.

 

When Martin came into the bedroom again, Oscar was still lying under the blanket. Martin sat down onto the bed again, lifted the blanket.  
Oscars face as still red, swollen and wet - like his eyes. The tears were still rolling down his cheeks.  
"I've talked with papa." Martin said softly.  
"You have had a fight." Oscar stated. "You've yelled really loud. Because of me. It's my fault."  
Martin bowed his head.  
"No, it's not your fault that we have had a fight. We love you and we are worried because of you, because you are scared that much to be with someone else overnight. And papa and I haven't had the same opinion of what to do. But we have apologised. It's fine Oscar. Papa and I are fine and good."

Oscar wiped his tears away.  
"I've hurt you. I've slapped you. That's bad, one shouldn't do this. I am sorry, daddy."  
Martin looked at him, stroked slowly across Oscars tummy, and smiled.  
"It's all fine, darling. You're scared because some people have been really bad and cruel to you. It's all good. I'm not mad with you. Come here." He smiled with warm and loving eyes, and opened his arms.  
Oscar eyed him suspiciously, thought about it for a moment, but then he sat up and threw himself into his daddy's arms.  
Martin hugged him tightly, kissed his head and nursed him softly.

Oscar pressed his face against Martins vest, made it wet.  
Martin kissed his head over and over again.  
"We will take you with us, darling. We will all go to the Baftas tonight."  
Oscar broke apart a little bit looked at him, bowed his head. And Martin was talkig again.  
"There will be going on a lot, Oscar. A lot of fans who want to have pictures and autographs; and press people who want to have interviews and pictures; there will be cameras as well. And when we're in the theatre, we have to sit still for a long while, we need to sit still and listen. But Papa and I will be there the whole time, and when it is too much on the red carpet, then you just say it and Papa or I will go in with you, alright?"  
"I'm allowed to come with you? Really? You don't leave me alone?" Oscar asked with big eyes.  
"We will take you with us, darling. But we can't do that every time, okay? We need to find another solution fot this, sweetheart. But tonight we will take you with us." He kissed Oscars forehead. "That's why we will wash your face and dress you up, now." Martin smiled softly.  
Oscar nodded slowly.  
"May Spencer come with us?"  
Martin looked at him.  
"I don't really like that. Just when you promise me, that you will look after him. I don't want that you loose him, and I think that you don't want to loose him as well, okay?"  
"Hmh, I will look after him. I promise, daddy." Oscar murmured.  
Martin smiled and nodded.

Martin stood up with Oscar, lifted him onto his arm and carried him to the bathroom.  
He washed his face and then they walked into Oscars room.  
Oscar undressed himself, and put on the clothes, Martin handed him.  
A fresh under shirt, then a white T-Shirt, and a light blue shirt.  
Martin squatted down to help him with the buttons.  
And then Oscar slipped into black trousers, fresh socks and a fitting cardigan - Martin buttoned him up a bit.  
He kissed Oscars cheek softly.  
"Are you ready?" Martin asked.  
"Hmh, I am ready!"  
Martin winked.

They both walked downstairs to Benedict, who had called Amanda while making sandwiches for Oscar. Martin and he would eat something after the Baftas, they had eaten a bit before they had dressed up.  
But Oscar haven't had eaten something for dinner until now.  
"Hey... little man, you look better than daddy." Ben winked.  
"And much better than papa." Martin grinned.  
Oscar smirked a bit, while Ben grinned.

The little boy sat down onto the bench in the hallway.  
Ben laid the sandwiches to him, helped him with the shoes, while Martin was picking up him jacket from the living room.  
And then he slipped into his shoes and helped Oscar with the jacket, so Benedict would be able to slip into his shoes.

They were running late - as always.


	21. Red Carpet Wonder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are there still people who read this, and like this story?  
> Or am I translating all this just for nothing?  
> :-(
> 
> Well, if not, I am maybe just delete all the stories here and the account as well. And take just care of all the original German stories and my story orders on the German fanfic site.  
> :-(
> 
> It will be probably make more sense, than to wait for comments here, to see what you like or dislike, or what you want to read...  
> :-(

The weather haven't been stable the whole day; it wasn't really warm, but also not too cold. Martin picked up Oscars seat of out his car, while Benedict and Oscar were walking to Matt's balck car.  
He wasn't really happy with their solution. Ben was right, it was too loud, too much going on, too stressful. He himself was always stressed on the red carpet, and he should be used to it, after all he had been on red carpets a lot of times. Then the long show. He hasn't a problem with sitting still and listening, but of the point of view of a kid, it felt probably like a whole day. Not to mention the not child-oriented bits of movies they would see tonight.  
The solution wasn't perfect, but the quickest one, tonight. He was sure, due to Oscars panicing behavoir, their little boy wouldn't even have allowed one of them to leave tonight.  
No matter if Ben would have gone - and he would have cancelled his part of the presenting; Emma would still have been available. No matter if he would have gone to present the award and to accept Bens Bafta, if he would win tonight. Oscar wouldn't have let him or Benedcit out of the house.  
They just would make the best out of it.

Martin put the seat into Matts car.  
Oscar sat down, Martin took place in the middle of the rear bench, and Benedict got in as well.  
Matt turned his head around and smiled to them.  
"You could have said something, then I would have brought a seat as well."  
"It wasn't planned." Martin smiled.  
"Okay,... but for the next time, just say it, and then I will bring a seat." He smiled and started the engine.  
Martin leaned back, handed Oscar the sandwiches.

Matt was driving to London.  
Oscar was eating one of the sandwiches.  
Martin laid his left hand onto Bens thigh, rubbed softly over the fabric of the suit. He turned his head to Ben.  
His partner turned his head to him as well, smiled softly. He bent down to him, kissed his temple.  
Martin smiled with closed eyes; he opened them again, looked him deeply into the eyes, and then down to his lips. He licked his own lips, and his eyes wandered back to Benedicts green-blue eyes.  
Ben smiled, bent down again; Martin stretched upwards - their lips met for a gentle kiss.  
"I hate fighting with you." Martin murmured against Bens soft lips.  
"Me too." Ben murmured.  
He looked to Martin, laid his hand onto Martins thigh and gave him soft caresses with his fingers - like Martin was doing it.

Martin smiled, enjoyed the caresses. He whispered.  
"We should really search for someone who can look after Oscar. It was just pure luck that Amanda was free tonight. We wouldn't have had another option tonigght. And.. I think we should search someone, who isn't just discreet and on the same wavelength; we should alos search for someone who has a bit of psychological background knownlegde."  
Ben nodded.  
"I absolutely agree with you, darling. Especially with the last point."  
Martin nodded, squeezed Bens thigh and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

Oscar had finished his first sandwich, the second one was ready to be eaten. He looked over to Martin and Ben.  
"Is Amanda mad with me?" He asked with an insecure voice.  
Ben looked to his son, smiled softly.  
"No. She's not mad with you, darling. She said, that she is looking forward to the next time she will see you. And she said, that she loves you."  
"Do you still love me?" He asked while chewing his lips.  
"You can't imagine how much we love you. We haven't wanted to leave you alone with Amanda, because we don't love you. We haven wanted you to stay at home with Amanda, because it's a big event, with a lot of people - and it's loud and stressful. We haven't wanted you to experience that now. We love you a lot, Oscar." Ben smiled softly.  
"Do I have to stay at home the next time?" Oscar murmured.  
Martin looked to him, stroked to Oscars hair with his right hand.  
"Now we enjoy the evening, Oscar. And then we will see, okay? Please say something, when you're feeling uncomfortable on the red carpet, okay?" Martin said.  
"Hmh,... okay." Oscar nodded slightly.  
He was just absolutely releaved that they hadn't left him behind; that he didn't need to be without them tonight.

 

Matt was driving slowly, they were already there.  
They drove slowly for a while, until he parked the car in front of the red carpet.  
he turned around.  
"Have a nice evening And good luck to you, Benedict." He smiled.  
People from the event were opening their doors.  
Martin and Ben smiled.  
"Thanks, see you later." Ben smiled.  
"We'll see us." Matt smiled.  
Martin turned to Oscar, unbuckled him and gave him a sign to get out of the car. Ben got out of the car on the other side.

It was dark, and there was already a lot going on.  
A lot of cameras were flashing from the right and left side of the red carpet - cameras from fans and press people. It was loud; photographers and other press people were screaming the names of the stars, and the fans were doing the same. It was a mess.  
One could hear Benedicts name, he was slowly walking to the red carpet.

Martin got out of the car - Matt would pick them up later, so the seat would stay in the car.  
He smiled down to Oscar, lifted him up.  
Oscar wrapped his arms around his neck, pressed his face into the crook of Martins neck.  
"Loud." He murmured.  
"Hmh, I know, sweety. I'm with you, and papa too. We are and Spencer is also with you." he kissed Oscars temple. "Are you ready darling?" He murmured into Oscars ear.  
"Spence and I are ready." Oscar nodded against Martins neck.

Martin smiled and followed Benedict until he reached him. Ben smiled, stoked across Martins back and then over Oscars head - and he murmured into Oscars ear, that he was loved and that he wasn't alone.

The cameras were still flashing through the night, one could hear Martins and Benedicts names. They passed the photographer at the beginning of the red carpet without a picture, they walked directly to their fans.  
Benedict was doing selfies and writing autographs, and was talking with them for a bit.  
Martin was just giving autographs - with Oscar on his arms he wouldn't make a selfie.  
He was holding Oscar with one of his arms, who had wrapped his arms around his neck, who had buried his face in the crook of his neck - but the head slid more and more onto Martins shoulder.

Martin was talking with his fans, was signing a few pictures and posters and other stuff.  
He walked steadily.  
"Are you alright?" He asked Oscar and kissed his head.  
Oscars cheek was lying on his shoulders now, the arms were hanging around his neck, he was holding Spencer in one hand.  
"Yes daddy. Are they always screaming so loud, and are they always wanting to make so many pictures?"  
"Yes, someone starts to scream and the next one needs to scream louder than the other - and well here a so many people, that they are all screaming a the same time. And they all want to have a picture." Martin murmured.  
"Why are some people standing behind a fence? Why are we walking on this carpet?"  
"We're on the carpet because we have an invitation, all actors and actresses and directors and producers and all the other people who are needed to do a movie are allowed to walk over the red carpet. As well as agents, bodyguards, security, partner, parents, kids - and some of the camera guys, so people can watch a livestream at home. And all the people behind the fence haven't an invitation for the red carpet, so they are fans or people from the press, who are working." Martin murmured.  
"Okay. Daddy? Can I go to papa for a while?" Oscar asked?  
"Of course." Martin smiled and turned to Ben, who was almost standing next to him - he was doing a picture with a girl.

Ben smiled to him.  
And martin was smiling too, and handing him Oscar. Ben took him, hugged him softly and gave him a little kiss on his head. Martin winked to him, stroked across his back and then he walked along the red carpet again.  
Ben was just talking and signing now, and Martin fulfilled a few photo wishes.

He made a few more steps, signed a few things and looked up again. He gave the pen back to a teenage girl, and another young woman beamed at him - she was standing in front of him.  
Lisa.  
The last time they had seen each other was last year; in a cafe in London, it had been coincidence - they had drunken a coffee and had talked with each other, but Martin haven't had a lot of time.  
Lisa was beaming like mad.  
"Lisa! It's great to see you!" Martin smiled heartily, and he even bent forward and over the fence to gave her a big hug.

Lisa was used to it now, and more relaced during the hug. She had seen Martin a lot of times last year, and he had always hugged her tightly.  
"Martin." She beamed at him after his hug.  
"Selfie?" Martin grinned.  
"Of course!" Lisa grinned.  
Martin grinned and came closer to her, and Lisa made her Selfie.  
"And without and autograph you're not allowed to leave." She grinned and handed him a pen.  
"Do I have to sign something everytime we see each other?" Martin smirked.  
"Yeah! You can't imagine how may things I have, which haven't your autograph on it yet." Lisa grinned while Martin was signing.  
"Maybe I should pay you a visit to sign all of your things, than you don't have to stand here every time." Martin grinned.  
"You're more than welcome. I will keep you as a life-size standup." Lisa beamed.  
Martin laughed.  
"Well, there's a little boy and big boy, who wouldn't allow that."  
Lisa was laughing as well.

Martin grinned and wanted to hand her the pen back.  
He bowed his head and pulled the pen back.  
Last year, Lisa has told him that she was studying - she was studying psychology.  
He looked at her and thought about a few options. He chewed his lips, bent his head. Lisa was looking at him with irritated eyes.  
"Do you have some kind of paper with you? Or something else I could write on?" Martin asked.  
Lisa was confused, and she looked at him like that. She was fishing something out of her coat pocket.  
"My shopping note from today." She said and handed it over to Martin.  
"Thanks." He said.

He turned it around, was thinking again - but after a moment, he was writing something onto the piece of paper. He folded the paper a few times.  
The fans next to Lisa were watching them, and they were totally curious what Martin had written down. They were making pictures of him and Lisa.  
Martin looked up to her, he handed her the pen, and showed her to come closer.  
She bent forward, and Martins lips were almost brushing over her ear.  
Martin handed her the note.  
"This note and the text on it, is just meant for your eyes. I am really serious about this, and I hope I can thrust yu with this." He said softly, but also seriously.  
Then he hugged her again and straightened his back afterwards.  
He smiled.

Lisas heart was racing like mad, because of Martins closeness a few seconds ago, and because of this mysterious note. She would have loved to open it immediately, but she opened her coat and put the note into a pocket inside the coat - and then she zipped it up again.  
They smiled at each other.  
"We will see us,... I promise." Martin winked.  
Lisas calmness was gone with Martins wink, she was just able to nod.  
Martin smiled again and then he walked away.

Ben stopped in front of Lisa as well, talked with her for a little while. She mentioned the note Martin gave her, and Benedict could imagine what Martin had written down on it.  
He reached Martin with Oscar, handed Oscar over to him again.  
Oscar wrapped his arms around Martins neck again, and laid his cheek onto his daddy's shoulder; his eyes were looking around.  
"I think you're more famous tonight, daddy. A bit more security." Ben winked at him - and he couldn't hold it back; he bent down and kissed Martins lips. "By the way... a great choice." Ben winked again.  
Martin smiled, his eyes ewre beaming. He bowed his head, looked irritated until he figured out that Benedict was talking about Lisa. He winked as well.  
And the fans were melting because of Benedicts kiss. 

They walked across the carpet.  
Oscar was still on Martins arm. He had the deeper connection with him. He loved Ben as much as he loved Martin, but Martin had been the one who had been there for him at the beginning. He was his attachment person, at that meant more security.  
He wasn't disliking the red carpet. It was okay and interesting, even so it was loud and even so a lot was going on. But Martin was here and Ben. And Martin was asking him over and over again if everything was alright, if he wanted to go into the theatre; he was giving him little soft kisses, told him over and over again how proud he was of him, how much he was loved and how happy he was to have him here.  
So the time on the red carpet was absolutely fine.

Ben did his interviews, and the photos at the end of the red carpet did they alone - at first Martin, while Ben was waiting with Oscar; and then Ben, while Martin was waiting with Oscar.  
In the theatre they talked with a few colleagues, and Oscar get to know a few of some. As long as Martin and Benedict were with him, everything was alright.

The big show was actually really long, like his daddy and papa had told him. It was a lot of talking, to be honest it was just talking, and he was happy that Spencer was with him - so he had been able to play with him a little bit.  
'Cos to be honest, the talking got uninteresting after a while - and he wasn't understanding a lot of it.  
So he was playing with Spencer while he was sitting on his daddy's lap.  
When Martin was on stage with Emma, he started listening again, even so he hadn't understood everything - his daddy has done a good job on stage, and a brief look to his papa told him, that he was proud of him as well.

A little while later, Martin was back, and he was on his daddy's lap again. And he was drifting into his play with Spencer, until it was time for the Bafta for the Best Leading Actor.  
He knew his papa was nominated for it, for a movie he wasn't allowed to watch because he was not old enough. But that was okay, his daddy and papa have done a lot of movies and he could watch at least a few of them.

 

"And the Bafta for the best leading actor goes to.... Benedict Cumberbatch!" The presenter annouced.


	22. Lisa

It was late; it was already after midnight.  
They were sitting in Matts car, who was driving them home right now. To be honest, they hadn't wanted to stay that long, not with Oscar - but what could they say, due to the Bafta Benedict had won, the press had wanted to make pictures and a lot of colleagues had talked to Ben; then they had eaten from the buffet, and they had clinked glasses with Oscar as well, who had been like a storage battery on full power all the time.   
Since maybe five minutes they were sitting in the car, and Oscar was already deep asleep.  
Martin and Benedict were totally happy that Oscar had felt comfortable on the red carpet, that all had gone well. But nervertheless, they had agreed to not do this too often.  
  
  
Benedict was sitting at the window, his head was leaning against it.  
Martin pulled his smartphone out of his suit trousers; it had been muted - the sound and the vibration mode.  
He typed his code and saw the new Whatsapp message from an anonym number.  
  
 _OMG. WTF. Sorry. Is this really you, Martin?_  
  
He had gotten the text at eight twenty-one.  
H needed to laugh, and Benedict turned his head around.  
"What's up? Has someone stalked us over the Livestream again?"  
"No,... Lisa has texted me." Martin grinned, and showed the message.  
Ben read it, saw the amount of shocked and sweating smileys - he grinnedn broadly.  
"You really have given her your number. I' so good,... I'm almost better than Sherlock.", Benedict grinned.  
Martin smirked and shook his head in amusement.  
"Well, you could talk with him over the mirror, Mister Holmes." Martin said with a smirking voice, Ben just grinned while Martin talked again. "You haven't planned something for tomorrow, right?"  
"That's right, I'm at home the whole day." Ben smiled.  
"Okay, I will text her back and ask for meeting up."  
"That's fine. I will be there for Oscar." Ben smiled, and Martin nodded.  
  
Martin added Lisa as a new contact into his smartphone, and then he texted her back.  
  
  
Lisa had gone home after the red carpet had been empty. She had walked back to her apartment, and just there, she had opened the note, Martin had given her. She had been completely and massively nervous while she had unfolded it. Her hands had been shaking like crazy, and for a short moment, she had thought that Martin had written down some stupid little pranking text.  
But when she had finally opened the note, she had looked down to a black phone number and a little text.  
  
 **Text me later ;-) - M.**  
  
  
It was good that she was living on her own.  
She had gone totally crazy, she had freaked out completely - she had screamed and cried in happiness; she had biten into her pillow to not scream again.   
After she had calmed down, at least a bit, she had texted Martin with shaking fingers - and behind her text, she had put more then ten sweating smileys, even more shocked looking smileys, and one of the monkeys, who was holding his hands in front of his eyes.  
She had known that Martin and Ben wouldn't have time to write back immediately.  
She had watched the Baftas, had waited for a reply.  
  
In the meantime she was lying in her bed. She would have a lecture in the morning, nevertheless she wanted to wait for Martins reply - and she wouldn't been able to fall asleep now, anyway.  
When she heard the sound of her smartphone, she didn't freak out again - she was used to it now, because a lot of friends had written her this evening. Every time she had freaked out, had pulled the smartphone to her face, just to see that it had been her best friend, her sister or just another good friend - and not like hoped, Mister Martin Fucking Freeman.  
She took her smartphone, pressed the menu button.  
A reply from Martin.  
She typed the code hastily and opened the message.  
  
 _ **Jeez! That are more smilies than letters. Are you always writing like that? And yeah, it's me.**_  
  
Her heart was racing like mad, her fingers were flying over the letters.  
  
 _Why are you destroying my calmness over and over again? If you wouldn't do that, I wouldn't need that amount of smilies. Can you prove it?_  
  
The next reply took a while. She needed to wait a few moments, but when she got the new reply, it wasn't just a text, it was also a picture.  
It was a selfie of Martin and Benedict. Benedict was holding the Bafta award in front of his face, probably because the award was looking like a face as well. And Martin was pointing to Ben with a huge an proud grin. He was still wearing his jacket and his vest, but the tie was missing, and the first buttons of his shirt were open - it was clear that they were sitting in a car.  
  
 ** _I'm just a human being like anyone else, nothing special. So there's no reason to be nervous because of me. It this picture proof enough? ;-)_**  
  
 _You are a famous human being and you have just given me your phone number. Of course I am nervous because of it, I've had a few heart attacks since I'm back home. The picture is enough ;-). Huge congratulations to Benedict. And your stage time with Emma had been great as well._  
  
 ** _You seem to be very tough, when you're still alive after a few heart attacks ;-). Thanks from Ben and me as well._**  
  
 _You're teasing me!_  
  
 ** _Yes :-D. My biggest hobby after acting, music, clothes and food._**  
  
 _I believe you immediately._  
  
 ** _By the way, sorry that I'm texting back that late. It was a bit more stressful for us today._**  
  
 _It's fine. I knew that I need to wait a while. Why the hell have you given me your number???_  
  
 ** _We wanted to talk with you about something. It's about Oscar, everything else would be a bit to much over the smartphone. Do you have time tomorrow?_**  
  
 _About your son?... Yes, I've time. I have a lecture until twelve o'clock._  
  
 ** _Exactly. We could meet up at one o'clock. Just somewhere, where one could eat as well. You can decide whre you want to meet._**  
  
 _I'm at the King's College. Paul Bakery is very close, Bedfort Road. One o'clock sounds really good. And you're really serious, this is not some joke???_  
  
 ** _I know this place, it's close to the Wydham Theatre. I will be there at one o'clock. And I'm dead serious. I'm there tomorrow - if you need a bit longer at the university, just text me. Good night, Lisa._**  
  
 _My alarm clock will be ringing and everything was just a dream. We'll see us tomorrow. Good night, Martin._  
  
 ** _;-) Come anyway._**  
  
Lisa read the last text. She could hardly believe that she had written with Martin - and she couldn't believe that she would meet him tomorrow, privately. Now she wouldn't be able to sleep anymore - there was no way she would fall asleep now. To be honest she was more nervous than before.  
If she wouldn't be that ambitious, she would just skip this lecture tomorrow.  
  
Martin put his smartphone back into his suit trousers. He leaned his body against Benedicts and closed his eyes. He just enjoyed to snuggle against Benedict the rest of the time.  
  
  
  
On the next day, Martin was driving to London.  
Benedict would pick up Oscar from the kindergarten.  
Martin searched fr a parking lot near Paul Bakery, the rest of the way, he walked calmly.  
  
In front of the bakery, Lisa was waiting for him. He walked towards her with a huge smile.  
"Hey... " He smiled softly.  
Lisa turned his head around, smiled.  
"Hi... Martin."  
Martin still smiled; he just hugged her, and felt that Lisa was hugging him slightly.  
"Since when are you that shy again?"  
"Since you handing me secret messages, and since you want to meet up with me."  
Martin smirked and pointed to the door.  
"Come on, let's go in. I'm hungry, and I hope you haven't eaten as well."  
He walked to the door and held it open for Lisa.  
  
Lisa took a deep breath, walked to him and went into the bakery.  
Martin followed her.  
"I haven't eaten, Martin. I thought I could eat something in here, while we're talking."  
"Great, then let's search a place to sit. You're invited for lunch and a dessert." Martin smiled.  
"Um,... thanks Martin." Lisa smiled, and pointed to a table. "Over there."  
Martin nodded with a smile, and followed her to the table.  
  
They both slipped out of her jackets, hung they over their chairs, and took a seat.  
"So, that's what you llok like in private clothes." Lisa smiled.  
Martin grinned.  
"You've seen me in these clothes before."  
"But it's different to yesterday."  
"Better?" Martin smirked.  
"Stopping asking me question which made me shy and blush!" Lisa smiled with red cheeks.  
"Well, it seems, that I am able to do this really quickly."  
"I told you to stop making me shy and blush."  
Martin grinned and pointed to the menu card.  
"Okay, okay,... so let's look what to eat and drink, before someone comes over and we haven't a clue." Martin winked.  
  
They both looked through the their card, ordered a sandwich and a piece of cake, Lisa a water, and Martin a tea.  
The waitress brought it over a few minutes later.  
Martin and Lisa were eating and drinking during their conversation.  
  
Lisa looked at him, bowed her head.  
"Oscar was so cute, at least what I saw of him." She smiled. "It's lovely to see you two with your son. And by the way, congratulations to the engagement - Twitter is freaking out over this."  
"Thank you very much, Lisa." Martin smiled.  
"My pleasure. You... you wanted to talk about Oscar." Lisa said.  
"Yes. You told me, that you're studying psychology. And I mean to remember, that you wanted to specify on children and teens."  
"Yes,.. well, I have a bachelor in psychology and psychiatry, and I have a master in family psychology and psychiatry. And since the last september I'm studying for my doctor title. And yes, in the field for children and youth." She msiled.  
  
Martin smiled as well.  
"Then congratulations to your bachelor and master. That sounds awesome."  
"Thanks." She said with a shy smile, and stroked her hair behind her ear.  
"You're welcome. Martin smiled, and sipped at his tea. "That I gave you my number yesterday wasn't really planned. Benedict and I, we're searching someone who can look after Oscar sometimes. We don't want to ask our parents or siblings every time. And the most of our friends are colleagues, and so they are often on the road as well. We're searching someone who is discreet, who is on the same wavelength with Oscar, and who has psychological background knownledge. And well, you're fitting into that profil pretty well." Martin smiled.  
  
Lisas mouth hung open.  
"Do you want me to ask, if I would look after your son?"  
"That's exactly what I wanted to ask." Martin nodded with a smile.  
Lisa put her sandwich down.  
"Wow. Um,... may I ask why you search for someone with background knownledge in the field of psychology?" She asked.  
Martin smiled and nodded.  
"You may. It's a long list, but it's roughly about phsyical and emotional abuse. He had been ignored a lot of times, he had been in a few differnt families, he had been extremely shy and afraid of a lot of things - and yesterday he told me, that his last family had let him alone over two nights. He's not that anxious and shy anymore, but yesterday showed that there's still a lot going on in his head. Amanda should have looked after him yesterday, but we've cancelled that, and then we've taken him with us. He had panicked, he was totally afraid that we wouldn't come back. He had given me a hard slap into the face when I wanted to kiss him. Our families would love to look after him,... but well someone with psychological knownledge could be there for him in another way as well." Maritn said.  
  
Lisa looked at him with shocked eyes.  
"And... and you would trust ME with that?"  
Martin bowed his head, smiled.  
"Totally. You're extremely sympathic, you're discreet and you've the knownledge. We would give you the report of the social worker, so you would have all the background informations. Lisa,... we don't want you to give hima therapy. It's just about babysit him and using a bit of your knownledge during it. Ben and I try a lot of things, but I think you could achieve much more And you have experiences with children. You've told me a lot of things, who've already done with kids and teens."  
  
Lisa looked at him - she was surprised, nervous and curious.  
"That's a huge and wicked request. Not because of Oscars problems,... it's because you would trust me with that." She said and smiled.  
Martin smiled.  
"Would you trust yourself to do it?" Martin asked.  
Lisa bowed her head, looked at him, and nodded.  
"I would. And I would love to help you with the babysit thing and Oscars fears and other problems. It would be a great challenge for me. If you really would like me to do it, I would do it." She smiled.  
Martin beamed and nodded.  
"That's awesome. We would love to have you as Oscars babysitter."  
  
Lisa sipped at her water, breathed through.  
"Unbelievable, what my stupid babbling on that premiere two years ago has done to my life. I've hoped you have given me your number to start a love affair with me." She grinned.  
Martin laughed, and ran his hand through his hair.  
"Now, you have put yourself into such an awkward situation. But if Ben don't want to be with me any longer, or when he will drive me crazy a way too much, then you're the first one I will call." He smiled flirtily and winked.  
"I will you remind you to do that." She grinned with red cheeks.  
They both started to grin.  
  
Lisa bent her head, grinned to her chocolate cake.  
"What's the next step? How want you to do that?" She asked, before he started to eat the cake.  
"We thought you could come over to meet him and to get to know him. Maybe at the weekend, if you have time. We would give you £20 per hour; if it's too late, we would order you a cab to drive you home, and well if you come or leave with the train, we would pay this as well. You wouldn't have come to Potters Bar every time. You told me you've an apartment - it would be okay, if you look after Oscar there, when we're in London for an appointment or premieres and that stuff. You don't need to babysit him every time - we would just ask you, and then you say yes or no. We want you to have enough time for university, your hobbies, friends and yourself." Martin smiled.  
  
Lisa swallowed.  
"£20? Are you mad? Other babysitters get this for a whole evening."  
"And you per hour. I think you can need it as a student, right?"  
"You don't need to pay me that much."  
"Well, but we want to, so just take it." Martin smiled.  
"You're a stubborn man."  
"Ben is saying this as well." Martin grinned  
Lisa smirked and rolled her eyes. She played with her cake, poked into it over and over again.  
"It sounds great. Really great. I would agree to that."  
  
Martin smiled.  
"Very good,.. have you time at the next weekend?"  
"Yes, I have."  
"How about coming over on Saturday morning until the afternoon? Then you would have time to enjoy the Saturday night with your friends.  
"Sounds awesome."  
"Is ten o'clock alright with you? We could pick you up from the station in Potters Bar, if you come with the train."  
"I would come with the train. I will look it up later, and text you when I will be there."  
  
Martin nodded with a smile.  
"Could you think about something else until the weekend?"  
"About what?" She asked.  
"We will shoot for a new Sherlock season. If you would like, we would take you with us. We will begin to shoot when the summer holidays starts, so if you would like, you could spend your holidays on the Sherlock set, or well with Oscar near the Sherlock set. Just think about it, you don't have to say yes, if you don't want to." Martin smiled.  
Lisas mouth hung open again.  
"I'm totally convinced that I am just dreaming."  
"It's not a dream." Martin winked.  
"I will give you an answer,... Saturday." She murmured disbelieving.  
  
  
They talked during eating their cake, they ordered both a coffee after it, and Martin payed the bill in the end.  
Outdoors they were saying goodbye to each other. Martin hugged her, and this time, Lisa was hugging him back properly.  
"We look forward to Saturday." Martin smiled.  
"Me too." Lisa smiled.  
  
They broke apart, smiled again at each other and then they turned around.  
Martin was walking leftwards, Lisa was walking rightwards.  
They both turned their heads around after a few steps.  
Martin winked at her, raised his hand.  
Lisa smiled and raised her hand as well.  
  
Martin walked back to the car - he was happy that Lisa had agreed to their offer; and he was sure, Oscar would love her; he was sure she would love him too.  
  
Lisa had wanted to go back to the university to learn in the library, but after this converstation she was a bit too jumpy and excited.


	23. Valentine's Day

In the living room was playing music - silently. The curtains were closed, a small lamp at the sofa was switched on. On the coffee table were burning a few candles, and next to them were standing two glasses of red wine. The bottle was standing next to them, as well as a box of chocolate.

It was Wednesday - Valentine's day.  
Oscar had been in the kindergarten until the afternoon; Martin had picked him up at three o'clock after his appointment in London. Benedict had come home in the evening, right before they have had dinner.  
They have had dinner with Oscar, had looked through a book with him, and Benedict had brought him into the bed.

Martin was in the kitchen, was leaning on his forearms on the kitchen counter - he was reading an e-mail from his agent.  
Benedict was upstairs; he was closing Oscars door, was walking through the hallway, down the stairs, through the hallway and into the kitchen when he hasn't found Martin in the living room.  
He smiled when he saw Martin, watched him for a little while - like he was reading the long e-mail with an concentrating expression on his face. Martins tongue licked across his lips and he pushed his eyebrows together.  
Ben walked to him, hugged him from behind. He wrapped his arms possessively around Martins belly. His lips were kissing Martins shoulder, before he bedded his chin onto Martins shoulder. His nose rubbed across Martins ear, his lips were kissing the jawline. 

One could hear a sigh, and Ben could feel that Martin was smiling.  
He was still hugging him.  
Martin laid his hands onto Benedicts arms, caressed his arms with the thumbs.  
He read the rest of the e-mail, and then he closed the e-mail programme, and shut the laptop.   
"You could have answer her, darling." Ben murmured.  
"No. Now it's Bennytime. I can answer her tomorrow. Or well, I will call her tomorrow. The rest of the evening is just for us." Martin smiled.

Martin turned around, stayed in Benedicts hug, and beamed up to him with blur shining eyes.  
Ben beamed down to him, eyes were shining blue and grey. He grabbed Martins collar of the pullover. He pulled him up, captured these sweet lips, and kissed him lovingly and softly.  
Martin sighed into the kis, laid his right hand onto Benedicts back, and the left one into Bens hair at the back of the head - his fingers tugged softly at them. He was standing on his tiptoes, pushed him down, and sunk down onto his feet again.  
Their kiss was lovingly, their lips were moving softly. Teeth were biting gently into the lip of the other. Martins tongue licked across Benedicts lip, who opened his mouth slightly. Their tongues met tenderly.  
Martin clawed his fingers into Benedicts hair and pullover; he enjoyed Bens stubble.  
Ben let go of the collar, and cupped Martins face. His thumbs were caressing across Martins cheek, who purred with pleasure.  
Benedict could have kissed him the whole night wiithout letting his lips break apart - but they need to end the kiss because they were out of breath.

Both men opened their eyes, shared an intense look.   
"Let's go into the living room to start this again." Martin smiled.  
"Would love to." Ben smiled, and kissed Martins forehead.  
His hands were sliding from Martins cheeks.  
Martin smiled, caressed down to Benedicts cheek and then to his chest - he rubbed across it. And then he took Benedicts hand and led him into the living room.

The candles were burning, the music was playing, and Ben was sittind down ont the sofa, pulled Martin with him.  
His fiance was grinning softly, and breathed a kiss onto his cheek.  
Ben smiled and winked at him.  
"Have you packed out your romantic Martin?"   
"Yes,... and you love it, when I unpack the romantic Martin." Martin winked charmingly.  
"You've got me there." Ben smiled.  
Martin smiled, kissed Bens cheek again, and then he bent forward and took the two filled glasses. He handed Ben one of it.  
They looked each other into the eyes, smiled at each toher.  
"To a lovely Valentine's Day." Ben smiled.  
"Yes,... to a lovely Valentine's day, honey." Martin smiled.  
They clinked their glasses and nipped at it; were leaning back after their first small sip.

Both were holding their glasses, have turned their bodies to each other. Martin was twirling the glass in his left hand; his eyes were watching his fiance, who was smiling at him lovingly, the eyes were shining happily.  
"It's the third Valentine's Day we share as a couple." Martin said softly.  
"Yes, the thrid one. And the third anniversary we will share as a married couple." Ben smiled.  
"That sounds fantastic." Martin beamed. "I really can say that the offer to come to the Sherlock casting as Watson, was the best offer I've gotten in all these years. Due to that, I have met the most unique and handsome man. Due to that I've got to know a amazingly talented colleague, I've got an extraordinary friend who became such an awesome boyfriend, who became such a lovely daddy with me, and who will become the most marvellous husband this year, my husband." Martin beamed happily, and sipped at his wine.  
Bens eyes sparkled with a joyful smile - his heart was racing and his stomach was tingling.  
"I... I found such a wonderful and gorgeous man as well. I love what Sherlock has given our private lifes. I can't put it into words, how happy I am, that we both met, that we got to know each other."

Martin rubbed across Benedicts thigh.  
"I'm really looking forward to the second half of the year. Just four and a half month until we can enjoy our wedding night,... than our vacation with Oscar and at the same time our honeymoon; and just a little while after we're back home, you will become my Sherlock again, and I will become your Watson." Martin daydreamed.  
Ben smirked.  
"You're already looking forward to the wedding night?" Ben smirked with a grin.  
"That was my style of telling you, that I love sex with you. I always have enjoyed sex, but since I am with you, I am almost addicted to it."  
"Well, one can year how much you enjoy it, at least when we're alone. But otherwise one can see it." Ben grinned.   
"You're as loud as I am." Martin grinned.  
"Then you know now, that I am looking forward to the wedding night as well." Ben winked.  
Martin wobbled charmingly with his eyebrows.

 

A long while later, their glasses were standing on the coffee table again - empty. The candles were still burning, the music still playing in the background.   
Martin was standing up, but he immediately felt Benedicts hand around his wrist.  
"You can't just leave now!"  
"Benny,.. I just want to use the loo." Martin smirked.  
"Hmh, fine,... that's allowed." Ben smiled.  
Martin grinned, bent down to Ben and gave him a firm and short kiss onto the lops. His wrist was freed, and Ben gave him a short and brief kiss as well.   
He smiled down to Ben, kissed his temple and winked softly; and then he straightened up.

Martin walked to the bathroom, and Ben used the time to get out of his uncomfortable jeans. He dropped them in front of the sofa. He laid down again, took the fleece blanket and coverd his body with it.  
And then he waited for Martin.

His partner was coming back a short time later, ran his hand through his grey hair, rubbed across his nape; he began to smile at him with his charming blue eyes; and when he saw the jeans in front of the sofa, he started to open his belt as well.  
Martin slipped out of his jeans, and came back to the sofa. He crawled onto it, was kneeling on all four above Benedict.  
Ben beamed up to him, closed his eyes when Martin bent down to him. The kiss was hitting his black thin pullover in the area of his sternum. He sighed, enjoyed the other kissed from Martin, which were hitting his sternum again, which were wandering higher, to his adam's apple, his jaw, his cheek, his lips.  
He sighed again, laid one hand onto Martins back and the other one against Martins neck. And he began to smile broadly and knowingly when Martins cheek rubbed across his cheek, across the stubble - slowly and pleasurable.  
Martin sighed satisfied.

And Martin sacked down onto Bens body; he pulled the blanket between their bodies away, slipped onto Bens body again and covered their bodies with it again; he bedded his head onto Benedicts chest.  
Benedict looked down to his partner, kissed his hair, and slipped with his hands under the blanket - onto Martins back. He caressed him softly, caressed downwards and slipped under the thin pullover of Martin. He caressed Martins warm and naked skin with his fingertips, with the fingernails.   
Martin was purring with pleasure; he snuggled his head and cheek even more onto Bens chest, and closed his eyes. Goosebumps were spreading all over his body. He loved these caressed, the closeness, that warm body, the heartbeat.

Soft lips were kissing Martins hair again.  
"I love you, teddy bear." Ben smirked a bit, but his voice was deep and gently.  
Martin smiled, opened his eyes and raised his head a bit; he covered Benedicts cheek with a lot of sweet little kisses.  
"I love you too, Benny." He murmured between two kisses.  
His nose rubbed across Bens cheek, across the jaw and across the neck. He snuggled his face against the chest of his partner.

Benedicts finger run and tickled across Martins bare back, his lips were kissing his head - and Martin was purring and purring over and over again, was just snuggeling closer, as close he coud get.  
"Hmh, Benny,... that's lovely." Martin murmered against Benedicts chest, and pressed a kiss on it.  
His cheek was rubbing over it, he sighed and snuggled against his chest again.  
Benedict smiled, pressed him closer, rubbed across Martins back, before he started to run and tickle his fingertips across his back again. His fingers were wandering downwards, were running over Martins butt, which led Martin to purr even more.  
Martin listened to the music, let his eyes closed, enjoyed Benedicts caresses. He let his finger wandereing across Benedicts chest; he was drawing little circles.  
Benedict enjoyed Martins caresses, the snuggling and his warmth.

To be honest, it was the first Valentine's Day, the first out of these three, which they were spending together - just the two of them.  
The first one, they had spent on the Bafta Awards; the second one via Skype.

Benedict kissed Martins grey hair again.  
"Sweetheart?" His calm deep voice was murmering.  
"Hmh?"  
"Can you hand me a chocolate? I can't reach them."  
Martin raised his body a little bit. He gave Ben a soft kiss.  
"Which one do you want?"  
"If there's something with marzipan, I would love to have that. Otherwise something with nuts." Ben smiled.  
Martin nodded and bent to the coffee table.

He took the chocolate box, turned it around and looked at the pictures and the captions. Then he opened the box and took one of the chocolates - he bent to Benedict.  
"Marzipan." He winked, and held it in front of Benedicts mouth.  
Ben smiled, opened his mouth, and Martin fed him.  
Martin was smiling, took another chocolate out of the box, for himself - one peppermint.  
"What are the other tastes?" Ben asked and waited for Martin to swallow.  
"Um, a few different with nougat, then pistachio, walnut, peppermint, orange and truffles." Martin said.  
"Pistachio sounds great."

Martin smiled and took the chocolate with the pistachio taste. He smiled down and held it in front of Benedicts mouth again.   
Ben opened his mouth, raised his head a bit, but Martin pulled his hand away.   
They grinned at each other. Martins eyes were sparkling cheekily and boyish.  
He held the chocolate in front of Bens mouth again, but before Ben could wrap his lips around it, Martin pulled his hand back again, and fed himself with the pistachio chocolate. He grinned with a sassy and naughty smirk - he was totally happy with himself.  
Ben laughed and pinched Martins love handles. Martin cringed, but he was still chewing wiht pleasure.  
"Heeey,... that was my chocolate, you lazy skunk bear!" Ben laughed.

Martin swallowed and looked down to Ben - still cheekily and with his charming sass.  
"I don't have any friends when there's pistachio in my near."  
"I am not just your friend,... I am your boyfriend, your fiance!"  
"Well, doesn't make a difference,... it's still pistachio." Martin laughed.  
Ben laughed with him, couldn't hold it back, when he hear Martins hearty warm laugh.  
Martin grinned, pecked Bens lips and murmured against it.  
"I maybe could give you the second and last one. Maybe this one will survive until it reaches your mouth."  
"What do you want?" Ben grinned with a suspicious look.

Martin smiled, shook his head softly, and took the second and last pistachio chocolate. He looked down to Ben - lovingly, tenderly, warmly.  
"Nothing,... I share with my husband." He said with a warm voice.  
Ben looked at him. He bowed his head, his heart was beating four beats faster and his stomach was tingling. He smiled, opened his mouth when Martin held the chocolate in front of his mouth.  
Martin fed him, and the he stroked across Bens cheek with his hand. He bent down to Bens temple, kissed it tenderly.

They looked at each other with warm eyes, before Martin slipped down again.  
He shoved his right arm under Bens back, snuggled the cheek onto Benedicts chest, laid his other hand onto the chest as well, and caressed it with his fingertips.  
Satisfaction.  
Benedicts fingertips were caressing across Martins back, and he laid one hand onto Martins butt.  
Satisfaction.


	24. The Visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I haven't updated yesterday - I've been really sick the last few days with a lot of pain, and I haven't been able to translate the next chapter yesterday.
> 
> So, have fun today.

The remaining days until Saturday passed by really quickly.   
They had already talked with Oscar about the young woman, which would come over today - who she was an what she was doing, and that she maybe would come here more often to babysit him.  
They had eaten breakfast a few minutes ago, and were on their way to station in Potters Bar.  
Martin, Benedict and Oscar.  
Everyone.

They were walking on the pavement, Oscar in the middle, Martin in the right side, Benedict on the left side. Oscar was holding hands with both of them.  
And Benedict was counting to three, again - for the eigth time now.  
"One... two... three!" He said, and together with Martin, they swang Oscar up in the air.  
Oscars legs were fidgeting and he was laughing joyfully. When his feet hit the pavement again, he was shouting happily:  
"Agaaaaaain!"  
Martin grinned, and squeezed his hand softly.  
"One last time,... and then we're at the station."  
"Okay,... papa need to count again." Oscar beamed.  
Benedict smirked.  
"Are you two ready?"  
"Yeeeeeees!" Oscar said entuisiastically.  
"Ready." Martin said with a smile.  
"Okay. So,... one... two... three!" Ben announced.  
Oscar dashed up in the air while laughing happily - and shortly after, his feet hit the ground again.

The rest of the way, he hopped over the pavement between his two dads.  
When they arrived in the platform, Oscar smiled up to Martin.  
"I would like to sit on your shoulders, daddy."  
Martin smiled down to him; he lifted him up, sat him down on his shoulders. He held Oscars knees, and Oscar laid his hands into his daddy's grey hair. The little boy smiled to Benedict, who was standing next to them, and who returned his smile.  
"What was her name again? The name of the woman, we pick up."  
"Lisa." Ben smiled.  
"And she shall get to know me, and then she will look after me like the others, like grandma and grandpa, and Jamie, and so on?" He asked again.  
"Right, she shall look after you, and play with you, and she shall be there for you, when we need to work." Ben smiled softly.  
"What happened when I don't like her?"  
"I'm sure you will really like her; she's really nice and likeable. But if you don't like her, then daddy and I will look for someone else. We just wanted to see if you two will come along with each other, if you two like each other - so she will come over today, and she can get to know you, and you can get to know her."  
"And what will we do today?"  
"We will just stay at home; you can play with her, you can show her your room, you can just get to know her - and then we will talk with you two." Ben smiled.  
Oscar had asked a lot of questions during the week; he knew, the woman who would come over today, would have another role than all the other familymembers or close friends of his two dads; and he just wanted to make sure, that there isn't something strange going on.

Martin lifted one of his hands, and pointed into the direction the train was coming from.  
"Look, she's already coming, sweetheart."  
Oscar turned his head around and looked to the train.  
The train was getting slower until it stopped completely. The doors opened and a few people were strolling out of the train.   
Lisa as well.

She looked around for a moment, and she found Benedict and Martin with Oscar on his shoulders. She was nervours. This appointment today was something completely different - it wasn't just a premiere or award show, it wasn't just meeting Ben or Martin in town by chance. She wasn't nervous anymore when she met them by chance or at the red carpet, despite Martin was acting charming and flirty or when he was making comments, which made her shy. Benedict was more of a gentleman, a complete gentleman, he was just nice and lovely and polite. But Martin seemed to have a lot of fun to make her shy and to kill her calmness - he was a cheeky devil, and if she was honest, it amused her a lot.  
But today it was different. Today they weren't seeing each other by chance or in a bakery like on Monday. Today it was more private, much more private. With this appointment today she was stepping into Martins and Benedicts sphere of privacy.

She breathed in and out deeply and then she walked to Martin, Oscar and Benedict.  
Martin and Benedict were smiling at her.  
Ben hugged her immediately.  
"Hey Lisa."  
She hugged him back, smiled at him.  
"Hello Ben."  
He smiled at her, and Lisa turned around to Martin and Oscar.  
"It's great that you're here." Martin smiled.  
"It's great to see you all. Thanks again for the invitation and the offer." She smiled, and saw Martins nod.  
Oscar had played with Martins hair, he smiledy shyly down to her. Daddy was here. Papa was here.  
Security.

Lisa smiled up to him, waved at him.  
"Hello there!"  
Her voice was warm and friendly, and her smile was extremely infectious.  
Oscar needed to smile a bit more; he took a hand out of Martins hair and waved.  
Lisa smiled.

They all walked back to Martins and Benedicts house. Martin was walking with Oscar on his shoulders. Ben and Lisa were following them.   
They walked to the house, to the door - and Martin sat Oscar down in front of it. Oscar grabbed Martins jacket, who was turning his head to Ben and Lisa.  
"You've the keys, honey." Martin smiled.  
Ben smiled and buried his hand in his jacket pocket.  
"Oh right... " He rummaged through the jacket pocket and pulled the keys out of it.  
He stepped to the front door, opened it, and then he let them all go inside, before he walked in as well and closed the door.

They all slipped out of their jackets and shoes.  
Martin turnded around to Lisa  
"Do you want to drink something?" He smiled.  
Lisa shook his head.  
"No, I'm fine at the moment. Thanks."  
Oscar was already on his way to the living room.  
Martin smiled and nodded.  
"Then let's go to the living room. We stay there with you - just wait for him, he will come to you,... he's still a bit sceptically." He smiled.  
Lisa nodded and followed Benedict and Martin into the living room.

On the floor nearby the sofa were lying a lot of coloured lego bricks, a box with a lot of other lego bricks, a construct that was completed, and one that wasn't completed now - but it looked like it would be a castle or a prison.   
Oscar was squatting in front of it, and was constructing.  
On her way to the sofa, Benedict caressed over Oscars head, which led Lisa to smile broadly.

She sat down onto the sofa, next to Martin; Benedict was sitting in the armchair. She looked around.  
The sofa was extremely comfortable and the two armchairs were looking really comfortable, too. There was a fireplace, a big television, a few bookshelves, big ones and small one - they were filled up to the brim. The huge and large shelf with all of Martins records made her smirk. On a commode was the turntable. Then there was a big wooden dining table. The whole room was looking really comfortable and cozy, and all the photos which were hanging and standing here made it really familistic.   
Photos of Oscar; photos of Martin and Oscar, of Benedict and Oscars; photos of the three of them; and to photos of Ben and Martin.  
One was really able to feel as snug as a bug in a rug, here. And the photos were showing how much they loved each other and how much they loved Osca.  
Lisa was happy for them; she was happy that they had Oscar in their live that they had each other, that they were engaged. At the beginning she had been a bit doubfully; she had been afraid that private fights or a split up could kill the huge chemistry between them and with that their co-working. But this here and the last two years, or well it was already more than two years, this all looked much more like growing old together, as a couple.

Lisa looked to Oscar, who was playing. She needed to grin, looked to Bend and Martin.  
"Seriously? A Lego Hobbitset from the Lonely Mountain?" She grinned broadly.  
Bnedict grinned.  
"Simon couldn't resist; he and Maureen have bought it for Christmas."  
Martin grinned, and Lisa was looking to the Lego box and them back to the men.  
"Because of Smaug?" She grinnedn and pointed to the red dragon, which had seemed to be in the box.  
"Yes... " Ben grinnedn.  
Lisa laughed with Martin and Benedict.

She wiped her laugh tears away, turned her head to Martin and looked at him with a grinning smile.  
"And Bilbo? Is that the one you have get on set?"  
Martin shook his head with a smirk.  
"No,... no one is allowed to play with him, despite me." He grinned. "He's upstairs in the home office."  
Lisa was still grinning.   
"I've one with me,... he's hanging at my key ring. And a Watson and a Sherlock."  
"Are there any keys at your key ring?" Martin grinned.  
"Yes,... three keys." She grinned.  
Martin and Ben grinned to her.

 

Oscar was constructing an playing for a while, but then he stood up and walked over to Lisa, Benedict and Martin. He looked up to Lisa.   
"Do you wanna play with me?" He asked, and it was the first thing he said to her.  
Lisa smiled and nodded.  
"I would love to."  
Oscar smiled and waited for her.  
With Lisa, he walked back to his Lego bricks - and they both were sitting down on the floor.  
Martin smiled to Ben and pointed to the kitchen.  
Ben nodded and stood up with him.  
They both left the room.

Oscar kneelt on the floor. He looked to Lisa and smiled.  
"I am Oscar... " He introduced himself. "And Daddy and papa said that your name is Lisa."  
"Yes, that's right. I'm Lisa."  
"That's a beautiful name." He smiled. "My best friend's name is Matilda; I like that name too. But she's almost nine years old."  
"Yes, Matilda is a beautiful name as well. My best friend's name is Emma, she's as old as I am, twenty-four."  
"I know someone whose name is Emma. Daddy had presented an award with her on the stage in front of a lot people, last weekend. But she's older than daddy."  
"Oh yeah, I've seen it in the television, and I've seen how your papa had won an award."  
"Yes, that was great - he had been really happy, and daddy too."  
"I've been happy for your papa as well."  
Oscar smiled at her.

He took Smaug and Bilbo and showed them Lisa.  
"That are papa and daddy. Papa had spoken the dragon Smaug and daddy had been Bilbo."  
Lisa grinned and bowed her head.  
"Have you already seen The Hobbit?"  
Oscar shook his head.  
"No, daddy and papa want to think about it, because I am not old enough, and because there scary thing in it. But maybe I am allowed to watch it in the summer. But I've seen a video of papa - it was from behind the scenes. Daddy had worn a strange suit with a camera in front of his face, he was crawling on the floor." Oscar smiled, and put the figures down. "Are the three movies good?"  
"Yes they are. And your daddy and your papa are absolutely fabulous."  
"Great, hopefully I can watch them any time soon. Just have seen The Pirates, Nativity and Saving Santa from daddy. And I've just seen the Penguins of Madagascar from papa; I wasn't allowed to see the other movies."  
Lisa smiled.  
"But I would bet, that you will be allowed to go to work with them, and then you can see how they shoot a movie, how they dress up and slip into another person or creature."  
Oscar beamed and nodded.

Lisa smiled and bowed his head.  
"Wait a minute, I'll be right back, I've your daddy and your papa with me."  
Oscar looked at her with shining eyes, followed her with his eyes, when she left the living room.  
Lisa walked to her handbag, pulled out the key ring and freed the three figures.  
Oscar was waiting with anticipation, and when Lisa was back, he looked at her with curious eyes.

Lisa sat down to him again.  
She showed him Bilbo.   
"Ohh Bilbo,... he's wearing something else there." Oscar beamed.  
He smiled at Lisa when he got Bilbo from her. He eyed the figure, put it aside and wipped forth an back on his knees; he smiled at Lisa, was waiting for the next figure.  
She handed him the Lego Sherlock.  
Oscars eyes were shining.  
"That's the clever Consulting Detective Papa is playing. Sherlock Holmes. He's really celver and smart and intelligent, he's smarter than anyone else." Oscar babbled while smiling. "But I am not allowed to watch it." He smiled and put him aside, next to Bilbo.  
Lisa smiled softly and handed him John.  
"Daddy!" Oscar beamed. "That's Doctor John Watson; he's a doctor and he's the best friend of Sherlock - like daddy and papa, they're best friends too and they're even a couple." Oscar babbled and looked up to Lisa. "Doctor Watson has the same name like my daddy."  
Lisa bowed her head.  
"Like your daddy?" She asked.  
"Yes, but it's just his second name - actually he has three names, like papa. But daddy's second name is John - John, like Dr. Watson."  
Lisa smiled and nodded.  
"Yes, you're right. They have the same name. Do you have another name?" She asked.  
"No, I have just one name, just Oscar. And my lastname is daddy's lastname. Oscar Freeman." He smiled sweetly. "And you?"  
"I am just Lisa." She smiled. "Lisa Dickens."

Oscar smiled to her, and then he looked down to Watson again. He grabbed Sherlock as well, and he was holding both figures in front of Lisas face, pressed them against each other, made them kiss each other. He even made a kissy mouth and a kissy sound.  
Lisa grinned broadly, and Oscar too.

He put the figures down, looked around, and saw that Benedict and Martin weren't there.  
"Where are daddy and papa?"  
"I think they are in the kitchen, the probably haven't wanted to disturb us." Lisa smiled softly. "We could have a quick look into the kitchen."  
Oscar looked at her and nodded.  
"Yes, please." He already stood up. "And then we can play."  
Lisa smiled and stood up as well.

She followed Oscar through the living room and to the open sliding kitchen door. He stopped in the door frame, and Lisa stopped as well.

Martin and Benedict had made tea, the both cups were standing on the kitchen island. And the both men were sitting on the bar chairs.  
They had turned around to each other; Benedicts hand laid on Martins back of the head, the other one probably in Martins lap; Martins hand laid on Benedicts cheek, the other one against Bens chest.   
They were kissing each other lovingly.

Oscar smiled, tugged at Lisas hand.  
Lisa looked down to Ocar.  
He was grinning now, and Lisa started to grin with him.  
They both made a kissy mouth - but this time without the kissy sounds.


	25. The Babysitter

Lisa and Oscar were walking back to the Lego bricks.  
They hadn't wanted to disturb Martin and Benedict. Oscar had been happy enough just to see his two daddy's. And Lisa has found it a bit to rude, to watch them in such a private moment - Martin and Benedict were probably enjoying every moment they have just with each other; and she really didn't want to destroy these moments.

Martin and Benedict hadn't noticed Lisa and Oscar. They had been in their own world, and the only thing that had mattered, had been the kiss. And when they broke of the kiss, they were hugging each other tightly, as good as it was possible while sitting on bar chairs.

Lisa sat down with Oscar, who still grinned at her - and she was also still smirking.   
They spend their time with constructing Oscars prison for Smaug. And in the end Lego-Sherlock and Lego-Watson were allowed to play with them as well. The dragon got caged, but broke free again, spitted fire and the only other person who survived was Bilbo.

Martin and Benedict stayed in the kitchen; they talked with each other, drank their tea and when it was lunchtime, they started to make pasta and salad. Martin was making the salad, and Benedict was cooking the pasta. And as always when they were both working in the kitchen it harmonised and they worked hand in hand.  
When the salad was ready, Martin walked over to Benedict; he stole the spoon out of Benedicts hands and tasted the pasta. It was smelling absolutely delicious and it looked like it smellled. He put vegetables, sauce and rigatoni onto his spoon and put it into his mouth. He has looked forward to taste the pasta, because Benedict was an excellent cook, but when the spoon and the food were in his mouth, he pulled a face and shivered.  
He couldn't swallow it down, went to the rubbish bin and spilled into it.  
"What have you done to the pasta?" Martin asked, took a waterglass, filled it and sipped it down. "And what have you done with that box?" He pointed to a box that was standing next to the cooker.   
He walked over and grabbed it.  
Benedict looked irritated and took the spoon.  
"It's salt,... I was to lazy to refill the salt, so I just took the box."  
Martin grabbed the spoon out of Benedicts hand, lifted the box and held it under Benedicts nose.  
"Smell! That's sugar, you moron." Martin needed to grin. "You picked the wrong box, sugarnut."  
Benedict took a deep breath. That clearly was sugar. His cheeks and ears got red immediately.  
Martin laughed and shook his head in amusement. He put the box down.  
"Sometimes you're such a knobhead." He patted Benedicts cheek with a grin. "I will go to the living room to ask for the pizza wishes." he winked.  
Benedict pulled his lips into a thin line.

Martin left the kitchen with a smirk and walked into the living room; he was about to say something, when a wet and squidgy thing hit his nape.  
"Ugh!"  
Lisa and Oscar raised their heads.  
Martin shivered, and one could hear a deep laugh out of the kitchen.  
Lisa and Oscar looked to Martin, who bent down to pick up the wet sponge.

He held the seeping sponge in his hand and laughed.  
"You're disgusting, Benny." Martin laughed and threw the sponge back to Benedict, who had dipped the sponge into the wate before he had thrown it to Martin.  
The sponge hit Benedicts chest.  
The man in the kitchen was still laughing, and threw the sponge back into the sink; he had already turned of the cooker, and came into the living room as well.

"Why had papa thrown a sponge at you?" Oscar asked amused.  
And Lisa was grinning as well.  
"Papa seemed to be a bad loser - he seemingly can't deal with his defeat in the kitchen." Martin grinned. "Today he has cooked pasta with sugar."  
Lisa couldn't surpress her laugh, she was laughing loud and heartily.  
Ben grinned and wrapped one arm around Martin, put him in a headlock.  
"Daddy has insulted me." Ben defended himself.  
Oscar grinned to his two dads.  
"Pasta with sugar is disgusting, papa! Why have you done this?" Oscar grinned.  
"He doesn't know the difference between sugar and salt." Martin grinned out of the headlock.  
Benedict rubbed his fist acorss Martins hair, before he broke the headlock and pulled him into a soft hug.

Lisa wiped her laugh tears away. It was adorable amusing.  
"Sugar is tasting sweet, and it smells differently." Oscar grinned.  
Benedict puckered his lips and buried his face into Martins hair.  
Martin smirked to Lisa and Oscar - and he enjoyed the shy cuddling of Benedict.  
"The next time, I will cook with you sweetheart,... and papa and Lisa are playing Lego." Martin said.  
Oscar grinned and nodded; and Lisa was smirking broadly to Martin.  
"Could we play something else?"   
Martin laughed and shook his head.  
"No!"  
"Such a shame." She smirked.  
Benedict grinned into Martins hair, and pressed a soft kiss into them.

Martin winked at Lisa nd Oscar.  
"We would order pizza, or would you two like something else for lunch." He asked with a smile, and laid his hands onto Benedicts arms.  
Oscar smiled happily.  
"Pizzzzaaaa! I want salami and a lot of cheese, that's really important, a lot of cheese."  
Lisa bowed her head with a smile.  
"I have something with me for lunch."

Ben raised his head, looked at her as irritated as Martin.  
"I beg your pardon?" He asked doubtfully.  
"What?" Lisa asked irritated.  
"You don't have to bring your own food or drinks, Lisa. You can eat and drink here whatever you want. So what would you like to have for lunch?" Ben smiled.  
Lisa stroked a few strand behind her ear.  
"Um,... okay. Thank you." She smiled. "Tuna,... I would take a pizza with tuna."  
Ben smiled and nodded.  
"Alright." He smiled. He kissed Martins head. "The same as usual, darling?"  
Martin nodded in Benedicts arms, his eyes were closed.  
"Yes, honey."  
Ben hugged him tightly and then he broke apart.

While Benedict was walking to the phone that was lying in the kitchen, Martin walked over to Oscar and Lisa.  
Oscar stood up and hugged Martins legs, who stroked across his head.  
"Everything alright, sweetheart?"  
Oscar nodded.  
Lisa smiled up to Martin. It was lovely to be here. She was having a lot of fun with Oscar, who seemed to be as charming as Martin and Benedict. And it was also absolutely adorable to see Martin and Benedict behaving that lovely and private; and it was just magical how lovely they were with Oscar.  
One really could feel all the effort and work they put into Oscar, their family life and their love life.

Martin smiled to her, winked at her. He was having a really good feeling with her and Oscar.  
He stroked through Oscars hair, squatted down and breathed a soft kiss onto his forehead.  
"You two can play a bit longer, I think we have to wait a while for the pizza." he smiled to Oscar.  
Oscar smiled with a big smile. He nodded euphorically and turned his head to Lisa.  
"I can show you my room!" He beamed. "And my cave!"  
Lisa smiled to Martin and then to Oscar.  
"Oh, I would love to see your room and your cave. When I was a kid, I loved to build caves as well."  
Oscar beamed, kissed Martins cheek and then he dashed out of the living room.

Martin and Lisa stood up, and before Lisa was able to follow Oscar, Martin grabbed her wrist softly.  
Lisa bowed her head.  
"Everything fine with you?" Martin smiled, and freed her wrist.  
"Yes Martin. I'm fine. Its' great here with Oscar. It's fun, and he's just amazing." She smiled.  
Martin smiled.  
"Then have fun with the cave." Martin winked.

Lisa had followed Oscar, who had waited at the staircase.  
Martin went into the kitchen.  
"Forty minutes... " Ben said and dropped the phone.  
Martin grinned, walked to him and hugged him from the side.  
"You're such a chaotic man." He kissed Benedicts cheek tenderly.   
"I'm glad that you knew that before you fell in love with me." Ben murmured, and pulled Martin into a proper hug.  
Martin smirked and snuggled into the hug.  
"Hmh, I knew that,... that was a reason I fell in love with you." He kissed Bens collar bone.  
"I'm such a lucky man. I love you too, Martin." He murmured into Martins hair.

They stayed in their hug, shared a few soft and tender kisses.  
And after that they cleaned the kitchen, and set up the table in the living room - with the salad, little bowls, cutlery and drinks.  
And Martin put the three Lego figures to Lisas handbag - before she would forget them later.

Upstairs, Lisa and Oscar were having fun.  
Oscar had shown her most of his toys.  
In the meantime, they were sitting in the cave, have looked through Oscars favourite dinosaur book.

Oscar looked up to her.  
"Do you look after kids often?" He asked.  
"No,... I haven't really done that before. But I have done a lot of other things with kids - trips and sports training, and a lot of other things. I'm studying right now."  
"And what are you studying?" He asked with a smile.  
"Something with kids as well. Um, like a doctor, but a bit different. I don't take care of people with a cough, cold or a fever. The people I help don't have broken bones,... they have broken hearts and a broken mind." She smiled and tipped against Oscars heart and head. "When someone needs to talk, I am there."  
"When is that? And what are you doing then?" He asked with a low voice.  
"Well, when someone hasn't experienced great things in his life - things that broke our hearts, things which are really hurtful or things which make you very sad, or one hasn't liked. Um, when one is afraid too much - as long as the kids aren't afraid anymore, until they feeling happy and good again." She smiled. "And I talk with them, I play with them, I try to figure out what's wrong and how I can help them."  
"Why are these kids not talking with their parents?" He asked and didn't look at her.  
"Sometimes the parents are the ones who making a child feel really sad; sometimes they are the ones who had hurt their child. Or they just don't want that their parents are sad too, or they don't want that their parents are too worried because of them. And sometimes it's just better to talk with someone, who's not a friend or not a family member - sometimes that's easier.

Oscar nodded and looked at his thigh.  
Lisa nudged him softly, smiled down to him. She sensed that both things were quiet right in Oscars case. In the past, his parents had hurt him a lot. And now, with Martin and Benedict, he probably didn't want to worry them or to make them sad - he just wanted to love them and see them happy.  
"Can you show me your pirate ship?"  
Oscar raised his head, smiled and nodded.  
"Yes, I show you my priate ship."  
He crawled out of the cave.

They couldn't play a long time; they had just shot a few cannon balls, when they heard Martins voice - softly, warm and fatherly.  
"Oscar... Lisa? Can you come downstairs? The pizza is here."  
Lisa smiled and stood up - they picked up the cannon balls and put the ship aside, before they walked downstairs.

 

They ate their pizzas and the salad, were eating with nor hurry. They were talking with each other, and Oscar was really happy that his papa had failed while making pasta this time - pizza was always a pretty great food; even so he really loved the food his dads were cooking; but pizza was pizza.  
They leaned back against the backrest of their chairs.  
Oscars was wiggling with his legs, he drank his Fanta.  
Martin bowed his head and looked to Oscar.  
"May Lisa come here more often, Oscar? Even when papa and I aren't here?" He asked softly.  
Oscar put his glass down and looked at him.

Lisa had been great. He has had a lot of fun with her, and she helped chrildren. Martin and Bend had helped him too, he knew that and he could feel it - he was feeling much better since he was with them, he felt deeply loved, even so he still was afraid of a lot of things and often really insecure. Maybe Lisa was better in helping him - he wanted her to come back.  
"I would love to have her here more often." He smiled.  
"And would you spend some time in Lisas apartment in London, when we have appointsments in London?" Martin asked.  
Oscar nodded with a smile.  
"Yes! Maybe she can show me your movies I am not allowed to watch yet." He grinned with a cheeky smile, and wobbled forth and back on the chair.  
Lisa was laughing with Ben and Martin.

"I don't think so, sweetheart." Martin grinned.  
"I just do that... " Oscar said, and then he winked and smiled as charming and flirty as Martin was always doing it.  
Lisas eyed Oscar and grinned, and Ben grinned as well.  
Martin smirked and said:  
"That's not a ticket for everything."  
"I learned it from you, so it's not really working when I do it to convince you, daddy. But it works for papa and all the others pretty good." He grinned like a cheeky devil.  
"What have you done, darling?!" Bend laughed to Martin.  
"Martin,... I need to agree with Oscar. He can impersonate your wink and smile really good." Lisa smirked. "I don't know if I am able to reject a wish from him."  
Oscar grinned satisfied and proudly.

Martin shook his head in amusement.  
"Would you like to take our offer, Lisa?"  
"Much more than I wanted it before I came here today." Lisa smiled.  
"That's fantastic,... and have you thought about the Sherlock thing?" Ben asked.  
Lisa nodded and smiled.  
"I have. I would love to come with you. I really would love to help you with Oscar, so you can work without a need to worry. And I thin, Oscar and I will find a lot of things to do,... and maybe we're allowed to sneak onto the set."  
"And that's really fine with you?" Ben asked again.  
"Yes. I haven't planned something for the summer holidays. And so I am at least not just sitting at home. I can help you, I can entertain Oscar, and I think that this will be awesome holidays." Lisa smiled.  
"Great." Martin beamed. "We will book you a hotel room in Cardiff, and we can drive to Cardiff and London together, or where else we will be. You will be well supplied, with food and everything you need.  
"You don't have to do all these things." Lisa smiled shyly.  
"Stop to discuss everything." Martin grinned. "Everything is fine. We're really happy that you will come with us."  
"Pretty happy." Oscar beamed.

Lisa looked to the thre man - one more charming than the other. She sighed, smiled and nodded.  
"I am really thankful. That's really kind and nice, and I am looking forward to it - to all of it."  
She smiled at them, and Oscar was beaming to her.

 

They were talking with each other, until Lisa was hanging the Lego figures into her key ring again.  
She looked up when Martin came to her.  
He handed her a few banknotes with a tender smile.  
"What's that?" Lisa asked.  
"Candy." He rolled his eyes with a smirk. "Lisa, what could that be?" He smirked.  
"But,... it's not neccessary, you have been here the whole time - it was just a test today, if this would work out with Oscar."  
"And you have spent money to come here, and you need to spend money to go back to London,... and you've spent your time here. And I told you to stop discussing with me." He smiled and handed her the money.

Lisa took it; she has already seen the five £20 notes. It was crazy. Of course she had been here for four hours and the train ticket had cost £10, but she hadn't expected it. It was strange to get money from Martin and Benedict.  
She smiled to Martin, shyly but thankfully.  
"Thank you." She murmured.  
"You're welcome, Lisa. Thank you that you've been here today. Come on, slip into your shoes and jacket, we will bring you to the station." Martin smiled.  
"That's really not... " Lisa started, but she stopped when she saw Martins raised eyebrow. "Okay, okay,... I don't say anything,... Mr. Freeman." She joked.  
Martin grinned and squeezed her shoulder.

Benedict and Oscar were coming into the hallway as well, they slipped into their shoes and jacket.  
They all walked to the station in Potters Bar.  
Oscar was hopping next to Lisa across the pavement.  
Martin and Benedict were strolling in front of them, were holding hands.  
Lisa was totally flashed from the whole situation - Martins offer; the lovely gesture that they all have picked her up, that they were bringing her back again. She was flashed from Oscar, Martin and Ben, and that lovely intercourse. And the house was just amazing. And then the money - of course she could need it; her parents were paying the university and the apartment, but everything else she was paying on her own; nevertheless she would have done it for much less money; and not just because it were Martin and Benedict.  
She eyed Benedict and Martin, how they were walking hand in hand. She saw that Benedict freed his hand, that he wrapped his arm around Martins schoulder, that he pulled him into his arm, that he kissed Martins grey hair. And she knew that Martin was smiling right now.  
They are just totally cute - Lisa thought.

When they arrived at the station, she was surprised that they waited with her. They waited until the train was arriving. Just then they all said goodbye to her.  
Martin and Ben with a hug, Oscar with a beaming face and a wild waving hand.

She saw him waving, even when the train was slowly leaving the station.


	26. A Happy Birthday and a Familiy Secret

Amost three weeks later, on the 8th of March, Benedict, Martin and Oscar were sitting at the breakfast table. It was Thursday, and normally Oscar was eating breakfast in the kindergarten at eight o'clock. But today Oscar was eating breakfast at home before he would have breakfast in the kindergarten. It wasn't really a breakfast, it was cake.  
A birthday cake.  
Five blue and green coloured candles - Oscars favourite colours.  
A chocolate cake, with a fluffy chocolate dough and cream, and on top of the cake were a lot of smarties.

It was Oscars birthday.  
He was getting five totday, and had shown it this morning by showing them five of his fingers.  
He was beaming at the cake and the candles. Next to it were lying a few presents, and on the floor stood a bicycle. It wasn't really wrapped, but a bow was wrapped around it.  
He really needed to test it with Benedict at the weekend - maybe even today, after he was back from the kindergarten.  
On Sunday, Benedict would fly away, and he wanted to use the time well, to test the bicycle with his papa; he wanted him to show him how to drive - before his daddy would teach him the rest.

He was sitting in front of his cake, was beaming to Martin and Benedict.  
"Have we counted right? Or is a candle missing?" Ben smiled sleepily.  
It was just seven o'clock, and Martin and Benedict were already awake since a while. They had prepared the birthday table, had woken up Oscar, and they have gotten him ready for the Kindergarten - they were dressed as well.  
Oscar smiled broadly while counting the candles.  
Two blue candles.  
Three green candles.  
"Yes! It's the right number."  
He beamed, sucked in the air and blew as much as he could. The last flame flickered out. And Oscar took a deep breath.  
Martin and Ben smiled.

"Happy Birthday, Darling." Ben smiled and kissed Oscars head.  
Oscar hugged him, and felt another kiss from the other side and a hand that stroked across his back.  
"Happy Birthday, little man." Martin murmured softly into Oscars ear.  
Oscar broke apart with a smile, turned around, and hugged Martin tightly.  
"Thank you." He murmured against the crook of Martins neck.  
"Your welcome, sweetheart... " Martin said and hugged him gently. "What do you think, cake or presents? What would you like to do first?"  
Oscar broke apart a little bit; he was still beaming.  
"But I haven't had proper breakfast yet, and I am allowed to eat something that's sweet?"  
"Well, it's your Birthday, and everybody is allowed to eat a piece of cake before breakfast at their Birthday." Martin winked.  
Oscar smiled widely and thought about it.  
"Hmh, I choose the presents and then a big piece of your cake.  
"... at your command." Martin smiled.  
Benedict shoved the cake aside.

Oscar leaned over the table, grabbed one of the presents.  
He opened all his presents. A new book, a new audiobook, Star Wars Lego, a boardgame. And of course the bicycle including a helmet in his favourite colours.  
Tomorrow he would get presents from his grandparents and Jamie and Tim; Amanda wanted to come over after the kindergarten, or well, she wanted to pick him up from the kindergarten today; and he would meet Simon in two weeks, because at the moment, Simon was working in Los Angeles, and Maureen and Matilda were with him.  
And then there would be little presents from his friends on Saturday.

Oscar huggend them constantly - after every present, he hugged them thightly and thanked them, especially for the bicycle. He would have loved to grab Ben now, to grab him and to test the bicycle right now - but the mention of that delicious looking chocolate cake let him sit down again.

They were again sitting at the breakfast table. Oscar was holding the fork and scooped the selfmade chocolate cake into his mouth like a digger.  
Martin and Benedict had thought that Oscar wouldn't be able to eat that big piece of cake; they had thought that Oscars eyes had been bigger than his belly - but Oscars eyes hadn't been bigger.  
He was chewing the last little piece, and took the last little smartie.  
"I'm not allowed to eat more of that cake now, right?"  
Martin grinned.  
"We haven't even thought that you would be able to eat the whole piece on your plate, sweetheart. And I think it is enough for now. There will be cake in the kindergarten today as well, and a proper breakfast. When Amanda picked you up and you two are here, then we can eat another piece of cake, darling." Martin smiled.  
Oscar licked across his lips.  
"Well, alright - I can wait." He smiled.  
And Benedict was smirking with Martin.

Benedict and Martin had eaten a smaller piece of cake.  
And after they had finished their tea, Martin said goodby to Oscar. Benedict would walk Oscar to the kindergarten today, because Martin needed to get ready for an appointment in London. Benedict himself was having a few days off, his next appointment was the airplane on Sunday, which would fly him far far away from Oscar and Martin.

 

Benedict was walking to the kindergarten. He was carrying Oscar, because Oscar had said, that it was his birthday and one didn't need to walk on his own on its birthday. They were fooling around almost the whole way, just for the last few meters Benedict sat him onto his shoulders.  
Right in front of the door of the kindergarten, Benedict sat him down again.  
They walked into the kindergarten, into the first room, were the kids were able to hang up their jackets and backpacks, were the kids were able to change into slippers.  
Julia, one of the nurturer was there at the moment.  
"Ohh, the birthday boy. Good Morning Oscar." She smiled, and Oscar was waving with huge smile.  
"Hellooo Julia."  
Julia smiled at him again, before she shook hands with Benedict.  
"Good Morning, Mister Cumberbatch." She smiled.  
"Good Morning." He smiled at her. "Um, Amanda is picking him up today, at two o'clock." He added with a smile.  
"Okay, that's alright." She smiled and looked down to Oscar, who was slipping out of his jacket and shoes. "You can come upstairs when you're ready. We're all in the dining room." She smiled.  
"Yes, for the breakfast." He smiled.  
"Exactly." She winked. "I will go upstairs." She looked to Benedict again, shook hands with him again. "Good bye." She smiled.  
"Good bye, Mrs. Smith." He smiled as well.

Julia was leaving the room, and Oscar was slipping into his slippers.  
Benedict squatted down.  
"Have a lot of fun today, darling. Amanda will pick you up, alright?" He smiled softly.  
"Yes, I know papa." Oscar beamed and hugged him tightly. "I love you." He kissed his cheek and then his papa's lips.  
Benedict smiled.  
"I love you too, big boy." He winked and kissed Oscars cheeks and lips.  
Oscar beamed and showed proudly five of fingers.  
And then they were doing a high five.

"Byeeeee." Oscar was yelling while he was already running up the stairs.

Ben looked after him and then he walked back home.  
And in front of their front garden, he met Martin, who was on his way to the station.  
He would go to London by train, because the appointment was in the City of London, and the traffic was always horrific - it was much faster to go by train, then by car; it only took him seventeen minutes, instead of almost an hour or probably more.  
"Hey,... " Martin beamed.  
Benedict beamed as well; he walked to Martin, laid his arms around his fiance, and kissed his forehead.  
"Hmh, that was on point." He smiled, and bent down to kiss his partner's lips.  
His kiss was returned with a msile.  
Martins hands was rubbing across Benedicts back.  
"I should be back at two o'clock. I need to go, honey. I don't want to miss the train." He stretched up to Ben, kissed his lips firm and softly. "Have a nice day. I love you."  
"I love you too, Martin." Ben smiled, and before Martin could walk away, he pulled him into another thight and brief hug, and kissed his lips briefly but tenderly.  
And just then, he let him go.

They turned their heads to each other again, after a few meters.  
And they both winked and smirked.

 

On Saturday, the house was filled with a few kids.  
Two days ago, Amanda had picked up Oscar, they had eaten cake with her, and Oscar had tested the bicycle with her. Yesterday, the house had been filled with a few family members - and Oscar had gotten two cakes, one from Philomena and the other one from Wanda; and in the evening they had been out for dinner with all of them, in a Greek restaurant - Oscars wish.

And today, their house had become a nursery in the early afternoon.  
In summary it were six kids - four boys and two girls. Maxwell, Paul, Anna and Hannah from Oscars kindergarten; Nick from the Welwyn kindergarten, they have got to know each other during a trip; and with Oscar, they were six. They all were almost in the same age, just a few month apart from each other. Nick was the oldest one, Maxwell just a few weeks younger than Nick and a few weeks older than Oscar; and all the others were younger than Oscar; Hannah was with almost one year difference to Oscar the youngest.

Two weeks ago, Oscar had made invitation cards with Lisa, when Benedict and Martin had been on appointments in London. He had been in Lisas apartment - it had been okay for him, he had just asked a few times after Ben and Martin; Lisa had distracted him very well with the invitation cards and the cupcakes baking.  
And on the next day, Oscar had made an invitation card for Lisa at home. Martin and Benedict had sent her to Lisa. 

At the moment all kids were in Oscars room, they were playing, and they had stolen the last fleece blanket out of the living room. His room would probably look like a battlefield in the evening.

Benedict, Martin and Lisa were sitting at the table in the living room.  
In front of Lisas mouth was her coffee cup, but when she saw that Ben was about to pick up the last waffle, she poked with her fork into it.  
"Heeey." Ben smirked.  
Lisa swallowed the coffee.  
"You can eat these waffles more often. Martin can make you waffles every day." She argued.  
"But I am away for three months and can't have them." Ben argued with a smirk.  
"You can enjoy them since over two years now." Lisa grinned.  
"You can enjoy them the next three month, you can come here every day." Ben smirked.  
"Be a gentleman and let this young lady eat the waffle, Benny." Martin smirked.

Lisa grinned triumphantly, and Benedict let go the waffle, he puckered his lips.  
Lisa pulled the plate to herself, bestrewed it with icing sugar and cut of one of the five hearts of the waffle. She gave it to Ben.  
"Just to cheer you up, because you need to fly away from your family tomorrow." She smiled.  
"Thanks darling." Ben winked and gave her an air-kiss.  
Martin grinned, played with his spoon.  
Lisa smiled shyly, stroked her hair behind his ear.  
Evil, they were both naughty and evil - they destroyed her coolness and calmness over and over again with their little gestures.  
She look down to her waffle and eat the rest of it.

At the end, she licked her lips. Her stomach was filled to the brim, but if there would be another waffle, she would have fight for it.  
"Can you give me the recipe?"   
"Family secret." Martin smirked. "And you need the right stir technique and aura for it,... it just works when you're a true Freeman."  
Lisa and Benedict laughed.  
"Sometimes, he can babble such a bullshit." Ben laughed.  
Martin just grinned broadly.  
"Another thing that just a "true Freeman" is able to do." Lisa laughed.  
And Martin started with her.

Lisa calmed down slowly, looked over to Ben.  
"Come on, Ben. I have given you a heart of my waffle, share the secret with me." She begged.  
"I don't know the secret. And I am kinda family." Ben smirked.  
"We're not related, Benny." Martin smirked.  
"Almost,... not blood related but married. That's family! When we're married, I am family." Ben grinned.  
"He's right." Lisa grinned.  
Martin grinned to both of them and laid the spoon aside. He smiled.  
"You're already my family, and you know that you have been my family before I proposed to you. You know, that you're my family since we're a couple." He smiled softly to Ben and winked. "When I am going to do waffles the next time, I will share the secret with you."

Not just Benedicts heart war pounding faster, Lisas heart was pounding faster as well.  
Of course, they had said that they loved each other during interviews, but that was more apropos of nothing - and even if it had been directly, it wouldn't have been the same feeling. It was something else to hear this here in private - Martins soft and warm voice, and these loving and warm words for Ben.

 

They just stayed at the table, talked with each other, and cleaned the table with each other.  
The kids were playing peacefully in Oscars room, which looked like a battlefield when Lisa had been upstairs to ask for all their pizza wished.  
They all eat their pizzas together, and then kid after kid was picked up.

This time, Lisa fight of the money vehemently - Martin and Benedict had wanted to give her the money for the train rides.  
Martin had said over and over again, that she would discuss a way too much - but it hadn't brought anything. She hadn't stoppt, and in the end, they all had called each other pigheaded.

Martin had walked her to the station - he hadn't given in here.  
They were standing on the platform, smiled at each other.  
Martin hugged her tightly, and Lisa hugged him back.  
"You're not coming away with this so easily. Some day, we will jut invite you for dinner." Martin smirked.  
"You're an old pigheaded person. Honestly, I've never met someone before, who is that stubborn." Sher grinned while hugging him. And when they broke apart, she punched friendly against his chest. "I was invited to Oscars birthday party,.. Oscar invited me! You two haven't asked me to look after him. I was here in private, I came to Potters bar to celebrate Oscars birthday with him. And don't start with my present for him again. It's a birthday, and everybody brought a present. I loved it to be here today, and I wanted to buy him something. And don't dare to put secretly £20 into my jacket pocket." She smirked.

Martin needed to grin.  
"I surrender, drama queen."   
Lisa grinned with him, until Martin smiled again.  
"It was lovely to see you, and Oscar was really happy that you have been here,... and Ben and I have been happy as well.  
"I loved it, and Oscar thanked me when I said goodbye to him." She smiled.  
"Then, have a nice and safe trip home." He winked and nodded to the train, which was rolling into the station.  
"And yes,... I will text you, when I am safely at home, papi." She smirked.  
"It's dark!" Martin defended himself with a soft smirk.  
"It's not the first time I am outdoor when it's dark."  
"But now you're driving back home after you have been here with us." Martin grinned and watched her getting into the train. "Are you always discussing that much?"  
Lisa grinned broadly.  
"Family secret." She laughed and showed him her tongue.

They both laughed, and Lisa just started to luagh even more, when she saw Martins middle finger.  
After that he smiled gently, and raised his hand.  
The doors closed, and Lisa raised her hand with a smile.


	27. The Last Time For Now

It was Sunday morning, the sun was shining through the slightly opened bedroom window, lit up the room.  
Benedict was sitting on the edge of the Bed, just in his black boxer briefs.  
Martin was kneeling behind him, he as also just wearing his boxer briefs. He laid his hands onto Benedicts shoulders, let them caress along Benedicts arms. His lips were kissing Bens nape.  
Ben smiled, dropped his head forward and closed his eyes.  
"Hmm, darling... "  
Martins cheek was caressing across Bens shoulder, and the lips kissed him there. His fingers were still caressing along the arm, until he reached Benedicts hands and fingertips. He slipped his fingers between Bens fingers, squeezed softly and gave him anonther kiss on the shoulder.  
Ben squeezed Martins hand, and Martin was givving him more of these little sweet kisses - on his shoulders, his nape and the back of his head.

Benedict was having goosebumps all over his body. He felt Martins Hand slipping away, they were caresseing his arms upwards, and then the arms were wrapped around him. He hugged him tightly, and sat up a bit more, while still kneeling. And then he kissed Benedics ear.  
"I love you." He murmured gently.  
Ben smiled, leaned his head against Martin. He raised his hand and laid it onto Martins arm to caresse him with his thumb.  
"I love you too, Martin." Ben murmured softly. "I already miss you."  
Martin hugged him even tighter, sighed into his ear.  
"I am not really happy that you have to fly away today." Martin murmured.  
"I would love to stay, sweetheart. I would love to stay here with you two."  
"You can't imagine how much we would love it, if you would stay here with us. " Martin kissed Benedicts cheek.  
"Will I get pictures and videos again?"  
"Every day... " Martin mumbled, and didn't let go of Benedict.  
Ben smiled and snuggled more into Martins hug.

Martins hands were caressing Benedicts upper body; the fingers were caresseing across the nipples and his teeth were nibbling at Bens ear.  
Ben purred and sighed deeply. He titled his head and sighed when Martin licked across his ear, when he kissed his neck downwards.  
Martins hands were stroking downwards, over the flat belly, across the boxer brief.  
And one could here a pleasurable moan.

One hand stroked to Benedicts thigh. Ben was sighing, and he bit hard into his lower lip, when Martins left hand was slipping into his boxer briefs. His hips were making a movement into the direction of Martins hand.  
"Would you come into the bed again?" Martin moaned with a seducing voice into Bens ear.  
Ben nodded and answered with a hoarse voice.  
"Yes,... oh god, yes... "

Martin smiled and pulled his hand out of Bens boxer briefs. He slid away from Ben and pulled him into he bed. he circled him, kneelt beside him, and looked down to him as if he would think about what to do with him, as if he would think about the best seducing way.  
He licked his lip.  
Ben swallowed and his heart was racing like mad. He loved that look Martin was giving him, and he loved the lip licking thing - it was arousing.  
He looked to Martin, who pressed him down onto the mattress - the blanket was slipped down onto the floor.

Martin crawled over his body, sat down onto Bens lap. He bent forward, breathed a soft kiss onto Bens lips, before he sucked and nibbled at it. Bens hands were caressing Martins back - one hand was stroking into the hair at the back of the head, the other one was caressing the lower back. He pressed Martin closer, and their lips found each other for a tender kiss.  
They were kissing each other gently and softly, and Ben opened his lips slightly when he felt Martins tongue. He was giving himself to Martin and his loving french kiss.  
His hand was tugging at Martins hair, when Martin began to move his hips. Martin was rubbing their erections against each other with this movement of his hips. Slowly back and forth, with less pressure, just a breathy touch.  
Benedict was purring into their kiss; his hands were caressing to Martins hips, he grabbed him softly.  
When Martins pressure got higher and more intense, Ben needed to broke off the kiss. He turned his head to the side and moaned into the pillow.  
Martin put his head in the neck, purred and moaned, tried to be as silently as possible.

Bens head was turning around to Martin again, who took his right hand into his left one.  
Martin bent down, squeezed his hand and captured his lips for another sweet kiss.  
Ben squeezed as well; he wanted to give himself to Martin and that lovely kiss, but he hasn't had the opportunity to do it. Martin was breaking off the kiss, and gave him a lot of little sweet and wet kisses - on the chin, the jaw, the neck, the Adam's apple, and the chest.  
Ben closed his eyes, sighed pleasurable, and squeezed Martins hand again, before he followed his partner's kisses - downwards.  
Martin was covering his chest with these kisses, nibbled at his nipples, licked across them, kissed them breathily.  
He turned his head to the side again, and moaned into the pillow to surpress his loud moans. And when Martin shoved down his boxer briefs to kiss his erection, the pillow wasn't enough to surpress the loud moan anymore. His right hand squeezed Martins hand, the left one tugged at Martins grey hair. He rolled his eyes behind closed lids, freed his right hand and tugged at the sheets, when he felt Martins wet mouth around his erection.

"Martin!" Ben moaned with a deep aroused voice into the pillow.  
His head was rolling from the left to the right and from the right to the left, when he felt Martins tongue and teeth. His toes were rolling up, his hands were tugging at Martins hair and the sheets  
Martins teeth were scratching softly over the sensetive skin of his whole length, and much more softer upwards again. Then Ben was feeling just Martins lips caressing up and down for a while - softly and with pressure. The tongue was licking across his glans, was drawing little circles, licked along his whole erection, across his balls, and along the inside of his thighs.  
Bens head was shut down since he had moaned Martins name for the first time. He was just able to moan animalistic, he was just able to purr and sigh. The pillow and his fist were surpressing it a bit.

Martin was kissing the glans, and his hands were caressing Benedicts upper body.  
Ben was moaning over and over again, Martins kisses, blows, licks and nibblings were so good, that he was on the edge of his orgasms. It was such a pleasure to enjoy Martisn lips, tongue and teeth - and Martin was really talented with it, as well as with his hands, which were caressed down to his belly, onto his thighs, between his leg; the fingers were playing with the balls.  
He arched his back when his erection slipped into Martins mouth again, deep down his throat - he really wanted to enjoy this much longer, but he couldn't hold it back any longer. He just let go, enjoyed the tingling in his whole body when his orgasm rushed through every fibre, while he was tugging at Martins grey hair and moaning against his fist - mostly praising Martin and Martins name.  
He could feel Martins tongue and fingers softly and breatily through his whole orgasms.

More goosebumps were spreading acorss his body when he felt Martins fingertips dancing over the inside of his thigh.  
Martin licked across his lips, bent down his head and kissed Bens belly with little kisses.  
"Martin... hmmh... that's lovely." Ben praised and caressed with a shaky hand through Martins hair.  
Martins hands were following the kisses, slowly upwards, until the lips reached Benedicts lips.  
They shared a tender kiss.  
Their nose rubbed agaist each other afterwards.

Benedict opened his eyes.  
They smiled at each other.  
Martin hand caressed across Benedicts cheek, and Ben did the same thing with his hand - it was as soft as his own caresses.  
Ben winked at him.  
"You should get into a comfortable position, sweetheart."  
Martin smiled, kissed Bens nose and rolled onto his back next to him.  
He slipped more upwards to the backrest of the bed, leaned against it in a half sitting position.  
He could hardly wait to feel Ben. No matter what his lovely partner would to do him.

Ben turned to him, placed himself between Martins legs. He let his forefinger, or well the tip of his forefinger, caress through the side of Martins hair. After that across Mrtins ear, along his jaw andneck. He breathed with the tip of his finger over Martins collar bone, down to his chest, circled both nipples.  
Martin purred and shivered in pleasure. He closed his eyes, leaned the head back against the backrest of the bed and just enjoyed the tip of Bens finger on his body. His mouth hung slightly open and he raised his hips a bit, when Ben was shoving down his boxers.  
He sighed, spread his legs and tucked up his legs, when Bens tip of the finger breathed along the inside of his thighs.  
And the first moan escaped his throat when the tip of the finger caressed across his twitching erection.

"Benny... " He panted in an arousing way.  
Benedict had shoved his arms under Martins legs, who pressed his fist against his mouth, who tugged the sheets with his other hand.  
Martin panted and sucked the air in sharply, when Benedicts lips met his erection.  
He opened his eyes slwoly, looked down to Ben, who was lying between his legs, who coddled him by every trick in the book - talented seducingly like always. His legs were already slightly shaking.  
He moaned against his fist; and watched Benedict - his erection disappeared into Bens mouth over and over again. He could feel the intense pressure, the breathy pressure, the tongue and teeth.  
Martin bit into his fist, needed to close his eyes for a moment, but he opened them again because the picture of Ben giving him a blow job was just too arousing.

Ben kissed his tip, licked across it; his fingers were grabbing the hand, that was tugging at the sheets - now they were squeezing Bens hand. The tongue licked with a torturous slowly movement along Martins twitching erection, over his balls and over his entrance.  
"Oh god! Fuckfuckfuck... Benny." Martin murmured and moaned into his fist.  
His heels were pressing into the mattress.

He hadn't done it with Benedict, because he knew that Ben didn't like it that much to be coddled with the tongue at this spot of his body. But he liked it very much to do it with Martin, and Martin loved to receive it as much as he loved to feel Ben in him.  
He squeezed Bens hand, pressed the heels more into the mattress, his legs were shaking more and more; he moaned and panted. His ribcage was moving fastly and the knuckles of his fist were totally white.  
Benedict seduced and caressed him with his tongue around his entrance, on his entrance and in it - until he felt that Martin was on the edge of his orgasm.  
What was a way too fast for Martin.  
He felt Bens lips on his balls, on his erection - the lips parted, and his erection slipped between Bens lips, who sucked at the tip.  
Martin moaned against his fist, and a second time much louder, when he felt Benedicts finger caressing across his puckering hole. He hadn't recognised that Ben had pulled away his hand.  
Ben just needed to let Martins erection sank down his throat once.  
The orgasm was rushing through Martins body; he enjoyed it, he enjoyed every second of it - and he enjoyed Bens mouth wrapped around his erection and his finger caressing acorss his entrance, until his orgasm faded away.

Martin leaned his head back agaist the backrest, closed his eyes.  
"Halleluja, Benny... " He purred exhausted.  
His face was overheated, he was sweating, run his hand through his hair.  
"I think you liked it." Ben smirked and licked across his lips.  
"Oh, you betcha." Martin murmured, and stretched out his shaky legs.  
Ben smiled and kneelt between Martins legs. He caressed over Martins cheek and through his hair.  
"Before we get caught here, we should stand up and have a shower." Ben murmured softly, and kissed Martins temple.  
Martin nodded.  
"Hmmm, yes. Let's go." Martin agreeed with a satisfied smile.

And after a last shared tender kiss, they stood up and disappeared into the bathroom.   
They had just stepped under the warm water, when Oscar actually entered the bathroom, to tell them, that he couldn't have find them in the bedroom.

 

Martin and Ben showered, gto dressed, helped Oscar and then they have had breakfast.  
The luggage was already in the car - they had done it yesterday evening. And so they had been able to have a lovely and proper breakfast without any hurry.

A while later, Benedict parked the car on a park deck of the Heathrow Airport in London.   
They organised a luggage trolley, and Ben was loading his luggage on it.  
Martin helped him, while Oscar was opening the rear door again; he took Spencer and Edmont. Martin had said that he shouldn't take them with him. And Oscar knew why. It was a lot going on at the airport, they would stand around, would drink something here, and Martin didn't want that he lost them on their way through the security gate. Oscar didn't want that too, but today they really needed to come with them - no matter what Martin would say.  
Martin looked to Oscar, when his son closed the rear door.  
"We've agreed that they stay here, haven't we?" Martin asked with a serious daddy voice.  
Oscar shook his head.  
"No! You've prescribed it!" Oscar said with a sulky voice. "I want to take them with me! And you can't stop me from doing it!" Oscar ordered.  
Martin wasn't in the mood for a discussion right now. He just looked at him with his serious daddy look, closed the car boot and the car itself.  
Oscar looked at him with a sulky and commanding expression. And he pressed his stuffed animals safely against his chest.  
Martin sighed and held his hand down to Oscar.  
"Come on." He said a bit softer again.  
Oscar grabbed his hand.

They walked alongside Benedict, who was driving the luggage trolley. They entered the airport and walked through him until they reached the Check-In. Benedict stood in the queue, while Martin and Oscar were waiting a few meters away.   
Martin squatted down in front of Oscar.  
"I don't like it when Spencer,... or Spencer and Edmont are coming with us when we're somewhere where's much going on."  
"I know. I take care of them and I will look after them!"  
"I know that, nevertheless it can happen in a blink of an eye,... that one let them behind somewhere or that one of them just fell down, without noticing. I just know how much you love them and how important they are to you, okay?"  
"I promise I will look after them, daddy. But it's important that they are with us today."  
"Why sweetheart?"  
"It's a secret and a surpirse."  
Martin bowed his head and kissed Oscar temple.  
"Okay,... come here. I haven't meant no harm, okay? I love you, sweetheart." He opened his arms.  
Oscar bowed his head, and he needed to smile. He wrapped his arms around Martins neck, was holding his stuffed animals in one hand.  
Martin lifted him up, kissed his cheek.  
They were waiting for Benedict.

When he was coming to them with his ticket and his shoulder bag, Martin was grinning at him. He had seen that Ben had put away his wallet.  
"Excess luggage again, honey?" He teased him with a cheeky grin.  
"Why do you ask,... when you know it?" Ben grinned.  
"I've told you, not to pack in that much. You will have much more excess luggage on your way back." Martin grinned.  
"As always. You can pack my luggage the next time." Ben smirked.  
"I am not your butler." Martin laughed.  
"But you could invite your son and your fiance to a nice cup of tea or coffee." Ben smiled charmingly.  
Oscar was smiling happily.  
Martin smirked and nodded.  
"Well, then let's go." He winked.

The walked through the amount of peoples.  
And they found a cafe with a few free chairs, drank a coffee and a tea and a hot chocolate, while Oscar was snuggling with Benedict.  
They had tested the bicycle together, at least a little bit - it hadn't been as easy as ist looked like when Matilda was driving with her bicycle. Nevertheless, he has had a lot of fun with his papa, and he knew, it would make a lot of fun with his daddy, too.

After their drinks, they strolled to the security area.  
Ben stopped in front of it, as well as Oscar, who was walking on his hand. Martin stopped next to them. He bowed his head, Benedict smiled at him, stroked across his upper arm, and squatted down to Oscar.

"We need to say goodbye, sweetheart." He said, and pointed to the huge glass front. "You two are not allowed to come with me, it's just for peoples with a ticket."  
"Is the plane flying now?"  
"No,... but they need to control my bag, my jacket and jeans pockets, and they need to controll me, so that I don't carry something with me that's dangerous or not allowed. And that will take a while."  
"Oh,.. okay... " He murmured, and wrapped his arms around him. "I love you, papa."  
Ben hugged him tightly.   
"I love you too, little man. And I will miss you terribly." He kissed Oscars head.  
"I will miss you too, papa. A lot." Oscar murmured, and kissed Bens cheek. He broke apart and pressed Edmont into Bens arms; after that, he bent forward to Bens ear and whispered something into it. "Edmont is flying with you. He will look after you, while you're in New York."

Martin watched them; he bowed his head and smiled.  
So, that was the surprise - Edmont would fly with Benedict.  
Benedict smiled, pulled Oscar into a hug again, while holding Edmont.  
"Thank you, love. It's good to know that there's someone who will look after me. Can you look after daddy, until I am back?" He asked and kissed Oscars cheek.  
"Yes, I will look after him and I will take care of him." Oscar whispered.  
They smiled at each other, hugged each other again, shared a kiss on the lips.  
"Thank you." Ben whispered in the end.

Oscar smiled at him sweetly and proudly. He would look after his daddy a lot, he would protect him. And his daddy would look after him, would protect him, and his papa was having Edmont for that.

Martin and Benedict were already hugging each other tightly and lovingly. Martins hands were lying on Bens shoulder blades; Benedicts hands were lying on the lower back of Martin and on Martins back of the head.  
They shared a few little and soft kisses, and one kiss that was longer and more lovingly.  
Oscar watched them with a smile. And a few travellers were doing the same.  
Martin stood on his tiptoes.  
"I love you, Benny. Please come back as fast as possible. We want to pick you up as soon as possible."  
"Until you can pick me up with Oscar, I will annoy you two via Skype and Facetime. I love you, Martin." He murmured softly into Martins ear, and kissed his cheek afterwards.  
Martin smiled, rubbed over Benedicts back, and broke apart.

Ben stole another kiss from Martin, and he also bent down to Oscar to kiss his head again. He stroked over the boy's head, and like Oscar wished, he said goodby to Spence with a kiss as well.  
With a last goodbye, he walked into the security area with Edmont in his hand.

Oscar stretched his arms up to Martin. He was sad, that Benedict was away.

With Oscar and Spencer on his arms, Martin walked to the viewing platform - from here, they would be able to see Benedicts plane taking off for New York.


	28. A Paradies for Big and Small

I've a few pictures for you - so you will have a better impression of the location and for some presents:

<https://kidspaceadventures.com/croydon/gallery/>

 

<http://cache.lego.com/r/thehobbit/-/media/franchises/the%20hobbit/products/79003/image1_79003-bignew.jpg?l.r2=1109606812>

 

<http://cache.lego.com/r/thehobbit/-/media/franchises/the%20hobbit/products/79000/image1_79000-big.jpg?l.r2=-325934488>

 

 

 

Two weeks after Ben has flown to New York, Martin and Oscar wanted to meet up with Simon, Maureen and Matilda in London. To be precise, they wanted to meet up in a place called Kidspace, which was an indoor playground for kids. The weather was just perfect for it, because in the last few days it had just rained and stormed - just like today. Actually, they had wanted to go to a theme park, but due to the weather they had cancelled it. And Oscar and Matilda were also happy about the day in the indoor playground.

Martin and Oscar had just arrived on the parking area. Martin slipped into his rain jacket before he got out of the car. He pulled his shoulders up and circled the car.  
Oscar had unbuckeld himself and opened the door. He was still wearing his jacket, and hopped out of the car to Martin, who took Oscars backpack.  
He closed the door, locked the car, took Oscars hand and hurried with him to the entrance of Kidspace.  
They would wait indoors - it was just too ugly outside.

Oscar beamed up to Martin, who sat down on a bench with him. Martin said down, laid the backpack aside and lifted Oscar onto his lap.  
"Are just Matilda and I allowed to go inside?" Oscar asked, and leaned back against Martins chest.  
"We're allowed to come with you, but we're not allowed to play with you properly. Just if you would be younger, then we would allowed to come with you on the slides and that stuff."  
"But what are you doing the whole time?"  
"We will search a table and then we wait for you, darling." He kissed Oscars head.  
"You need to make a photo for papa, and you need to send it to him." Oscar smiled to Martin.  
"We will do that later. Papa is still sleeping." Martin smiled.  
"When will he be awake?"  
"I don't know, sweetheart; it's Saturday, and papa will probably have a sleep in, maybe he's awake at nine or ten o'clock. It's afternoon here, when he will be awake."  
"Then we're at Matilda's to eat cake."  
"That's right." Martin winked. "We will take pictures, and I will send them to papa,... and then he has something nice to wake up to."  
"Yes; he will be pretty happy." Oscar beamed to Martin before turning his head around again.

Martin still hugged him on his lap. He already opened the zipper of Oscars jacket and helped him out of it. Shortly after, Oscar raised his right arm with beaming and shining eyes; he pointed to the entrance.  
"They are here!" He beamed, and freed himself out of Martins hug to hop from his lap.  
Martin turned his head to the entrance and stood up, while Oscar was running to family Pegg - he was enthusiastically hugging Simon. Martin walked to them, with Oscars backpack and the jacket. He msiled to Maureen and Matilda, who both hugged him tightly.

They all greeted each other heartily, paid the tickets and searched for a free table. Until now it wasn't that much going on - it was just nine o'clock in the morning. And due to the fact, that the most was going on between the midday and the afternoon, Simon and Martin had decided to come here much earlier, for more privacy.  
When they reached a free table, Oscar and Matilda slipped out of their street shoes and slipped into their sport shoes.

"Before we won't see you the next hours,... you will get our birthday presents, Oscar." Simon smiled. "We couldn't be there on your birthday, but well,... now you're able to open a late birthday present."  
Oscar looked at him with big eyes, he smiled.  
"Really? You have a present for me?"  
"Yes! Daddy and I have picked it out for you." Matilda beamed, while Simon was pulling the two presents out of a bag.  
Simon laid them onto the table.  
"Wow,... they are big." He said and sat down onto the chair.  
"And your birthday cake is waiting for you at our house." Maureen said with a smile and wink.  
Oscar beamed at her.  
"That's great, I am sure the cake is really tasty." He beamed and pulled the two presents more to his body.

At first he opened the smaller one. It was a little Lego Hobbitset, with Gollum and Bilbo. Martin rolled his eyes in amusement, and Simon and Matilda were grinning. Oscar looked very happy, was smiling broadly, and looked onto the package.  
"Coooool, that's Gollum and Bilbo,... with a sword!" He beamed and looked to Martin. "Is that the sword, that's lying in the office at home? The one you have get on Set?" He asked with shining eyes.  
Martin smiled and nodded.  
"Yes,... I think it is the same one."  
"Cool,... now I can play with it,... well, with the Lego version of it." He grinned sweetely, and put the package aside.

Marrtin smirked, and Oscar unwrapped the bigger one.   
After it was unwrapped, Oscar was beaming a lot. And Martin just sighed in disbelief, while he shook his head in disbelief. Simon was just grinning.  
"Ohh. Awesome! Daddy, we need to construct it tomorrow, we really need to!" Oscar said euphorically, and looked onto the package. "Is that Bilbos house?" He smiled to the others.  
"Yes, it is his Hobbit Hole." Simon smirked.  
"And he has visitors." Oscar beamed and tipped on the figures, he could see on the package. "Gandalf, Bombur, Bifur, Balin and Dwalin." He beamed and tipped onto Bilbos picture. "But Bilbo doesn't look happy. Why haven't you smiled here, daddy?" He asked Martin.  
"Because they just have rang the bell. Bilbo hasn't invited them, and he doesn't them. Gandalf has invited them to Bilbo, without him knowing it." Martin smiled.  
"That's not nice. That's Bilbo's home, Gandalf needs to ask, if he is allowed to bring someone with him." He said. He turned his head to Simon, Maureen and Matilda. "Thank you!" He smiled broadly. "That are great presents."  
He hoped from his chair and thanked everyone with a big hug.

And in the end, he gave Martin a kiss on the cheek, before he dashed to the playground with Matilda.

Martin looked after them, before he turned his head to Maureen and Simon again.  
"You three are rile him up with The Hobbit." Martin grinned.  
"You two as well,... or why does he know all the names that well." Simon smirked.  
"That started during Christmas, because of your Lonely Mountain Lego Set. After that, he started to ask questions like a tedious press guy." Martin grinned.  
"Well, there's no Lego of me." Simon grinned.  
"And that's good! Or do you want him to play with a blood smeared Shaun." Martin laughed.  
"It would be something else." Simon grinned.  
Martin flipped him the bird.  
"I will get us some coffee and drinks fot the kids." Maureen grinned and stood up.  
"Thanks." Simon and Martin smiled up to her.  
And then they started they conversation again.

"How's Ben?" Simon asked.  
"He's fine,... having fun in New York." Martin smiled.  
"Great." Simon smiled. "When he will be back, it's almost time for your wedding."  
"Yeah, just a few weeks then." Martins eyes were beaming.  
"You haven't told me, where you will have your vacation with Oscar and your honeymoon."  
"Italy,... we will go to Italy. Positano, like the last tme. We both have written down a wish. It was the same one." Martin grinned. "We both have written down, Positano."  
Simon grinned.  
"Will you go there every year, from now on? And do you have the same house?"  
"We will probably spend our vacations ins other countries as well. But it was just lovely, and Oscar never flew before. We haven't wanted to go somewhere, where we will have a long flight. He loves to watch planes, but he isn't really comfortable with going into them." Martin smiled. "No,.. we have another house. The one two years ago, have had only one bedroom."  
"That makes sense. Matilda is used to it, because she was with me so often, or she has visited me with Maureen." Simon smiled and wobbled with his eyebrows. "Uhh, a bit more privacy for the parents?" He grinned.  
"You can answer your question on your own. As you said, it's our vacation, but also our honeymoon." Martin grinned.  
"Are you still able to do this, old man?" Simon grinned.  
Martin laughed, and pointed with the finger to Simon.  
"You, my darling,... you are one and a half year older than me." Martin laughed. "And,... Ben is doing most of the work. So me, the old man, can just lean back and enjoy." Martin wobbled with his eyebrows.  
"Great! Finally I know your positions, after I fought so long for this information." Simon laughed and wobbled with his eyebrows again.  
They both laughed, and Martin kickes Simons shin bone under the table.  
"You're more tedious and nasty than the press people from the Daily Mail." He laugghed.  
"Thanks for the lovely compliment." Simon grinned.  
Maureen came back with a tablet - three mugs of coffee, three bottles of water, and two bottles of Fanta.

 

Maureen, Martin and Simon were drinking their coffee, while Oscar and Matilda were playing on the huge playground.   
They have been climbing, sliding, they have been climbing in the monkey bars and through a lot of ropes and over a lot of sport mattresses. They have been in the ball pit, have shot with the ball cannons. At the moment, they were on the trampolines.   
Oscar was laughing and tried to do what Matilda was doing.   
Jumping, landing on the butt, hopping onto the feet again, jumping.  
It worked out - not as good as Matilda was doing it, but it wasn't as easy as it looked like.

Two kids and a mother were coming to them, stopped in front of the two trampolines.  
Osacr stopped, landed on his knees, supported himself on his hands, and waited until the trampoline wasn't moving anymore.  
He beamed over to Matilda, stood up and left the big trampoline, he had been jumping on.  
The mother smiled up to him.  
"Oh, are you already done?" She asked.  
Oscar smiled and nodded.  
"Yes,... I've jumped a long time - others can play there now." He smiled like a gentleman.  
Matilda had stopped as well, was following Oscar.  
"That's kind. Thank you, little man. Oh and the girl is done as well." She smiled.  
"We belong to each other." Matilda beamed, and Oscar nodded in agreement.  
"Oh. Thank you. It's really kind of you two." She smiled, and waited until Oscar and Matilda had walked down the few steps.  
"You're welcome." Oscar smiled, and sat don onto the floor.  
The mother smiled, and her boys were going onto the trampolines.  
Oscar and Matilda were slipping into their sports shoes.  
And when they were ready, they dashed through the hall and to their parents.

Matilda and Oscar were stopping with squeaking soles in front of the table. Oscar was clapping his hand onto the table and laughed.  
"First one!"  
Matilda grinned and stopped behind him.  
Simon and Maureen turned their head to them.  
"Jesus Christ! What happened to you two?!" Maureen asked with a smirk.  
Oscar and Matilda were panting, the heads were read like tomatoes, they were sweating. Oscars short hair was wet, Matildas long hair was a bit sweaty and wet as well, at least the hair line.  
"We have been on the slides, and we have been climbing and we have been shooting with the cannons. We'Re coming from the trampoline." Oscar beamed.  
"And we have done an assault course." Matilda grinned.  
"You two are sweating like hell." Maureen smiled.  
"We just want to trink something." Matilda said.

Simon looked at them.  
"Come on, sat down for a moment to cool down. He said and looked to Oscar. "You're wearing a tee under your pullover, right?"  
"Yes, I do." Oscar smiled. "Where's daddy?" He asked and looked around.  
Simon smiled and gave hima sign to come over.  
"Come here, little man. I will help you with your pullover, that's too warm, isn't it? Especially when you two are dashing through the hall like crazy." He smiled, and Oscar came to him. "And daddy is on the toilet. And he wanted to buy some food for all of us, and two shakes for you two. You have been two hours on the playground, sat down a bit, cool down, drink and eat something, and then you can play again." He smiled.  
Matilda had sat down.  
Simon helped Oscar with the pullover, before Oscar sat down as well. He beamed with his red face to simon.  
"A milkshake is great!"

Just five minutes later, Martin came back with a tablet.   
He put int down and smiled to the kids.  
Matilda had pushed up her sleeves; Oscar was just wearing his black shirt, still having red spots in his face, still having wet heair from the sweat.  
"What happened to you two?" Martin smirked. "Have you been fleeing?" He sat down, and stroked through Oscars hair.  
He had brought a strawberry and a chocolate milkshake and a few sandwiches.  
"Yeees daddy, from the dinosaurs." Oscar grinned.  
"And from dragons." Matilda added with a grin.  
Martin grinned and checked Oscar.  
"I'm glad you were able to flee,... I can not see any scratches of a dinosaur or a dragon." He grinned and winked.  
And the kids were laughing.

Both kids were drinking ther milkshakes and shared one of the big sandwiches. And before they dashed away agan, Martin was able to shackle them for a few more seconds to take a picture.  
Martin sent the picture to Benedict with a little text.  
On the picture one could see, Maureen, Matilda, Simon, Oscar and him.  
Maureen grinned behind Simon, her chin was lying on his shoulder; Simon was grinning as well, on his lap was sitting Matilda, who beamed in the camera. Oscar was sitting on Martins lap, they both beamed happily into the cam as well. Oscar pressed his cheek against Matildas; Martin had slipped closer as well, his cheek was almost snuggling against Simons cheek - and Simon was probabaly grinnedn madly because of that.

Oscar and Matilda stayed way for another two hours.  
And while Simon and Maureen cleaned the table, Martin searched for Matilda and Oscar.  
He found them on the trampolines. Oscar had sprung from the last step into his arms. His legs had been wrapped around his back, and the arms around his neck.  
"Has papa written back, yet?" Oscar asked on the way back to the table.  
"No,... " Martin smiled and carried him to the table, while Matilda was carrying the shoes.

At the table they dressed up again - they slipped into their shoes and jackets and took their back packs.  
They left the Kidspace and drove with two cars to a restaurant to have lunch.  
After that they wanted to drive to Simon's.

 

Martin was standing at the rear door of his car; Simon already drove of to his house in Hertfordshire.  
He pulled the smartphone out of his trouser pocket.  
The smartphone had vibrated.  
He opened the message.

Good Morning, darling. I miss you two as well! Here in my bed - you and Oscar :-). You guys seem to have a lot of fun. I will stand up any minute to have a shower and breakfast. I love you two!

"Was that papa?" Oscar asked hopefully.  
"Yes,... it was papa. He wished us a good morning, and he said that he's missing and loving us. And he's still lying in bed." Martin smiled and handed Oscar the smartphone.  
Oscar beamed and took the phone - he could see a pictuure.  
A photo of Ben.  
He was lying in bed, with wild hair, sleepy eyes, the upper body naked, Edmont in his arms, he hugged him tightly and smiled.  
"Great! I want to send him a smiley, daddy." Oscar beamed.  
He knew how he could watch videos and photos, and he knew how he was coming back to the texts. He darted out his tongue, pressed a few things, until he was back at the texts.  
He could see a lot of letters and a few kissy smileys.  
Oscar smiled and pressed the smiley button, he knew what he wanted to send him and he found it on the first page - one of the most used smileys of Martin. He beamed and tipped onto the heart a few times.  
Martin smirked when he saw all the hearts.  
Oscar grinned sweetly and got a big beating heart from Ben. And then a kissy smiley and one that was winking.  
He probably knew, that Oscar had sent the hearts. Martin didn't send more than ten hearts at one go.

Oscar was allowed to keep the smartphone, he had wanted to watch the photo. And that was exactly what he had done on the one and a half hur trip to Simons house.  
A black screen wasn't a problem, he knew what he needed to do.  
Pressing the big button - then he saw the firts picture; a Selfie of him, Ben and Martin.  
Then he needed to press 1907 - and he was seeing Benedict cuddling with Edmont.

They ate cake and drank coffee with Simon, Maureen and Matilda.  
And right after that, the kids had been gone again - playing in Matildas room.  
They had just wanted to eat cake there, but Matilda and Oscar had begged until the adults had agreed to have dinner together as well.


End file.
